ZERO Phase STORY
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Babak penyisihan Inter High atau Liga Kanto sudah ada di depan mata. Sebelum memulai perjalanan baru bersama tim Seirin yang baru, mari beristirahat dan bersenang-senang sejenak di liburan Golden Week! / Arc : Golden Week di Tahun Pertama / Read warning first! / Don't Like, Don't Read! / Cover is MINE!
1. 1st Paper

**Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **ZERO Phase STORY** by **Rin Shouta  
Theme : A T**housand **B** ird **P** apers **  
Rate : T  
Genre : G**eneral **, D** rama **, R** omance **, F** riendship **, F** amily **, A** ngst

 **Pair : AkaKuro (** main pair **)**

 **Warning :** Full of Kuroko's POV. OOC, typos, etc. Inspirasi dari manga, anime, CD drama, light novel, official picture, fanart, etc. Panjang-pendeknya chapter, tergantung plot yang sudah dibuat. Jadi, jangan paksa Author untuk memanjangkan chapter yang sengaja dibuat pendek. Format fanfic ini mirip webtoon dan drabble. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO**

* * *

Mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya, aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktuku untuk membuat 1.000 burung kertas. Sepertinya tidak begitu buruk. Tapi aku membuatnya bukan untuk memohon sesuatu seperti yang biasa orang-orang lakukan.

Aku ingin meluapkan perasaanku yang sedang tertekan suatu hal sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Bolehkah aku menganggap kegiatanku ini seperti sedang menulis diary? Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur membeli akuarium yang katanya cocok untuk dijadikan wadah dari 1.000 burung kertas kemarin.

Supaya muat 1.000 burung kertas, aku memotong kertas origami 12 x 12 cm menjadi empat bagian dengan penggaris. Aku memilih kertas warna biru muda sebagai kertas pertama. Hmm, apa aku harus menghitung kertasnya supaya seimbang?

Tiap warna harus berjumlah 100 misalnya?

Tidak buruk juga.

Untuk isi kertas pertama, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku.

'Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Umur 15 tahun. Siswa kelas 3 Teikou Chuugakkou.'

Mm, masih ada lahan sisa walau sedikit. Kira-kira apa yang harus kutulis lagi, ya?

Tanggal? Jangan.

Angka? ...ide bagus.

 _Kanpeki desu_!

* * *

 **Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Umur 15 tahun. Siswa kelas 3 Teikou Chuugakkou.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 1st Paper End ~**

* * *

Hai! ^^

Inilah proyek yang selama ini saya kejar, dan berusaha untuk diselesaikan sampai chapter terakhir! Tapi sampai sekarang, masih dalam proses chapter 40-an, mendekati 50. Spesial AkaKuro Week, saya update fanfic ini tiap hari berhubung tiap chapter juga pendek. Ke depannya akan memanjang dengan sendirinya.

Setelah AkaKuro Week selesai, saya akan update seminggu dua kali, Selasa dan Jum'at. Tapi masih disesuaikan. Kalau telat, mungkin hari Rabu, Sabtu, atau Minggu-nya.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

Oke, bye, bye!

CHAU!


	2. 2nd Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO**

* * *

Kertas kedua kuisi dengan profil singkatku. Aku baru sadar, sudah dua tahun terakhir Obaasan tinggal di Tokyo bersamaku setelah Ojiisan meninggal.

Otousan memutuskan untuk meminta Obaasan tinggal bersama daripada tinggal sendirian di Hiroshima.

Aku ingat, saat itu aku merasa senang sekali.

Obaasan juga selalu memberikanku senyuman hangatnya padaku tiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tanpa sadar aku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang dengan Ojiisan.

Tapi saat Ojiisan meninggal, aku merasa ikut terpukul. Bukan hanya aku, Obaasan dan Otousan juga. Ojiisan adalah ayah dari Otousan, wajar kalau Otousan sangat terpukul. Seingatku, ia menangis sampai abu Ojiisan dikubur. Okaasan menenangkanku dan Otousan lalu menyuruh kami untuk mengikhlaskannya.

Okaasan mengerti perasaan Otousan karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil.

Jadi, aku hanya punya Obaasan sekarang.

Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

Lalu, aku juga memiliki beberapa hobi. Salah satunya adalah bermain basket. Tapi karena suatu hal, aku berhenti bermain.

Itu salah satu hal yang membuatku tertekan sekarang.

Hal pertama yang membuatku tertarik dengan basket, yaitu melihat permainan dari orang-orang pro yang sedang bertanding di negara Amerika. Kata Okaasan, itu pertama kalinya mataku terlihat berkaca-kaca di depan layar televisi. Bahkan saat ia ingin mengganti saluran channel, aku tidak mengizinkannya.

 _"_ _Tetsu-kun tertarik dengan basket?"_

 _"_ _Basket? Jadi namanya basket? Kereeen!"_

Ah, aku jadi ingin tertawa begitu mengingatnya.

* * *

 **Aku hanya anak tunggal. Tinggal di daerah pinggir Tokyo dengan kedua orang tua dan nenekku. Sejak kelas 5 SD, aku mulai tertarik dengan basket. Terima kasih pada siaran langsung NBA yang kutonton waktu itu.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 2nd Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	3. 3rd Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO**

* * *

 _Tapi selang beberapa detik, Okaasan melarangku. "Tetsu-kun, jangan bermain basket, ya. Bukannya lebih menyenangkan bermain_ puzzle _? Bermain boneka juga kesukaan Tetsu-kun, kan?"_

 _Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Aku bosan bermain_ puzzle _, Okaasan."_

 _Okaasan terlihat kesulitan dengan jawabanku. "Kalau begitu, bermain boneka atau rumah-rumahan saja!"_

 _Kali itu aku berwajah cemberut. "Itu mainan untuk perempuan. Aku ini 'kan laki-laki, Okaasan."_

 _"_ _Ada apa ini? Anak Otousan kok cemberut?" Otousan menggendongku dan menaruhku di pangkuannya._

 _"_ _Aku ingin bermain basket, Otousan. Tapi Okaasan memintaku bermain_ puzzle _atau boneka saja," ceritaku._

 _Aku ingat, ekspresi Otousan terlihat kaget lalu tersenyum. "Otousan pikir, lebih baik seperti itu." Belum sempat aku memprotes, Otousan sudah berucap lagi, memberikan penjelasan padaku. "Dari kecil, fisik Tetsuya lemah, gampang sakit. Kalau Tetsuya bermain basket yang membutuhkan daya tahan fisik yang kuat, pasti tubuh Tetsuya takkan sanggup. Benarkan, Okaasan?"_

 _Okaasan mengangguk. "Kalau Tetsu-kun bosan bermain_ puzzle _, Okaasan akan belikan mainan yang lain," katanya mencoba menghiburku yang mulai menahan tangis._

 _"_ _Tapi aku ingin bola basket."_

Kekehan pelan terlepas dari mulutku begitu kuingat hal selanjutnya yang terjadi waktu itu. Tangan kananku yang sedang memegang pulpen bertinta hitam kugunakan untuk menutup mulut. Suara tawa hampir terlepas setelah aku menulis isi dari kertas ketiga.

Iya, aku mogok bicara selama seminggu.

Aku bicara seperlunya, tapi aku selalu curhat pada Obaasan.

Lucunya, sewaktu Okaasan mengajakku belanja untuk keperluan sebulan. Aku dilema, antara ikut atau tidak. Okaasan memaklumi saat kubilang tidak, tapi tanganku menarik ujung bajunya. Pada akhirnya aku ikut, dan selama berbelanja, aku hanya menggunakan bahasa tubuh untuk bilang aku mau beli ini-itu yang kebanyakan adalah cemilan.

 _Otousan membicarakan hal ini saat selesai makan malam. "Tetsuya, sampai kapan mau mogok bicara?" tanyanya dengan nada sabar._

 _"_ _Sampai aku dibelikan bola basket!"_

 _"_ _Kalau bola tendang?" Okaasan memberiku tawaran._

 _Aku tetap geleng kepala. Walau sama-sama bola, tapi lebih menyenangkan bermain dengan bola basket. "Tetsuya mau bola basket. Titik," kataku sambil bersiap untuk pergi ke kamar._

* * *

 **Tubuhku lemah sejak lahir. Okaasan sempat melarangku untuk bermain basket secara serius. Begitu juga dengan Otousan. Aku yang masih kecil memilih untuk mogok bicara.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 3rd Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkang waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	4. 4th Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO**

* * *

 _"Lebih baik biarkan Tecchan bermain basket. Jangan dilarang seperti itu, nanti Tecchan makin berontak." Obaasan mulai angkat bicara dan itu membuatku tidak jadi pergi dari ruang keluarga._

 _"_ _Tapi Bu, tubuhnya sangat rentan," kata Okaasan._

 _Obaasan tersenyum padaku. "Setidaknya biarkan dicoba dulu. Kalau memang Tecchan kecapekan sampai sakit, baru kalian boleh melarangnya."_

 _"_ _Apa Tetsuya setuju?" tanya Otousan._

 _Aku terdiam. Itu berarti aku harus bisa menjaga kondisi tubuhku supaya tidak sakit._

 _Perlahan aku mengangguk, menyanggupi tawaran yang diberikan Obaasan. "Iya!"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, kita sepakat, ya!"_

 _Aku dan Otousan membuat janji jari kelingking setelahnya._

Setelah aku mengikat janji jari kelingking dengan Otousan, aku ingat, Okaasan masih tidak terima. Dengan berbagai macam alasan, ia memberikan penolakan atas kesepakatan itu.

 _"_ _Ada beberapa hal tentang laki-laki yang tidak bisa dimengerti perempuan, Yui."_

 _"_ _Tapi Takeru—"_

 _Otousan tersenyum padaku. "Baiklah, nanti Otousan belikan bola basket. Tapi jangan sampai nilai pelajaranmu turun karena terlalu banyak bermain basket ya, Tetsuya," putus Otousan._

 _Rasa senang membuncah di hatiku. Aku masih bisa merasakannya._

 _Aku yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu langsung menerjangnya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Aku memeluk lehernya sambil berjinjit karena tidak sampai. "Terima kasih, Otousan! Aku sayang Otousan!"_

 _Di samping kiri Otousan, ada Obaasan yang duduk sambil memandangku._

 _Senyum lebar kuberikan padanya. 'Terima kasih, Obaasan!' Bibirku berucap tanpa mengeluarkan suara._

 _"_ _Haaah... Okaasan kalah, ya?"_

 _Aku melepas pelukanku lalu berdiri di depan Okaasan._

 _Kepalaku mendongak karena Okaasan tengah berdiri saat itu. Mataku menatap lurus pada matanya yang sewarna denganku. Perlahan kepalaku menunduk. Aku merasa pipiku memanas kalau ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya._

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf karena sudah mogok bicara. Otousan juga, aku minta maaf."_

Ucapanku terdengar polos sekali.

Seingatku, aku juga hampir menangis ketika mengatakan hal itu.

 _Tiba-tiba Okaasan memelukku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat memeluk tubuhku yang masih kecil. "Bukan salah Tetsu-kun, kok. Jangan minta maaf, ya." Pelukan itu terlepas, Okaasan menatapku seraya tersenyum. "Tapi Tetsu-kun harus tahu kalau kami tak mau sampai Tetsu-kun sakit dan sebagainya. Makanya Okaasan dan Otousan sempat melarangmu," jelasnya._

 _Aku mengangguk paham._

 _Tangannya mengacak pelan rambutku._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Okaasan! Aku sayang Okaasan!"_

 _"_ _Okaasan sayang Tetsu-kun juga!"_

Momen seperti itu, aku takkan melupakannya.

* * *

 **Sampai akhirnya Obaasan membicarakannya baik-baik dengan kedua orang tuaku. Aku ingat, aku tersenyum lebar pada Obaasan. Lalu saat aku meminta maaf, Okaasan memelukku dan bilang kalau itu bukan salahku.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 4th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	5. 5th Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO**

* * *

Aku jadi teringat hari dimana Otousan pulang dari kantor dengan membawa satu bola basket asli yang dimasukkan ke dalam tempat berjaring di tangan kirinya. Karena terlalu senang, aku sampai lupa kalau saat itu sedang menyiram tanaman bersama Obaasan di halaman depan. Alhasil, air krannya hampir membuat kubangan tergenang air.

 _"Ini bolanya. Dirawat baik-baik, ya," pesan Otousan._

 _Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Rasa kaget sepertinya tak bisa kututupi begitu tahu ukuran bola basket hampir menyamai lebar tubuhku._

Aku jadi ingin tertawa mengingatnya. Apa tubuhku terlalu kecil atau memang bolanya yang kebesaran?

Tapi pernyataan kedua itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Bolanya memang memiliki ukuran sebesar itu. Tidak mungkin dibesar-besarkan.

Semalaman aku terus memeluknya. Takut-takut bola itu akan diambil tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kalau sekarang, aku justru menjauhinya. Melihat benda berwarna jingga terang itu saja rasanya enggan sekali.

Dan ini jadi sangat membuatku kesal.

Lalu seperti hadiah tambahan bagiku di hari itu. Sudah dibelikan bola basket, Otousan berjanji padaku akan mengajariku tekhnik bermain basket besok. Karena terlalu senang, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur sampai tengah malam.

Aku ingat, waktu itu Okaasan datang ke kamar dan mengecek keadaanku. Lucunya, aku yang belum tidur malah menahan tangis. Entah karena alasan apa.

Saat piknik aku malah tertidur. Aku sempat marah karena tidak dibangunkan, padahal aku ingin bermain basket selama mungkin. Tapi walau hanya dua jam yang tersisa, aku berhasil men-dribble bola dari ujung satu ke ujung lapangan basket lainnya. Mereka tersenyum dan memuji kecepatanku dalam belajar suatu hal baru.

 _"Tetsuya pintar! Ini baru anak ayah!" Aku pun dihadiahi ciuman di pipi kiriku oleh Otousan._

 _Okaasan juga ikut menyiumku di pipi sebelah kanan._

 _Obaasan hanya mencubit pipiku gemas sambil memujiku._

* * *

 **Hari itu aku menunggu Otousan pulang dengan Obaasan. Aku sangat ingat, betapa senangnya aku melihat bola basket di tangan Otousan. Keesokkan harinya, kami berempat pergi piknik dan Otousan mengajari tekhnik dasarnya padaku.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 5th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	6. 6th Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO**

* * *

Tiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu melewati lapangan basket itu. Sampai sekarang masih jarang yang memakainya. Tapi tidak sesepi dulu, tiap malam pasti ramai. Anak-anak SMA yang memakainya.

Mungkin karena mereka hanya ada waktu di malam hari.

Saat hari libur pun ramai.

Aku ingat, kalau lapangan dipakai oleh orang dewasa, aku tidak jadi latihan.

Selain itu, aku juga sering mengajak Otousan untuk menemaniku latihan di hari Minggu. Terkadang aku dimarahi Okaasan karena memakai hari Mingguku untuk keluar rumah. Aku tahu kenapa Okaasan marah, ia merasa waktu kami untuk bersama jadi berkurang.

Yaaa, itu sih pendapatku.

Okaasan pernah sekali ngambek padaku.

Aku hanya menurut dan berakhir dengan menemaninya belanja.

Helaan napas berat lolos dari mulutku begitu ingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman bermainku itu yang sekarang tak ada kabarnya. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit pelan bibir bawahku. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, ya?

Haaah...

Dia yang mengajariku tekhnik-tekhnik lainnya, seperti shoot, layup, spin, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kami sering bermain 1 on 1. Seolah sudah sama-sama pro.

Tapi kemampuanku belum cukup setara dengannya. Tiap kali ia memegang bola, aku tak bisa merebutnya. Gerakan Ogiwara-kun benar-benar lincah. Tembakannya pun selalu hampir masuk. Ring-nya terlalu tinggi, jadi tidak bisa mencetak angka seperti yang seharusnya.

 _"_ _Untuk sekarang, asalkan bolanya mengenai ring dan tanpa masuk ke dalamnya, kita anggap sudah mencetak angka."_

Itu kesepakatan yang kami buat sejak awal bermain.

 _Aku pun menyetujuinya._

Kapan aku bisa bermain dengannya lagi, ya?

Mungkin sekarang hanya jadi angan belaka.

* * *

 **Tiap pulang sekolah, aku latihan bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumah. Aku lupa kapan tepatnya aku bertemu Ogiwara-kun. Tapi aku sangat senang dapat teman bermain. Ia sangat mahir bermain basket.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 6th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	7. 7th Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO**

* * *

Aku juga ingat, pertama kalinya aku mengajak seorang teman ke rumahku. Ia adalah Ogiwara-kun. Di hari itu, aku memilih pulang ke rumah lebih dulu untuk ganti baju. Baju yang kupakai banjir keringat karena sempat main kejar-kejaran dengan teman sekelas. Lalu tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dan lumayan deras.

Kalau hujan, aku pasti dilarang keluar rumah.

 _Ketika aku ingin menyelinap sambil membawa bola basket, Obaasan menegur tindakanku._

 _"_ _Tecchan, tidak boleh keluar."_

 _Pandanganku agak buram saat menatap balik Obaasan._

 _Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya padaku, secara tidak langsung aku disuruh mendekatinya. Aku menurut lalu masuk ke ruang keluarga dan duduk bersisian dengan Obaasan di sofa panjang. "Kalau hujannya sudah berhenti, Tecchan bisa main basket lagi," katanya._

 _"_ _Tapi ada temanku yang mungkin sudah sampai di sana."_

 _Waktu itu aku merasa ingin menangis. Aku tergugu untuk mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan pada Obaasan. "Aku takut, dia dilarang main basket karena sakit."_

 _Pikiranku teracuni oleh kesepakatan yang dibuat Otousan._

 _Bel rumah berbunyi, Obaasan menyuruhku untuk membuka pintunya._

 _"_ _Ogiwara-kun!?"_

 _"_ _Yo!"_

 _Di depanku, ia berdiri dengan baju yang basah kuyub. Tas gemblok juga masih digendong di belakang badannya. Aku panik begitu melihat tubuhnya menggigil. Setelah menyuruhnya masuk, aku lari ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil selembar handuk._

 _"_ _Ini! Keringkan tubuhmu dulu, terutama rambut!"_

 _Ogiwara-kun terkekeh pelan lalu menuruti perkataanku._

 _"_ _Mandi sekalian, ya? Ah, tunggu! Aku akan siapkan air panas untukmu."_

 _"_ _Biar Obaasan yang siapkan, Tecchan ambilkan handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk teman Tecchan, ya."_

 _Aku mengangguk sebelum Obaasan pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di dekat ruang makan. Aku kembali pamit pada Ogiwara-kun yang terlihat bengong di dekat pintu. Sebelum air panasnya siap, aku mengajaknya ke ruang keluarga yang suhunya lebih hangat ketimbang ruang tamu._

 _"_ _Kenapa Ogiwara-kun tahu rumahku?" tanyaku penasaran._

Itu kali pertama ia datang ke rumah. Aku belum pernah menunjukkan rumahku padanya.

 _"_ _Aku sempat melihatmu kemarin sore dengan ibumu, ehehe."_

 _Aku hanya tersenyum tipis padanya._

* * *

 **Mungkin itu hari yang cukup sial karena aku tidak diizinkan untuk bermain basket. Tapi aku senang, Ogiwara-kun mau main ke rumahku.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 7th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	8. 8th Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO  
**

* * *

 _Okaasan melarangku bermain basket dua minggu sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas. Aku pun menceritakannya pada Ogiwara-kun sebelum bermain basket yang terakhir kali sebelum ujian sambil duduk di kursi panjang tanpa sandaran dan menghadap ke arah lapangan. Tapi permainan di hari itu justru jadi benar-benar yang terakhir sebelum Ogiwara-kun pindah rumah. Ia mendengarkanku secara seksama, sesekali menanggapi._

 _"_ _Yosh! Kita belajar bersama saja!"_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _Ogiwara-kun mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tas gembloknya. "Untuk hari ini, kita kerjakan tugas rumah saja di sini!" sarannya. Mulutnya agak maju beberapa centi. "Tugasku banyak sekali akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi tidak tenang bermain basket," curhatnya padaku._

 _"_ _Tapi aku ingin bermain basket," kataku keras kepala._

 _"_ _Kita bisa main basket kalau tugas rumahnya sudah selesai. Ya?"_

 _Pada akhirnya aku menurut lalu mengeluarkan buku mata pelajaran Matematika. Ada sepuluh soal cerita yang menjadi tugas rumah, dan besok harus dikumpulkan. Otakku memang kesulitan menyerap rumus-rumus. Belum lagi soal yang diberikan berupa soal cerita yang harus dicermati lebih dulu lalu memasukkan rumusnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat._

 _Kulihat tugas Ogiwara-kun juga sama. Pelajaran Matematika._

Kalau kuingat-ingat, aku sempat melihat matanya berbinar-binar saat mengerjakannya. Tak sampai lima menit, ia beralih ke nomor lain. Aku menatap Ogiwara-kun kagum dengan isinya yang lengkap. Ia bahkan tak melihat contoh, dengan kata lain ia hapal rumusnya di luar kepala.

 _"_ _Ogiwara-kun! Mohon ajari aku Matematika!"_

 _"_ _Eh!?" Ogiwara-kun melongo._

 _Hari-hari selanjutnya, kami belajar di rumahku, kadang di rumahnya._

* * *

 **Ujian akhir semester kelas 5, untuk pertama kalinya aku belajar bersama teman di luar sekolah. Ternyata Ogiwara-kun pintar Matematika!**

 **~ Tetsuya's 8th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	9. 9th Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO**

* * *

 _Sudah seminggu kegiatan belajar bersamaku dengan Ogiwara-kun berlangsung. Hari Minggu ini, giliranku yang belajar di rumahnya. Otousan menjemputku, katanya sekalian ingin mengajakku makan es krim karena sudah belajar lebih keras dari sebelumnya._

 _Kata Otousan, aku terus berceloteh tentang perasaan senangku yang berteman dengan orang sebaik Ogiwara-kun._

 _"_ _Tetsuya, Otousan kepikiran sesuatu," katanya sambil menyetir._

 _"_ _Apa itu?" Aku mulai penasaran._

 _"_ _Kalau nilai semua mata pelajaranmu di atas rata-rata, Otousan akan ajak Tetsuya nonton pertandingan basket akhir bulan ini."_

 _Kedua mataku melebar. "Iya! Aku mau nonton!"_

 _"_ _Nah, belajarlah yang tekun, Tetsuya."_

 _"_ _Iyaaa! Terima kasih, Otousan!"_

Dan sampai sekarang, aku masih meminta bantuan Okaasan kalau ada tugas rumah yang sulit kukerjakan. Tapi karena aku sudah kelas 3 SMP dan mata pelajarannya semakin sulit, Okaasan jadi ragu untuk membantuku. Beda sekali dengan saat aku masih di bangku sekolah dasar.

 _Malam itu, setelah Otousan mengucapkan janjinya, aku langsung pergi menghampiri Okaasan sesampainya di rumah._

 _Kulihat ia sedang memasak di dapur untuk makan malam._

 _"_ _Okaasan, bantu aku belajar malam ini, ya!" pintaku main seruduk._

 _Ia tertawa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ebi goreng di wajan. "Kok tiba-tiba?"_

 _"_ _Otousan berjanji kalau aku dapat nilai di atas rata-rata di semua pelajaran, aku akan diajak nonton pertandingan basket!" Kakiku melangkah mendekatinya. "Aku akan menuruti perintah Okaasan kalau Okaasan mau membantuku," ucapku memberi penawaran._

 _"_ _Hmm, baiklah... Tapi Tetsu-kun harus bantu menyiapkan makan malam tiap hari, ya?"_

 _Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. "Sepakat!"_

 _"_ _Sip! Siapkan mentalmu ya, Tetsu-kun."_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _Setelahnya aku diberi contoh soal setiap hari sebanyak 30 soal. 20 untuk soal cerita, sisanya soal biasa pilihan ganda. Tapi pilihan ganda pun harus menuliskan cara kerjanya._

Terima kasih, Okaasan.

Itu benar-benar membantuku.

* * *

 **Otousan berjanji padaku. Jika nilaiku tidak ada yang merah, aku akan diajak nonton pertandingan basket sungguhan. Janji itu membuatku bersemangat. Bahkan aku meminta Okaasan untuk memberiku banyak soal Matematika.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 9th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow Terima kasih juga sudah mereview, memfav, memfollow fanfic ini, minna! ^^

 **Jawaban dari pertanyaan reviewers :** Image Kuroko kecil sengaja dibuat imut dan ekspresif. Iya, ada bumbu angst-nya. Tapi masih disimpan untuk sekarang, mungkin? ^^ Saya berusaha buat 1.000 chapter, jadi mohon dukungannya! #bow Mungkin agak mustahil, ya? Demo ganbarimasu! Dan yaaa, maaf chapternya masih pendek. u_u Di chapter 20-an ke atas akan memanjang dengan sendirinya(?), kok. Just keep hearing my (Tecchan's) story~

 **Note :** Chapter 10 hingga seterusnya akan di-update sesuai jadwal, Selasa dan Jum'at. ^^

Oke, bye, bye! ^~^

CHAU!


	10. 10th Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO**

* * *

Senyum geli bisa kupastikan sudah tercetak jelas di wajahku sekarang. Tanganku pun agak bergetar karena menahan tawa. Saat itu aku benar-benar kekanak-kanakan sekali. Sudah bagus dituruti dan dibuatkan soal Matematika, mata pelajaran tersulit menurutku, tapi aku malah merengek lagi untuk minta penjelasan yang lebih mudah dalam mengerjakannya.

 _"_ _Tak ada cara lain, kecuali Tetsu-kun harus mengingat rumus-rumus itu," kata Okaasan._

 _Wajahku cemberut sambil menatap dua lembar kertas di hadapanku._

Untuk percobaan pertama, Okaasan hanya memberikan sepuluh soal cerita. Kalau hasilnya sesuai ekspetasinya (mendadak aku jadi ingat seseorang), besok akan dibuatkan tiga puluh soal baru. Seingatku, Okaasan mencampur adukkan semua materi yang dipelajari dari awal kelas 5 sampai materi terakhir yang dibahas guru di kelas.

 _"_ _Ugh, soalnya susah," keluhku._

 _"_ _Jangan bilang susah dulu, kan belum dicoba," Okaasan menyahutiku._

 _"_ _Apa Okaasan bisa memberikanku_ clue _untuk mengerjakannya?"_

 _Okaasan menatap Otousan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan olehku. "Lihat, anakmu jadi pintar menawar gara-gara kamu, Anata."_

 _Tangan kanan Otousan memberi isyarat agar aku mendekatinya._

 _Ia berbisik. "Gunakan_ puppy eyes no jutsu _milikmu, Tetsu—"_

 _"—_ _itu tidak akan mempan lagi, Tetsu-kun."_

 _Aku merenggut kesal dan membuat para orang dewasa tertawa, termasuk Obaasan yang sudah tertawa sejak tadi. "Percuma dong, aku minta bantuan Okaasan," gumamku._

 _Bilangnya tidak mempan, tapi saat aku memilih untuk terus memandanginya beberapa menit, ia bilang. "Okaasan menyerah, Tetsu-kun menang lagi." Matanya yang sewarna denganku memandang Otousan yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kamu sih," keluh Okaasan._

 _Otousan memasang wajah jahil dengan mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya._

 _Aku cengengesan sambil menengok ke arah Obaasan yang duduk di atas sofa._

 _Ia mengangkat ibu jari pada tangan kanannya seraya bergumam, "Bagus, Tecchan."_

 _"_ _Ibu ternyata mendukung Tetsu-kun juga, ya. Kejam..." ucap Okaasan sedih. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia menyisingkan lengan panjang kaosnya sampai siku. "Nah, ayo kita mulai belajar dengan serius, Tetsu-kun~"_

 _Kegiatan belajar intensif bersama Okaasan pun dimulai._

Ternyata ingatanku tentang kejadian itu masih belum pudar.

Aku bersyukur, sampai sekarang, kami berempat masih tinggal bersama.

Momen waktu itu, takkan kulupakan.

* * *

 **Aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Obaasan dan Otousan tertawa melihat aku merengek meminta penjelasan dari soal-soal yang diberikan Okaasan. Hati Okaasan pun luluh, ia memberiku cara-cara mudah untuk mengerjakannya.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 10th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	11. 11th Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO  
**

* * *

Sewaktu pembagian rapot sekaligus acara temu antara wali kelas dan orang tua atau wali murid, Okaasan mengambil jatah cuti demi acara tersebut. Selama acara berlangsung, aku terus memandangi selembar kertas yang berisi nilai dari hasil ujian akhir semester yang kukerjakan. Nilai-nilaiku naik semua. Bahkan nilai pelajaran fisik yang biasanya harus ikut remedial pun jadi lebih dari nilai kkm.

Itu kali pertama aku merasakan kerja kerasku dalam belajar benar-benar terbayar.

Okaasan sempat memuji, begitu juga wali kelasku.

 _"_ _Nilai Kuroko-kun meningkat, pelajaran sejarah juga berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna. Selamat, ya," kata wali kelas._

 _"_ _Nilainya harus dipertahankan, Tetsu-kun," ucap Okaasan padaku._

 _Aku hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis._

 _"_ _Telpon Otousan sana supaya tiketnya dibeli hari ini. Pertandingan finalnya 'kan besok," kata Okaasan lagi seraya memberikanku ponsel flipnya. Ia sempat mengacak rambutku pelan._

 _Aku menurut lalu keluar ruang kelas yang dijadikan tempat dari acara itu._

 _Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, sambungan pun terhubung._ 'Ya? Ada apa, Yui?'

 _"_ _Otousan! Ini Tetsuya!" Suara tawa menjadi sahutan darinya. "Aku berhasil! Tidak ada nilai merahnya! Pokoknya Otousan harus jadi belikan tiket nonton hari ini sebelum kehabisan!" Dengan sekali tarikan napas aku mengabari berita tersebut pada Otousan._

'Baiklah. Mudah-mudahan tidak kehabisan, ya.'

 _"_ _Otousan! Pokoknya nggak boleh kehabisan! Titik!"_

'Iya, Tuan Muda Tetsuya. Selamat kalau begitu.'

 _"_ _Ehehehe."_

Begitu mengingat kenangan itu, aku langsung menghampiri Otousan yang ada di ruang keluarga bersama Okaasan dan Obaasan. "Tumben Tetsuya keluar kamar jam segini," katanya menyapaku saat aku berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga.

Aku terdiam. Baru tersadar kalau beberapa hari terakhir ini lebih memilih mendekam di kamar.

"Sini, Tetsu-kun. Duduk di samping Okaasan," ajak Okaasan sambil tersenyum senang.

Kakiku melangkah mendekatinya lalu duduk di atas karpet berbulu. Obaasan dan Otousan duduk di atas sofa, menonton TV. Okaasan terlihat sibuk menyulam. "Sudah berapa lama aku mendekam di kamar?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mm, entahlah. Yang terpenting Tetsu-kun mulai mau kumpul lagi. Iya 'kan, Bu?"

Obaasan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Okaasan.

"Ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan. Maaf," kataku sedikit meringis tidak enak.

"Apa ada yang ingin Tetsuya katakan?" tanya Otousan.

Mataku memandanginya sebentar sebelum beralih ke siaran televisi yang menyiarkan program _talkshow_. "Aku hanya teringat waktu pertama kali menonton pertandingan basket. Otousan ingat, kan? Waktu itu Otousan yang menjanjikannya padaku," ceritaku seraya menengok lagi padanya.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah sedikit memutih walau masih bisa tertutupi dengan rambut biru langitnya. "Oh, itu ya. Yaaa, 'kan sudah janji. Janji adalah hutang. Ingat itu baik-baik, Tetsuya. Terutama kamu itu laki-laki. Tidak boleh melanggar janji, apalagi janjinya pada perempuan," jelasnya panjang lebar, sekaligus memberikan nasihat padaku.

Aku tertawa pelan, "Iya."

"Tetsu-kun, tidak boleh pacaran dulu sekarang," tukas Okaasan.

Alisku mengkerut. "Otousan hanya menasihatiku. Aku juga belum memikirkannya."

"Bagus! Itu baru anak Okaasan!"

"Bilang saja tidak mau diduakan Tetsuya," sahut Otousan dengan nada jahil.

"Memang~" Okaasan yang duduk di samping kiriku memeluk leherku dan menempelkan pipi kami. "Okaasan masih mau memanjakanmu lebih lama lagi," katanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Sekali lagi aku menengok ke arah Otousan. "Otousan ingat soal pertandingannya?"

"Mm, kalau tidak salah, waktu itu kita melihat putaran final antar universitas daerah Tokyo," jawabnya dengan jari telunjuk memegang dagu. "Kalau tidak salah, Universitas Tokyo lawan Universitas Wasedai. Universitas Tokyo menang dengan selisih skor tipis di menit-menit terakhir. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin bertanya saja," jawabku seraya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 **Ujian selesai. Rapot pun sudah dibagikan. Nilaiku di atas rata-rata semua, minus pelajaran fisik yang hampir merah. "Janji adalah hutang," kata Otousan. Hanya aku dan Otousan yang pergi ke pertandingan final itu.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 11th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow \\(^~^)/

 **Balas review :** Saya baca review-review ZPS, banyak yang minta angst. Saya berusaha memahami perasaan dan karakter Tecchan demi fanfic ini. ._. Tapi saya takut, angst versi saya kurang dari ekspektasi readers. Ahaha, demo ganba desu! ^^

CHAU!


	12. 12th Paper

**Everybody give me an attention!  
When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (This is the story of my glory road) **

**Ono Kensho** **–** **ZERO  
**

* * *

"Oh iya, waktu itu Tetsuya terlihat bahagia sekali menontonnya."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Ingatanku samar-samar. Tapi yang kutahu, mataku terus memandangi lapangan basket yang menjadi pusat perhatian para penonton. Dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Otousan benar-benar mendapatkan tempat duduk yang pas sekali untuk kami menonton.

Otousan tersenyum. "Matamu berbinar-binar melihat pertandingan itu. Tiap bola masuk ke ring, kau selalu meloncat kegirangan."

Aku merasa kedua pipiku memerah.

"Ihihi, Tecchan bahagia sekali ya, sepertinya," kata Obaasan.

"Ugh, Obaasan jangan meledekku."

Mereka tertawa setelahnya. Okaasan mengacak rambutku sambil tertawa pelan. "Mau lihat fotonya? Kalau tidak salah, foto itu sudah dicetak dan dimasukkan ke album punya Tetsu-kun," katanya.

Aku mengangguk.

Kulihat Okaasan mengambil album yang dimaksud dari lemari buku yang ada di pojok ruangan. Album sudah di atas kedua tanganku beberapa menit kemudian. Ia mencarikan fotoku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Nah, ini fotomu. Lucu, kan?" Okaasan tersenyum geli.

"...iya."

Aku ikut tersenyum. Ada empat foto yang ditempel di satu halaman. Foto-foto itu diambil dari samping dan aku terlihat tidak menyadarinya. Di foto teratas sebelah kiri, aku sedang duduk dengan kedua mata fokus ke depan. Topi berwarna putih yang kupakai tidak membuat wajahku tertutupi.

Di sebelahnya, masih dalam posisi duduk. Tapi kedua tanganku terkatup di depan dada. Bertepuk tangan.

Lalu di bawahnya, aku agak membelakangi kamera. Terlihat sekali aku sedang berdiri. Dan di foto terakhir, aku terlihat seperti difoto setelah Otousan memanggilku. Mulutku terbuka sedikit dengan ekspresi bingung.

Reflek aku tertawa pelan.

"Ihihi, mukamu lucu banget, kan?" kata Okaasan.

"Iya."

* * *

 **Otousan cerita, mataku berbinar-binar melihat pertandingan itu. Tiap bola masuk ke dalam ring, aku selalu meloncat kegirangan. Okaasan menunjukkan fotoku yang diambil diam-diam oleh Otousan. Aku tersenyum dan tertawa melihatnya.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 12th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow \\(^~^)/

CHAU!


	13. 13th Paper

**There were no words that could express what I felt was missing at that time**  
 **I was just there because I liked it**  
 **My feelings couldn't reach you because I lacked the power**  
 **It's also so that I won't repeat this ever again**

 ** **Kuroko Tetsuya**** ** ** ** **–****** Boku no Omoi  
**

* * *

Di hari pertama aku mulai menjadi murid kelas 6 SD, aku bertemu dengan Ogiwara-kun di tempat biasa kami bermain basket sepulang sekolah. Aku masih mengingatnya. Ia tersenyum padaku, tapi aku merasa ia memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya. Tas masih digendong di belakang badan Ogiwara-kun. Ia juga masih memakai jaket baseball favoritnya.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku janggal. Biasanya ia datang dengan bola basket. Tapi di hari itu, aku tidak menemukan bola basket di sekitarnya.

 _"_ _Ogiwara-kun, kau tidak bawa bola basket?" tanyaku bingung._

 _"_ _Mm, bolanya... dibawa Okaasan."_

 _Kedua mataku menyipit. "Kok bisa? Apa Ogiwara-kun tidak boleh main lagi?" Kali itu aku bertanya dengan nada cemas._

 _Ia menghela napas berat. "Maaf, Kuroko."_

 _"_ _Eh? Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanyaku bingung._

 _"_ _Aku harus pindah rumah, Kuroko. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu pindah kemana, tapi kemungkinan tidak di Tokyo lagi," jelasnya yang langsung membuatku bungkam. "Maaf, aku tak bisa bermain denganmu."_

 _Perlahan, aku menunduk. "O-oh, begitu."_

 _"_ _Jangan nangis, Kuroko." Ia terkekeh pelan._

 _"_ _Siapa yang nangis?" Kedua mataku berkedip beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan air yang mulai berkumpul di bagian bawah mata. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Yaaa, mau bagaimana lagi?" gumamku._

 _"_ _Tapi aku ingin membuat janji denganmu," pintanya._

 _"_ _Janji apa?"_

 _Ia menggosokkan hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk, gugup. "Saat SMP nanti, kita harus masuk klub basket di SMP pilihan kita masing-masing. Aku ingin kita berhadapan lagi di lapangan. Tapi bukan sebagai teman, melainkan lawan," ucap Ogiwara-kun lugas dan diikuti cengiran lebar khasnya._

 _"_ _Lawan?"_

 _"_ _Iya, lawan."_

 _Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Tapi 'kan ada kemungkinan kita satu SMP," kataku._

 _Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Muri da, Kuroko."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _...jadi?"_

 _"_ _Baiklah."_

 _Kami pun bersalaman sebagai tanda pengunci janji kami._

* * *

 **Kelas 6 di awal semester, Ogiwara-kun bilang akan pindah rumah. Dia tidak bilang pindah kemana, tapi kami membuat janji untuk masuk klub basket di SMP masing-masing. Supaya nantinya kami bisa berhadapan lagi di lapangan.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 13th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow \\(^~^)/

CHAU!


	14. 14th Paper

**There were no words that could express what I felt was missing at that time**  
 **I was just there because I liked it**  
 **My feelings couldn't reach you because I lacked the power**  
 **It's also so that I won't repeat this ever again**

 ** **Kuroko Tetsuya**** ** ** ** **–****** Boku no Omoi  
**

* * *

Aku mendapat surat untuk pertama kalinya di kelas 6 SD. Pengirimnya dari Ogiwara-kun dan itu terjadi dua bulan setelah kepindahannya. Awalnya aku tidak percaya saat Okaasan memberiku sebuah amplop setelah aku selesai sarapan.

 _"_ _Tetsu-kun, kemarin ada surat datang untukmu, loh."_

 _"_ _Surat? Dari siapa?"_

 _Okaasan tersenyum lalu memberikan amplop putih padaku. Aku membaca perlahan tulisan yang ada di luar amplop. Benar, itu untukku. Segera kubuka amplopnya dan membaca isi surat._

 _"_ _Dari Ogiwara-kun, Okaasan!"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, Tetsu-kun harus membalasnya nanti," sahut Okaasan._

 _"_ _Iya, tentu!"_

 ** _._**

 _Dengan gerakan tidak sabar, aku membuka amplop. Tertera alamat rumah Ogiwara-kun di bagian luar amplop. Aku mengejanya meski gagal dan meminta bantuan Okaasan untuk membacakan alamat tersebut. Prefektur Ibaraki katanya. Tentu setelah tahu alamatnya, aku sempat berniat untuk berkunjung. Tapi Okaasan langsung melarang._

 _"_ _Ibaraki itu jauh dari sini. Kalau mau ke sana, biar diantar Okaasan atau Otousan, ya?"_

 _"_ _Aku maunya setelah pulang sekolah, Okaasan."_

 _"_ _Tapi tempatnya jauh, Sayangku Tetsu-kun."_

 _Dan aku pun memasang wajah cemberut. Aku membaca isi surat itu dalam hati setelah mencuci mangkuk bekas serealku. Tulisan Ogiwara-kun masih banyak menggunakan hiragana dan katakana ketimbang kanji. Meski begitu, tulisannya cukup rapi._

[Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya,

Halo! Lama tidak bertemu dan bermain basket denganmu, Kuroko! Jujur saja, aku rindu main denganmu. Oh, apa kau kaget mendapat surat dariku? Ini ide dari teman baruku di Meikou. Dan ya, aku sudah bisa beradaptasi di tempat baruku ini. Mereka ramah sekali padaku! Aku sering diajak main juga oleh mereka dan permainan basket mereka itu menakjubkan! Terutama senior-senior dari SMP Meikou!

Omong-omong, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di SMP Meikou, Kuroko. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku belum pernah dengar ceritamu tentang SMP pilihanmu, loh! Aku sudah bercerita, kau harus balas suratku ini dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu setelah aku pindah!

Kau tidak kesepian 'kan, Kuroko? Ehehe.

Kurasa cukup sampai sini dulu surat dariku. Ditunggu surat balasannya! Dan ayo berjuang bersama-sama untuk memenuhi janji kita, Kuroko!

Temanmu di Ibaraki, Ogiwara Shigehiro.]

 _"_ _Mei...kou?" gumamku pelan seraya melipat kertas lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam amplop. Itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama sekolah tersebut. "Otousan, Meikou itu di Ibaraki juga, ya?" tanyaku, minta pencerahan._

 _"_ _Hm? Iya, ada di Ibaraki. Kenapa? Ogiwara-kun sekolah di sana?"_

 _Hebat. Otousan bisa menebaknya dengan benar. "Iya. Kalau aku... akan sekolah dimana?" Pertanyaanku lebih ditujukan untuk diriku sendiri karena aku belum memikirkan sekolah lanjutan._

 **.**

Omong-omong, aku masih menyimpan pesan surel yang pertama kali kukirim ke Ogiwara-kun. Isinya lumayan panjang dan aku tidak mau mengungkit soal itu lagi. Bahkan aku sempat mengulang ketikan beberapa kali karena aku merasa isinya kurang pas untuk surel pertama. Aku sempat panik ketika Ogiwara-kun menelponku setelah menerima surelnya. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, itu juga pertama kalinya aku mendapat telepon dari seseorang.

 _"_ Moshi moshi _!" Tanpa sadar suaraku bergetar gugup begitu mengangkat telepon dari ponsel baruku. Saking gugupnya, aku takut suara jantungku ikut terdengar._

'Kuroko!'

 _"_ _Aa...!? Ogiwara-kun!?_ H-hajimemashite _!" Salah dialog! Aku menutup sebelah wajahku karena malu. Terdengar Ogiwara-kun menyahut bingung. "A-aha,_ s-sumimasen _. Maksudku, tentang mengobrol lewat ponsel atau semacamnya," ucapku sambil tertawa kikuk._

 _'_ Ahaha... begitu, ya. Yaaa, kau bicara soal itu, memang agak memalukan juga.'

 _"_ _Tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk, aku jadi panik."_

 _Ogiwara-kun tertawa._ 'Maaf, ya. Tadinya aku ingin mengirim pesan, lalu surel darimu datang. Jadi... karena terlalu senang, tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menelponmu.' _Nada senang benar-benar terdengar jelas._

 _Perlahan aku mulai tenang setelahnya. "Apa kau menerima surelku?"_

'Yap! Aku sudah menerimanya!'

 _Aku menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah, aku takut salah kirim. Selama ini kita hanya kirim-kiriman surat, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan ini," akuku. Berharap Ogiwara-kun memaklumi._

'Aku akan jadi teman latihanmu supaya kau terbiasa. Jadi, tetap kirim surel dan telpon aku, ya?'

 _"_ Hai _!"_

Aku tersenyum miris. Dari awal bertemu, Ogiwara-kun selalu membantuku. Dia... bagaikan seorang kakak. Masalahku dengan Kisedai (terutama tentang Aomine-kun), aku hanya cerita padanya. Ia memberiku saran dan semangat. Tapi tetap, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lalu sekarang, aku... sudah menyakiti Ogiwara-kun.

* * *

 **Meski terpisah jarak, komunikasi kami tetap berlanjut lewat surat. Kini surat-surat darinya masih kusimpan di kotak pandora. Saat aku dibelikan ponsel, kami bisa mengirim pesan dan menelpon.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 14th Paper End ~**

* * *

 **Note :** Obrolan Ogiwara dan Tecchan itu asli ada di bonus DVD/Blue-Ray volume 5 season 3. **Big thanks for mosaku-k tumblr** yang sudah menterjemahkannya ke bahasa Inggris. #bow ^^

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow \\(^~^)/

CHAU!


	15. 15th Paper

**It's because I like something that I do more than necessary, although there are days when I hate it  
The heart is pondering is as it's always putting heart into things  
Just what is considered important is different to you and I**  
 **I'm not saying to blame others, just act like yourself with each other**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** **–** **Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni**

* * *

Surat-surat dari Ogiwara-kun masih tercecer di hadapanku. Sudah berulang kali kubaca, tapi aku hanya menghela napas pasrah. Aku tahu, ia takkan menghubungiku lagi. Nomor ponselnya sudah tidak aktif. Aku yakin 1000% kalau dirinya juga takkan mau mengirim surat padaku.

Ini semua salahnya.

Kejadian di hari itu masih berputar-putar di pikiranku layaknya pemutar film yang sudah rusak. Kejadian dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat temanku menangis putus asa di depan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Ya. Ogiwara-kun menangis.

Itu semua salahnya.

Tapi aku juga merasa bersalah pada Ogiwara-kun.

Aku menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Mengingat turnamen nasional antar SMP yang terakhir kali kuikuti. Kejuaraan itu dimulai bulan Juli, dan sudah beberapa bulan juga aku mendapat tekanan dari berbagai pihak.

Aku mendapat tekanan dari teman setimku.

Mereka dikenal dengan Kiseki no sedai atau Kisedai.

Hari itu diadakan dua kali pertandingan. Babak semifinal dan final dengan jeda waktu yang lumayan lama. Aku melihat permainan Ogiwara-kun saat SMP-nya, yaitu SMP Meikou melawan SMP Kyousen dengan skor 67-66 di semi final.

Ogiwara-kun dan teman setimnya terlihat puas dengan hasil yang diperoleh.

Selanjutnya, SMP Teikou melawan SMP Kamata Nishi.

 _"_ _Pelatih, biarkan aku bermain dari awal."_

Itu kali pertama aku bertindak egois dan Pelatih menurutinya. Andai saja aku tidak memintanya, pasti aku bisa bermain di babak final. Janjiku dengan Ogiwara-kun untuk bertanding sebagai lawan bisa terwujud.

Tapi gara-gara aku yang ceroboh, aku justru tersikut lawan. Aku langsung pingsan di tengah-tengah lapangan.

Dia sudah janji padaku untuk bermain serius setelah aku sadar.

Tapi...

* * *

 **Tapi semua itu, terasa mustahil sekarang. Berkat seseorang, aku hilang kontak dengannya lagi. Tapi aku juga merasa bersalah padanya. Bukan salahnya juga, tapi semua salahku. Kalau saja aku bermain sampai akhir, sampai pertandingan final, ini semua takkan terjadi.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 15th Paper End ~**

* * *

 **Note :** Sengaja update dua chapter karena pendek (sangat!). ^^

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow \\(^~^)/

CHAU!


	16. 16th Paper

**It's because I like something that I do more than necessary, although there are days when I hate it  
The heart is pondering is as it's always putting heart into things  
Just what is considered important is different to you and I**  
 **I'm not saying to blame others, just act like yourself with each other**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** **–** **Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni**

* * *

Sudah berulang kali aku mengingatnya. Selalu tanpa sadar air mataku keluar. Dalam diam aku menangis.

Rasa sakit yang kurasakan ketika melihat pertandingannya secara langsung dari televisi, Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun yang bertindak keterlaluan masih bisa kurasakan sampai sekarang. Aku yakin, Akashi-kun yang ada di balik semua ini. Padahal... dia sudah janji untuk meminta yang lain agar mau bermain serius melawan SMP Meikou tapi kenapa...

Kenapa... jadi seperti itu?

Kenapa!?

* * *

 **Tiap kali mengingatnya, mataku masih mengeluarkan air mata. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghancurkan janjiku dengan Ogiwara-kun?**

 **~ Tetsuya's 16th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow \\(^~^)/

CHAU!


	17. 17th Paper

**"Can you hear it… can you hear it?"**  
 **Deep within your heart…**  
 **It's surely the voice from that day,**  
 **your sobbing voice.**

 **SCREEN mode -** **Ambivalence  
**

* * *

Aku memang hanya mengikuti dua kali turnamen, itu pun yang terakhir aku tidak ikut bermain di babak final. Di turnamen yang kedua inilah aku ingin menepati janjiku dengan Ogiwara-kun. Setelah tim Meikou berjuang keras sampai ke babak final lalu melawan Teikou, tapi itu yang mereka dapat.

Skor 111-11.

Itu pun dua poin terakhir hasil dari dunk Murasakibara-kun yang disengaja.

Sial. Air mataku keluar lagi.

Rasanya sakit begitu tahu itu hanya permainan Kisedai. Iya. Sejak awal memang aku merasakan ada yang aneh dari mereka. Ternyata mereka mengincar skor dengan nilai 1. Mereka sengaja memberikan 11 poin untuk tim Meikou.

Aku memang tidak tahu, alasan apa yang membuat mereka melakukan hal itu.

Dan aku TIDAK mau tahu.

Mereka sudah melukai harga diri para pemain. Menjadikan tim lawan sebagai mainannya.

Aku benci.

Aku marah.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak ikut bermain, dan di saat terakhir hanya bisa berdiri di luar lapangan. Memandang segalanya yang terjadi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Permainan basket apa itu?

Ini berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya. Tahun lalu, untuk pertama kalinya tim Teikou berhasil menjuarai turnamen dengan aku yang menjadi pemain reguler. Aku pun ikut diturunkan kala itu. Tapi tahun ini...

Di saat Ogiwara-kun dan teman satu timnya berhasil masuk babak final, malah aku yang tak bisa menepati janji.

Justru janji itu dihancurkan oleh tim Teikou.

Dihancurkan olehnya.

 _Aku melihat papan skor lalu mataku bertabrakkan dengan mata Ogiwara-kun. Ia memanggilku dengan wajah menangis._

 _"_ _Kuroko..."_

Kuroko...

 _Sakit. Telingaku mendadak berdengung. Tak ada suara lainnya yang kutangkap selain suara Ogiwara-kun. Napasku memburu. Kedua mataku melirik ke kanan lalu ke kiri dengan pandangan gelisah. Mencoba mencari bantuan._

Kuroko...

 _Tapi sekali lagi, hanya suaranya yang terdengar._

 _Aku ingin menutup telingaku serapat mungkin. Tapi seluruh tubuhku menolak untuk bergerak. Kedua tanganku seolah mati rasa di saat itu juga. Air mataku keluar dengan derasnya tanpa kuminta dari mataku._

Kilasan balik saat aku bicara dengan Akashi-kun menyeruak di dalam benakku. Memaksa masuk dan membuatku kesulitan bernapas.

 _"_ _Apa tak ada hal yang lebih penting selain kemenangan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada."_

 _Sesak. Dadaku sakit. Sulit bernapas. Siapapun... Tolong aku...!_

 _Aku tidak tahu lagi..._

 _Aku tidak mengerti._

 _Apa itu kemenangan yang sebenarnya...?_

* * *

 **Teikou menang tiga kali berturut-turut di tangan Kisedai. Tapi kemenangan ketiga itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak merasa senang. Justru sebaliknya, hatiku terasa sakit. Bernapas pun rasanya sulit saat melihat wajah Ogiwara-kun.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 17th Paper End ~**

* * *

 **Note :** Update dua chapter!

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow \\(^~^)/

CHAU!


	18. 18th Paper

**"Can you hear it… can you hear it?"**  
 **Deep within your heart…**  
 **It's surely the voice from that day,**  
 **your sobbing voice.**

 **SCREEN mode -** **Ambivalence**

* * *

 **"Menang itu apa?" Apa ini semua bisa disebut 'kemenangan'?**

 **~ Tetsuya's 18th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow \\(^~^)/

CHAU!


	19. 19th Paper

**It's because I like something that I do more than necessary, although there are days when I hate it  
The heart is pondering is as it's always putting heart into things  
Just what is considered important is different to you and I**  
 **I'm not saying to blame others, just act like yourself with each other**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** **–** **Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni**

* * *

 _Di hari berikutnya setelah turnamen nasional, aku bicara pada mereka semua. Aku duduk di tengah-tengah mereka karena tubuhku masih lemas akibat pertandingan final kemarin._

 _"_ _Kenapa... Kenapa kalian harus bertanding seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil menunduk._

 _Akashi-kun yang berdiri tepat di depanku menjawabnya. "Kenapa...? Perbedaan kekuatan kita jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, itu takkan merubah apa-apa."_

 _Dingin._

 _Menusuk._

 _Itu bukan Akashi-kun yang kukenal._

 _"_ _Tapi waktu itu aku bilang, jangan memudahkan pertandingan melawan mereka," sahutku._

 _"_ _Kami lebih memilih memanipulasi pertandingan, daripada berkompetisi untuk melihat siapa yang lebih banyak mencetak skor. Konsentrasi tim jadi lebih bagus," balasnya._

 _"_ _Bukan! Maksud perkataanku—"_

 _"—_ _kalau kau pikir aku melakukannya untuk memuaskan diriku sendiri, tidak masalah. Tapi kalau kau ingin kami bermain dengan serius, kenapa kau tidak bilang juga di pertandingan yang lainnya?"_

 _Napasku tercekat seketika._

 _Ia melanjutkan lagi._

 _"_ _Kau tidak peduli kalau lawannya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau hanya bilang begitu karena ada temanmu di tim lawan. Aku yakin, kaulah yang ingin memuaskan dirimu sendiri."_

 _Tanganku terkepal di atas kedua lututku._

 _Aku?_

 _Memuaskan diriku sendiri?_

 _Padahal sejauh ini aku sudah mencoba untuk membuat kalian (terutama Aomine-kun) mau bermain serius lagi seperti dulu. Tapi kalian tak mau mendengar! Kalian seenaknya sendiri membuat keputusan yang tak masuk akal dengan bermain-main di tiap pertandingan!_

 _Mencetak skor lebih banyak?_

 _Kalian sadar kalau kalian satu tim, tapi kenapa—_

 _Aku tak ingin mendengar suara mereka lagi. Mereka bicara satu-persatu untuk membenarkan tindakan mereka. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Aku... tidak tahu..."_

 _Kepalaku masih menunduk. Aku tak ingin melihat mereka lagi._

 _"_ _Tapi bagiku, masih, kemenangan kemarin, sangat_ _ **sangat**_ _menyakitkan sampai hari ini. Setelah ini, tak ada pilihan lain..."_

 _Aku menarik napas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau melihat hal seperti itu lagi. Aku juga tak mungkin bisa melupakannya. Jadi..."_

 _Mataku tertutup sebentar._

 _"_ _...aku tak ingin bermain basket lagi."_

Itu adalah keputusan final yang sangat menyakitkan untukku.

* * *

 **Rasa sakit saat dipojokkan oleh kalian berlima, masih bisa kurasakan dengan sangat jelas sampai sekarang. Emosiku meluap, tapi akhirnya aku memilih untuk berhenti.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 19th Paper End ~**

* * *

 **Note :** Maaf sebelumnya, fanfic ini memang pendek tiap chapternya. Satu chapter gak sampai 3k - 4k words, paling panjang mungkin hanya 2k. Terima kasih untuk semua review-nya. Saya baca kok, cuma hmmm, mari anggap saya saudaranya Tanaka-kun yang malas. #bow :')

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow \\(^~^)/

CHAU!


	20. 20th Paper

**It's because I like something that I do more than necessary, although there are days when I hate it  
The heart is pondering is as it's always putting heart into things  
Just what is considered important is different to you and I**  
 **I'm not saying to blame others, just act like yourself with each other**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** **–** **Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni**

* * *

Aku mengambil langkah awal, yaitu menyimpan semua barang-barang yang bersangkutan dengan basket ke dalam kardus. Benda bulat berwarna jingga terang yang sudah agak menggelap itu kutaruh di atas lemari pakaian yang tingginya hampir mengenai atap ruang kamar. Aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Lalu di hari berikutnya, aku beraktivitas seperti biasa. Tapi sialnya, langkah kakiku malah membawaku ke _gym_ setelah jam pelajaran selesai. Aku pun langsung mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dan mencatat sesuatu di otak.

Tidak boleh ke _gym_ sekolah.

Awalnya kupikir akan baik-baik saja, tapi... tetap saja ada yang hilang.

...kosong.

Dan aku tak mau mengakuinya secara gamblang.

Tidak, karena aku sudah berhenti mencintainya.

Sekarang _mood_ -ku untuk melakukan segala hal jadi menghilang. Setelah pembicaraanku dengan mereka berlima, aku pun mengundurkan diri dan tidak pernah datang lagi ke _gym_ untuk latihan seperti biasanya. Beberapa kali aku membolos, tapi berakhir dengan ultimatum dari Wali Kelas yang tidak akan mengizinkanku ikut ujian akhir sekolah jika memilih untuk bolos lagi.

Orang tuaku dan Obaasan tidak tahu soal ini. Aku tidak mau bercerita lalu berakting seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Biasanya sepulang sekolah aku latihan basket sampai malam. Tapi kali ini aku memilih pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah, perpustakaan umum, arcade, atau toko buku. Kegiatan itu terus terulang sampai pertengahan bulan Januari.

Selama sisa waktuku belajar di SMP Teikou, kuhabiskan dengan belajar untuk menghadapi ujian akhir. Pelajaran yang tertinggal, kukejar sampai beberapa hari bergadang. Terutama untuk pelajaran yang mengandung rumus dan hitung-hitungan. Selama itu pula aku memilih menghindar dari anggota-anggota klub basket, terutama mereka berlima.

Bola basket sudah kutaruh di atas lemari pakaian, sehingga ia tak terjangkau lagi dari kedua mataku.

Sungguh, ini menyebalkan.

Saat aku ingin berpikir serius, memori itu muncul lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Aku tidak suka ini!

* * *

 **Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya berhenti pada suatu hal yang sangat kau cintai? Rasanya seperti sebuah tubuh yang bergerak tanpa isinya. Kosong. Di hari-hari berikutnya, aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasanya, kecuali basket.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 20th Paper End ~**

* * *

 **Note :** Terima kasih untuk reviewers chapter 19! #bow Saya gak tau kenapa review-nya gak keliatan, tapi saya baca review kalian di email. Setting-nya tiba-tiba berubah, padahal saya gak pernah utak-atik akunnya. u_u ARIGATOU! :"D

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow \\(^~^)/

CHAU!


	21. 21st Paper

**It's because I like something that I do more than necessary, although there are days when I hate it  
The heart is pondering is as it's always putting heart into things  
Just what is considered important is different to you and I**  
 **I'm not saying to blame others, just act like yourself with each other**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** **–** **Kimi ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni**

* * *

Awal bulan Februari, aku diharuskan untuk mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah. Begitu juga dengan semua murid SMP se-Jepang. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, materi pelajaran dan mental. Sejujurnya aku bersyukur, semua pelajaran yang tertinggal bisa kukejar, walau hasilnya masih kuragukan.

Di hari terakhir, aku memilih untuk mengunjungi Ogiwara-kun di Meikou Chuugakkou yang berada di distrik Higashiibaraki, prefektur Ibaraki.

Aku merasa ini sudah waktunya aku bertemu dan bicara langsung dengannya. Aku juga tak berniat untuk bicara lewat telepon.

Setelah beberapa belas menit menaiki kereta ke prefektur sebelah, akhirnya sampai di Meikou Chuugakkou. Tanpa bertanya, aku langsung mencari _gym_. Kemungkinan masih ada yang latihan, meski murid kelas tiga ada ujian. Ternyata benar, banyak yang datang ke _gym_.

"Hmm? Kau... pemain Teikou?"

Seorang laki-laki menyadari keberadaanku. Aku pun berbalik menghadapnya, menunduk sedikit.

"Ke sini untuk bertemu Shige?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya."

"Aku teman satu timnya, Mochida," kata laki-laki berambut hitam itu, memperkenalkan diri. Alisnya mengkerut sedikit. "...kau tidak ingat? Apa kau tidak ikut bermain?" tanya Mochida-san.

"...tidak. Walau kita belum pernah ngobrol, tapi aku ingat wajahmu," balasku. "Namaku Kuroko," lanjutku, ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Ia mengajakku pergi agak menjauh dari _gym_. Takut latihan basket adik kelasnya terganggu karena ada pemain tim lawan datang, mungkin. "Turnamen nasional kemarin, benar-benar menyakitkan. Sejujurnya, bicara denganmu sekarang juga terasa aneh bagiku," ungkapnya tanpa menoleh padaku.

Aku juga tak berani menatapnya. "...maaf." Namun mataku meliriknya sebentar untuk beberapa detik. "Boleh aku—"

"—aa, Shige, ya?" Ia memotong ucapanku karena sudah tahu arah pembicaraanku. "Dia pindah sekolah. Dan juga... dia bilang, dia tak mau main basket lagi."

 _Deg._ Jantungku terasa berhenti mendadak.

Napasku tercekat di tenggerokan.

Kedua mataku menatap sosoknya yang melangkah pelan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar kakiku berhenti melangkah dan tidak mengikutinya lagi. Tapi pandangan mataku masih memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"...huh!?"

Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutku.

"Awalnya aku penasaran, kenapa dia mau pindah sekolah padahal sudah tahun terakhirnya di sini. Tapi bocah itu memang selalu pindah-pindah karena pekerjaan orang tuanya," cerita Mochida-san.

Walau diceritakan seperti itu, aku tetap tidak percaya. "K-kenapa..."

"Sebenarnya, orang-orang yang bermain di pertandingan itu bilang kalau mereka ingin masuk ke klub yang lain, bukan klub basket di SMA nanti. Secara langsung juga, pertandingan itu... sudah cukup menghancurkan hati kami," tambahnya.

Kulihat ia menunduk, tapi masih berdiri membelakangiku.

"..." Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Aku sudah... terlambat?

Napasku berangsur-angsur kembali normal, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Aku menahan napas saat mendengar cerita selanjutnya dari Mochida-san tentang Ogiwara-kun.

"...termasuk orang yang paling mencintai basket di tim kami. Tidak... mungkin hanya dialah yang paling mencintai basket dengan setulus hati." Kali itu ia berbalik setengah badan ke arahku. "Tidak terkecuali dia," lanjutnya.

Kedua mataku melebar, napasku kembali tersendat.

"Maaf... Apa yang kukatakan tadi pasti menyinggungmu," katanya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Walau begitu, aku harap, kau tidak akan menyerah pada basket."

"...huh?"

Mochida-san berdiri berhadapan denganku seutuhnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu padaku...?" tanyaku.

Ia agak menundukkan kepala. "Aku bisa mengerti dengan sekali lihat. Sekarang matamu terlihat sama seperti mata kami. Tapi terakhir kali Shige dan matamu bertemu, dia melihat sesuatu," jelasnya.

"Shige cerita, sebelum pertandingan final dimulai, Shige bertemu Kapten Teikou. Dia sangat kuat, menakutkan. Matanya juga dingin. Keempat pemain lainnya juga sama. Semua mata Kisedai terlihat dingin. Ketika dia melihatmu, kau juga sama. Tapi tetap saja, kalian berbeda."

Mochida-san menghela napas.

Aku hanya diam, menyimak semuanya dengan serius.

"Walaupun dia masih syok, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain memanggil namamu."

 _"_ _Kuroko..."_

Suaranya kembali memenuhi gendang telingaku.

"Tapi di matamu, masih ada kehangatan, Kuroko," kata Mochida-san mengakhiri cerita singkat yang sempat diucapkan dari Ogiwara-kun. Ia tersenyum lagi.

Ogiwara-kun...

Mochida-san diam memandangiku sebentar lalu tangan kanannya mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas. "Ini..." Dari dalam sana, ia mengambil sebuah _wristband_ warna hitam dan menyerahkannya padaku. "... _wristband_ Shige yang selalu dipakainya selama latihan. Ini tertinggal di lokernya. Hanya ada satu, tapi warnanya sama. Kalau mau, kau bisa memakainya," jelasnya.

"Kata Shige, dia tidak punya keinginan untuk membalas di depan mata dingin mereka. Tapi dia yakin kau pasti masih bisa berdiri lagi, dan menghancurkan mata itu," lanjut Mochida-san.

Mataku memandang benda yang ada di telapan tangan laki-laki tersebut.

Ragu.

Tapi ada perasaan lega menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatiku.

Aku ragu, apa aku bisa membenarkan apa yang dipercaya oleh Ogiwara-kun. Di satu sisi aku merasa lega, ia masih percaya padaku. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih merasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi.

Telapak tangan kananku terbuka ke atas. _Wristband_ itu pun berpindah tangan. Mataku terus menatapnya, lalu tanganku mengepal sedikit.

 _Maaf..._

 **.**

Sepulangnya dari Meikou Chuugakkou, aku memilih menghabiskan waktu sampai sore di lapangan yang biasa jadi tempat latihanku dengan Ogiwara-kun dulu. Hanya ada sekelompok laki-laki yang sepertinya duduk di bangku menengah atas tengah bermain basket. Aku duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil memperhatikan mereka.

Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku sampai mereka selesai bermain.

Aku mencoba menelpon Ogiwara-kun sekali lagi, tapi tetap tidak aktif.

Dengan ini, aku sudah benar-benar kehilangannya. Sudah dua kali, tapi aku merasa, kali ini aku tak bisa berkomunikasi lagi dengannya. Bertemu pun rasanya tidak mungkin karena aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu, dari mana aku harus mulai mencari.

Aku mengeluarkan _wristband_ milik Ogiwara-kun dari saku celana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tangan kananku mengepal. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan sudah tak terbendung lagi. "Maaf, maaf, maaf... Sampai hari terakhir kita bertemu, aku tidak bercerita apa yang terjadi, Ogiwara-kun. Aku... Bahkan aku pernah membuat seorang gadis menangis. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padanya. Aku..."

Kepalaku mendongak. Langit mulai mendung. Pertanda hujan akan turun cepat atau lambat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...?"

* * *

 **Ujian akhir sekolah sudah kujalani. Di hari terakhir, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Ogiwara-kun. Tapi ternyata ia sudah pindah lagi entah kemana dan meninggalkan wristband-nya. Mochida-san menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia juga memintaku untuk tidak menyerah pada basket.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 21st Paper End ~**

* * *

 **Note :** Saya gak maksa readers untuk terus mengikuti fanfic ini kalau memang gak suka. Di warning saya bilang format mirip webtoon atau drabble yang tiap chapter pendek. FYI, awalnya juga saya gak bikin fanfic ini dengan 1.000 chapter, tapi cuma 100 dan temanya tetep seribu burung kertas. Baru kali ini saya diminta menghapus fanfic. Tapi berhubung bukan admin FanFiction. Net yang minta atau (menurut saya) tidak menyalahi aturan, saya pilih untuk meneruskannya. Maaf ya, Haters. ^^a

Mulai chapter 31, saya update seminggu sekali karena fanfic ini keliatan nyepam banget di fandom (update dua minggu sekali). Tiap chapter minimal 1k.

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	22. 22nd Paper

**I've gotta say goodbye to you and me**  
 **I should start it right away**

 **Hyadain - Start it right away**

* * *

Pagi ini aku sarapan tanpa Obaasan. Ia menginap di rumah anak keduanya untuk menjenguk saudara sepupuku yang sempat dirawat di rumah sakit. Kemarin malam aku terus memikirkan banyak hal aneh tentang basket dan Ogiwara-kun. Aku sempat ragu untuk menyimpan _wristband_ miliknya ke dalam kotak begitu saja.

Apa keputusanku ini benar?

Berhenti dari basket?

Setelah semua perjuanganku selama ini, apa aku harus menyerah sekarang?

"Tetsu-kun? Pagi-pagi sudah melamun, ada apa?" tanya Okaasan cemas.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh iya, kemarin sore, ada teman perempuanmu datang ke rumah."

Kegiatan sarapanku dengan menu omelet terhenti. Kepalaku menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah Okaasan yang duduk di samping Otousan. "Perempuan?" bingungku. Mungkinkah...

"Iya, namanya Momoi Satsuki." Okaasan tersenyum jahil. "Dia calonmu ya, Tetsu-kun?"

"Calon apa? Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Okaasan," balasku sambil melanjutkan sarapanku.

"Bukannya kemarin ada yang bilang 'masih ingin memanjakan Tetsuya', ya? Sekarang malah mendukung," kata Otousan dengan nada kalem.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya iseng bertanya," balas Okaasan.

"Memang ada apa dia sampai ke sini?" tanyaku penasaran. "Apa dia memberikan pesan pada Okaasan?"

"Katanya, kamu selalu menghindarinya di sekolah. Benar?"

Aku tak menjawabnya dan hanya memandang menu sarapanku yang sudah habis setengah porsi. Kalau dibilang menghindar, sebenarnya memang iya. Tapi itu karena aku tak berani berhadapan dengan Momoi-san setelah tidak menepati janji yang sempat dibuat dulu dengannya. Janji untuk terus bersama dengan yang lain.

"Sebentar, Okaasan ambilkan surat darinya dulu."

Aku mengangguk sekali.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan teman-temanmu sedang tidak baik?" tanya Otousan tiba-tiba.

"...jauh dari kata baik," jawabku seraya memaksa untuk tersenyum.

Otousan tidak bertanya lagi, pun tidak membalasnya. Mungkin ia mengerti dan memberikan waktu untuk kuselesaikan sendiri.

"Kalau itu terlalu membebanimu, Tetsuya bisa cerita pada Otousan kapan saja," ucapnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ya."

Okaasan kembali ke ruang makan yang berdampingan dengan dapur sambil memegang amplop berwarna merah muda. "Gadis itu bilang, ini bukan surat cinta. Sabar ya, Tetsu-kun," kata Okaasan dengan nada prihatin. Ia menyerahkan suratnya padaku.

"Dia manajer klub basket, pasti suratnya hanya berhubungan dengan dunia basket."

Surat itu kutaruh di dekat piringku. Aku tak bisa baca langsung karena Okaasan yang penasaran pasti akan ikut membacanya.

 **.**

Okaasan dan Otousan berangkat kerja, hanya aku yang ada di rumah. Setelah ujian, murid kelas tiga tak ada kegiatan apapun, kecuali mengikuti tes ujian masuk ke sekolah lanjutan. Untuk saat ini, aku belum memikirkannya. Aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuaku semalam. Otousan memberiku waktu untuk berpikir, sekolah mana yang ingin kupilih.

Kedua tanganku memegang amplop dari Momoi-san. Perlahan aku membuka segel supaya isinya tidak robek. Sambil duduk di atas sofa dan mendengar radio, aku membaca surat itu.

 _[Untuk Tetsu-kun,_

 _Hei, apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dan bicara dengan Tetsu-kun sejak hari itu._

 _Aku tahu, Tetsu-kun menghindariku dan lainnya. Tapi aku tak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Tetsu-kun seperti dulu. Apa Tetsu-kun tidak suka?_

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak nyaman membahas ini lewat surat, tapi Tetsu-kun susah sekali untuk ditemui. Ini pun termasuk rencana B._

 _Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mendaftar di Akademi Touou. Maaf, Tetsu-kun! (T~T) Padahal aku ingin sekali satu sekolah lagi dengan Tetsu-kun, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Aomine-kun begitu saja. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang mau mengurusnya di sekolah. Tetsu-kun tahu sendiri bagaimana tingkahnya sekarang. #pundung_

 _Setelah membaca surat ini, aku harap Tetsu-kun mau menemuiku lagi. Dan dimanapun Tetsu-kun bersekolah, aku harap Tetsu-kun masih bermain basket. :)_

 _Aku suka sekali melihat Tetsu-kun saat di atas lapangan basket._

 _Aku juga berharap, tim Tetsu-kun nanti, bisa mengalahkan Touou. Walau begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya semudah itu. (*~*)9 Jadi, semangat berjuang, Tetsu-kun!_

 _Tim Touou katanya kuat,_ loh

 _Sampai bertemu lagi._

 _Jaga diri Tetsu-kun baik-baik, ya. Jangan terlalu memforsir diri sendiri._ Bye, bye _! :)]_

 _Tes. Tes._

" _Are_? Aku sampai menangis begini? Ahahaha..."

Bahkan Momoi-san sampai berharap seperti itu padaku. Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya. Ia masih menginginkanku untuk bermain basket. Kalau... aku benar-benar menyerah sekarang, bukannya itu sama saja dengan melarikan diri?

Benar.

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini.

Aku ingin bermain basket lagi.

Aku mencintai basket. Dengan alasan seperti itu, takkan bisa membuatku berhenti bermain basket.

Ya, benar.

Aku tidak boleh menyerah.

 **.**

Selesai makan malam, kami kumpul di ruang keluarga. Obaasan sudah pulang sejak jam tiga sore tadi. Aku duduk beralaskan karpet berbulu bersama Okaasan yang sibuk menjahit baju Otousan.

Rasa was-was merasukiku. Okaasan benar-benar serius melarangku untuk bermain basket sejak pertandingan itu. Jadi, bukan karena aku menyerah saja yang jadi alasannya. Baru kali itu aku bermain basket sampai terluka di kepala. Bahkan sampai diperban selama seminggu.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi Okaasan saat aku membuka pintu. Ia langsung memelukku dan menangis.

 _"_ _Tetsu-kun tidak boleh bermain basket lagi!"_

Tanpa sadar, aku mengangguk.

" _Ano_..." Perhatian mereka teralihkan padaku. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk... bermain basket lagi di SMA nanti," kataku seraya memandang mereka bergantian.

Otousan dan Obaasan yang duduk di atas sofa tersenyum.

"Bukannya Tetsu-kun janji, tidak akan bermain basket lagi?" tanya Okaasan.

"Seharian ini aku memikirkannya. Aku memang belum menemukan jawaban yang selalu kucari setelah pertandingan itu, tapi aku tak bisa menyerah soal basket. Meski aku akan terluka lagi, mungkin," ceritaku. Aku menatap Okaasan yang sepertinya ingin membujukku untuk berubah pikiran. "Okaasan, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Luka waktu itu hanya kecelakaan kecil," lanjutku.

"Tapi kalau kamu sampai gegar otak, bagaimana!?" bentaknya.

"Itu..."

"Yui, biarkan Tetsuya bermain. Itu keputusannya," kata Otousan mulai angkat bicara. Kemudian kedua matanya menatapku. "Tapi kamu harus bisa bertanggungjawab atas keputusanmu, Tetsuya."

"Iya, Otousan." Aku kembali menatap Okaasan. "Bolehkan, Okaasan?"

"Haaah... Baiklah."

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan sampai kecelakaan, ya."

"Iya, aku akan berhati-hati."

* * *

 **Pagi ini, Okaasan bilang kalau ada seorang gadis mencariku kemarin. Momoi-san memberikan surat padaku. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku memang tak bisa menyerah pada basket. Aku sangat mencintai basket. Saat aku cerita tentang keputusanku. Okaasan sempat melarang tapi akhirnya menyerah.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 22nd Paper End ~**

* * *

 **Note :** Minna! Terima kasih atas review-nya! Iya, saya berusaha untuk gak peduliin soal review dari Haters itu. Tapi sejujurnya saya gampang nge-drop saking nurutnya sama perkataan orang. Tapi untuk kali ini saya milih lanjut. Sekali lagi terima kasih! #bow ^~^

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	23. 23rd Paper

**I'll walk through the present time I believed in  
So my future self will be proud of me  
Someday I'll remember**  
 **This day when I draw a zero**

 **Ono Kensho – ZERO**

* * *

Otousan ingin membicarakan sesuatu setelah sarapan pagi ini. Semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Seperti biasa, aku duduk di atas karpet berbulu lalu berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuaku yang duduk di atas sofa. Obaasan kembali ke kamar karena merasa tak enak badan untuk beristirahat.

Dari dalam tas kantor, Otousan memberikanku beberapa brosur.

"Sekarang Tetsuya yang harus pilih sendiri," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Semua brosur yang jumlahnya ada lima itu kutaruh di atas meja yang jadi pembatas antara aku dan kedua orang tuaku. Kelimanya berisi profil tentang lima SMA swasta maupun negeri. Ada juga yang bersifat Akademi, yaitu Akademi Touou. Aku langsung mem- _blacklist_ -nya dan menaruh brosur itu di ujung meja.

"Tetsu-kun tidak mau Akademi Touou?" tanya Okaasan bingung.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dengan mata fokus ke empat brosur yang tersisa.

Ada dua SMA negeri yang direkomendasikan Otousan. Salah satunya berada di dekat rumah. Tapi seperti brosur Akademi Touou, aku memindahkannya ke ujung meja karena tak ada tulisan klub basket di sana.

SMA negeri satunya lagi, termasuk SMA elit. Biaya pendaftaran dan sebagainya cukup mahal. Aku juga tak yakin bisa diterima di SMA tersebut.

"Jangan memikirkan soal biaya, Tetsuya. Asal pengajarannya bagus, Otousan tidak mempermasalahkannya," kata Otousan setelah melihatku menatap daftar biaya dan langsung kupisahkan ke ujung meja, bersama dengan dua brosur sebelumnya.

"Bukan begitu, ujiannya pasti sulit. Aku tak yakin bisa diterima di sana," jelasku.

"Pikiran pesimismu tertular ke Tetsu-kun, Takeru," tukas Okaasan.

Otousan meringis pelan dan membuatku tersenyum geli.

Mataku kembali menyusuri isi dari dua brosur SMA swasta. SMA Shuutoku dan SMA Seirin. SMA Shuutoku, aku pernah mendengarnya. Klub basket Shuutoku salah satu klub terkuat di Tokyo. Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, aku jadi tidak memilih SMA tersebut.

Tinggal brosur SMA Seirin.

"SMA baru, _loh_. Seniornya tahun ini masih kelas dua. Jadi, kalau Tetsu-kun masuk ke sana, Tetsu-kun jadi angkatan kedua," cerita Okaasan.

Aku membaca isi brosur setelah mendengar cerita Okaasan. Hmm...

"Ujian masuknya hanya psikotes," tambah Otousan.

"Psikotes bukannya lebih sulit?" tanyaku.

Otousan menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali. "Tetsuya langsung diterima, hanya saja dari situ kepribadian Tetsuya bisa terbaca."

"Bisa langsung diterima?"

"Namanya juga sekolah baru. Tapi situasi akan berubah kalau pendaftarnya melebihi kuota. Jadi, Tetsuya harus serius mengisi lembar ujiannya," nasihat Otousan di akhir.

"Aku mau mendaftar di Seirin Koukou," putusku tanpa berpikir dua kali.

* * *

 **Hari ini, aku bersama kedua orang tuaku berdiskusi tentang SMA yang ingin kupilih. Dari lima pilihan, aku memilih Seirin Koukou. Walau baru berjalan satu tahun, kualitas pendidikannya baik. Jaraknya pun dekat dari rumah.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 23rd Paper End ~**

* * *

 **Note :** Saya gak tau pasti gimana ujian masuk SMA Seirin. Ini murni imajinasi saya, ya. UPDATE DUA CHAPTER!

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	24. 24th Paper

**No matter what is right, no matter what is a mistake  
If there is only one path that will show it**

 **Akashi ft. Kuroko – ANSWER**

* * *

Pagi ini, entah kenapa kedua kakiku terasa lebih berat untuk digerakkan. Begitu aku memikirkan apa yang akan hari ini kulakukan, aku langsung menghela napas. Upacara kelulusan. Ya, hari ini aku resmi lulus dari SMP Teikou. Walau dengan nilai pas-pasan.

Oh, lupakan soal nilai.

Tapi aku cukup percaya diri jika bersangkutan dengan bahasa Jepang, hmph!

Berkat ucapan orang tuaku dan Obaasan yang akan mengajakku pergi ke Disneyland, _mood_ -ku agak membaik. Iya, agak. Dan sampai akhir pun... aku tak bicara apapun dengan mereka.

Kecuali dengan Akashi-kun.

Sial! Kenapa dia menyadari keberadaanku?

Saat memasuki _gym_ , aku berusaha ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Bahkan Hinata-san (Ketua Kelas) sempat memandangku heran. Jika kuingat-ingat lagi ketika namaku dipanggil untuk penyerahan surat kelulusan, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku tahu, mereka melihatku secara seksama. Tapi rasa itu menguap setelah aku kembali duduk di kursiku.

Selesai penyerahan surat kelulusan, murid yang mendapat nilai tertinggi membacakan pidato.

Dan bisa ditebak. Murid yang mendapatkannya adalah... Akashi Seijuurou.

Dengan lugas ia membacakan pidato perpisahan yang mewakili angkatan kami. Suaranya yang keras itu masih terngiang di telingaku meski pembacaannya diiringi suara alat musik klub orchestra Teikou. Dari sekian banyak orang, entah kenapa pandangannya lebih sering tertuju padaku. Aku tidak mengada-ada karena kami sempat berpandangan hampir satu menit lamanya.

Aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan kala itu.

Benar. Sosoknya sudah menungguku di depan _gym_ ketika upacara kelulusan selesai.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Seolah aku sedang dihipnotis, tubuhku bergerak mengikutinya ke sisi kiri gedung utama sambil menundukkan kepala. Perasaan tidak nyaman muncul di saat itu juga. Mulutku pun ikut terkunci rapat sampai ia mengajukan satu pertanyaan padaku.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Tubuhku tersentak pelan kemudian menjawab.

"Aku belum menemukannya, tapi..." Kepalaku terangkat lalu memandang lurus pada kedua matanya yang masih berbeda warna. "Aku takkan lari lagi. Itulah yang sudah kuputuskan sekarang." Tatapan seriusku masih tertuju padanya setelah itu.

Hanya tiga detik, bibir Akashi-kun yang lurus berubah jadi sedikit melengkung.

Aku meyakinkan diri. Itu hanya senyuman penuh kepuasan atas jawabanku. Ya, pasti.

"Baiklah, kutunggu jawabanmu, Tetsuya," ucapnya. Ia bersiap pergi tapi gerakannya mendadak terhenti lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan."

Tanpa kusadari kedua bahuku sudah menegang. Begitu mantan Kapten itu pergi, aku menghembuskan napas lewat mulut. Lega bercampur senang. Lega karena aku bisa mengatakan keputusanku padanya. Tapi... senang?

Mungkin senang karena... aku takkan lari lagi?

Ya, mungkin.

* * *

 **Sampai upacara kelulusan, komunikasiku dengan anggota klub basket Teikou terputus. Aku hanya bicara dengan Akashi-kun hari ini. Aku memang belum mendapat jawabannya, tapi aku takkan lari lagi.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 24th Paper End ~**

* * *

 **Note :** Terima kasih banyak untuk Shinju Hatsune, CeiCuyaCelamanya, deagitap, Iftiyan Herliani253, PreciousPanda, Neemuresu Piero, siucchi, sae-chan miyazawa sae 407, egaocchi, Len-sama, Mizuumi Yoite, macaroon waffle, Guest, Kira Mourir, Tanchan2008, AoKaga Romantic day, Haters, siscarilia, Nanaho Haruka, ChintyaRosita, dan silent readers! ^^ Maaf, saya gak balas review satu persatu. #bow

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	25. 25th Paper

**As I carried swaying light and darkness within my heart  
I thought of you**

 **SCREEN mode – Ambivalence**

* * *

Tanpa sadar, sejak tadi aku sudah menatap kontak telepon di ponselku. Sekarang sudah ada dua puluh kontak, termasuk Kisedai, Momoi-san, dan beberapa teman sekelasku. Jumlah segitu saja menurutku sudah 'wah' karena aku jarang menggunakan benda tersebut. Aku bukanlah tipe yang _addict_ terhadap ponsel. Ah, mungkin kecanduan di awal saat aku kelas 1 SMP?

Pesan-pesan lama yang masih kusimpan kini kubaca.

Termasuk pesan dari Ogiwara-kun.

Indera penglihatanku memandang benda bulat berwarna jingga yang ada di dekat kaki kananku. Aku mengangkatnya dan menjadikan benda itu sebagai bantal. Pipi kiriku menempel pada punggung tangan kiri yang menjadi pembatas antara pipiku dengan bola basket untuk menghindari kuman. Aku memang jarang bermain basket lagi, dan aku lupa untuk mencuci bola ini. Jadi, agak sedikit, ah, lebih tepatnya sangat kotor.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi..." gumamku.

Ibu jariku berhenti menekan keypad saat mataku menangkap pesan dari Aomine-kun.

Dari semua anggota klub basket, dialah yang pertama kali mengirimiku pesan. Bukan hanya itu. Dia juga menjadi orang pertama yang meminta kontakku.

 _'_ _Tetsu! Kalau ada apa-apa SMS atau telpon aku, ya! :D Dari Aomine Daiki, Penggila Basket.'_

Ya, Aomine-kun. Kau memang penggila basket sampai-sampai tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecintaanmu pada olahraga itu sekarang. Ya, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku sebelum menggulung layar ke atas. Teman klub kedua yang mengirimiku pesan adalah si Tsunderima, maksudku Midorima-kun. Meski punya sikap mirip Asuka Langley Soryu, tapi aku tahu, dialah yang paling peduli kepada anggota tim lainnya. Anggap saja ia berada di nomor dua setelah Akashi-kun yang 'itu'.

 _'_ _Kuroko, aku hanya memberitahumu untuk membawa lucky item hari ini karena peringkat Aquarius berada di urutan terakhir-_ nodayo _. Kemarin juga kau mengeluh sakit tenggorokan, kan? Supaya sakitmu tidak makin parah, bawalah softdrink bersoda warna hitam kemana-mana. Dan JANGAN diminum! Aku memberitahumu bukan karena aku peduli-_ nodayo _!'_

...dan pesannya jadi pesan terpanjang yang pernah kudapat.

Tapi yaaa kalau diingat-ingat, di hari itu aku tidak diizinkan ikut latihan. Ekspresi Midorima-kun agak gemas saat melihatku bersin-bersin dengan tubuh bergetar. Pandangannya seolah mengatakan, ' _Tuh_ 'kan, apa kubilang'.

Ibu jari kananku kembali menekan tombol untuk menggulung layar ke atas. Ada pesan pertama dari Kise-kun. Oh, aku tak mau membukanya karena terlalu banyak menampilkan _emoticon_ sok imut dan bikin sakit mata. Dari sekian banyak orang yang kutemui, hanya dia orang yang hiperaktif. Sosoknya seperti bunga matahari, menurutku. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang berwarna pirang?

 _"_ _Kurokocchi~!"_ Suara lengkingan khas darinya tiba-tiba menyapa pendengaranku.

Ah, mana mungkin orang itu datang ke rumahku sekarang. Pasti hanya imajinasiku.

Selanjutnya pesan dari Murasakibara-kun. Isinya? Tidak jauh-jauh dari cemilan.

Memilih untuk kembali menggulung layar ke atas, sebuah nama kontak Momoi-san muncul. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mengklik dan membaca isi pesannya. Pesan pertama yang cukup... tidak biasa? Gadis itu memintaku menemaninya jalan-jalan ke mal saat _weekend_. Aku hanya mengiyakan, hitung-hitung menghabiskan waktu setelah ujian semester.

Lalu aku menekan tombol panah ke atas lagi dan terlihat nama Akashi-kun. Waktu itu... aku duluan yang mengiriminya pesan karena ia berjanji untuk mengajariku pelajaran matematika sepulang sekolah. Tangan kananku menyangga dagu sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut.

Aku lupa detailnya bagaimana, tapi berkat Akashi-kun, aku bisa jadi lebih paham lagi.

Cara mengajarnya... aku suka.

Hm? Sepertinya aku sudah mengigau. Aku harus tidur sekarang setelah belajar untuk ujian masuk SMA Seirin yang akan diadakan hari Senin besok. Oke, _oyasumi_.

* * *

 **Entah kenapa aku malah membuka pesan-pesan dari mereka malam ini. Bohong kalau aku tidak rindu. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, setelah semua ini.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 25th Paper End ~**

* * *

Sering flashback bukan berarti gak move on, ya! #eaaa Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!


	26. 26th Paper

**Are you doing well? As if you're a stranger!  
Although we don't meet, it's okay. You don't have to worry, it's fine.**

 **Kuroko & Kise – TIME MACHINE ga Nakutatte**

* * *

Sejujurnya, dari saat Okaasan memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja bulanan, aku sudah merasa tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Pertanda buruk? Anggap saja begitu. Aku diam saja, berusaha berpikir positif kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Tetsu-kun, kenapa belanjaan kita lebih sedikit dari biasanya, ya?" heran Okaasan.

Mataku mengikuti arah pandangnya yang tertuju pada troli di hadapanku. "Coba dicek lagi, Okaasan. Mungkin ada yang terlewatkan," balasku. Kami pun melakukan pengecekan dengan bantuan catatan kecil yang dibuat Okaasan semalam. Kurasa memang ada yang kurang, tapi apa—

"—Shin-nii! Hiyo mau boneka ini~!"

"Boneka kelinci Hiyori 'kan sudah banyak di rumah- _nodayo_."

 _Deg._ Suara itu... suara Midorima-kun.

"Ugh, tapi boneka ini bedaaa! Lihat! Lebih imut dan warnanya biru muda! Hiyo 'kan belum punya boneka kelinci warna biru muda seperti ini. Boleh, ya? Pwiiis, Oniichan!"

Gerakan tangan kananku terhenti karena suara anak kecil yang kuyakini milik adik satu-satunya Midorima-kun terdengar dekat sekali dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Tak lama setelahnya, suara Midorima-kun tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Ia menolak dan mengajak adiknya kembali mencari barang-barang yang dibutuhkan. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara troli lain mendekat. Aku menahan napas secara reflek seolah jika aku bernapas, Midorima-kun yang sedang berjalan ke arahku bisa merasakan keberadaanku.

"Oniichan jahat banget~ Nanti kalau kita ke sini lagi tapi bonekanya sudah habis, bagaimana?"

"Kalau habis, tinggal minta ke pabriknya langsung- _nodayo_."

"Iya, ya?"

"Hmph."

Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan pada gadis mungil berambut pendek dan berwarna sama dengan Midorima-kun itu karena mau dihasut dengan mudahnya. Pandanganku teralih, mencari boneka yang dimaksud Hiyori. Setengah dari rak khusus boneka diisi oleh boneka-boneka tersebut. Sepertinya memang stok boneka itu baru datang hari ini, jadi Midorima-kun tidak khawatir akan kehabisan.

"Ternyata memang sudah lengkap." Perhatianku langsung teralih pada Okaasan yang tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa, Tetsu-kun?"

Sekali lagi aku menatap rak tadi. "Aku ingin beli boneka," ucapku datar.

 **.**

Okaasan masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya ketika kami ingin ke toko lain. Bibirku mengkerucut melihat ekspresinya yang menahan tawa geli. Belum lagi warna wajahnya sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tolong hentikan, Okaasan. Banyak yang melihat ke arah sini," pintaku sekaligus mengingatkan kalau kami masih berada di pusat perbelanjaan.

Tawa bernada lembut itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. "Oke, oke. Maaf, Tetsu-ku—pfft!"

 _Nah_ 'kan, sekalinya tertawa akan susah dihentikan. Jadi, kupilih untuk mengabaikannya saja. Aku mencari jalan terdekat menuju toko buku. Dari awal, tujuan kami (selain belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga untuk sebulan ke depan), yaitu membeli perlengkapan sekolahku. Buku tulis kosong sudah habis. Pensil, pulpen, penghapus, sampai tempat pensil juga harus kubeli. Tempat pensil itu sudah tak layak pakai karena resletingnya rusak.

Ehem, sekalian beli novel misteri terbaru juga _sih_ , sebenarnya.

Pipi kiriku ditusuk sesuatu. Jari Okaasan. "Mukamu jadi aneh, mirip tupai begitu," ucapnya.

"Mirip tupai dari mananya, Okaasan?" heranku. Dan pipi kiriku sekali lagi menjadi korban dari keganasan tangan Okaasan. Ia mencubit pipiku. Walau tidak terlalu kencang, tapi cukup membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau Tetsu-kun tersenyum lebar, pipi tembemmu itu akan ikut melebar dan naik ke atas. Tanpa kau sadari, wajahmu jadi mirip tupai dengan kacang yang tersimpan rapi di mulutnya," jelas Okaasan.

Haruskah kuanggap ini... pujian?

Saat kami sampai di toko buku, aku sempat melihat seseorang yang tak asing bagiku di dalam sana. Aku berhenti melangkah tanpa melepas arah pandangku. Okaasan juga ikut berhenti tepat dua langkah di depanku. Sekali lagi ia memandangku bingung. Mataku melirik ke arah lain. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan alasan untuk tidak ke toko itu sekarang.

Apapun itu... Apapun itu...

"Aa, Okaasan. Bisa kita ke sana sebentar?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk salah satu toko.

"Tetsu-kun, sebenarnya siapa yang ulang tahun?" Okaasan bertanya balik.

Sepertinya aku salah tunjuk toko. Sial. Aku berdeham sebentar lalu menjawab, "A-aku pikir, ada baiknya memberi kejutan untuk Touya-kun dan Kana-chan kalau mereka datang ke rumah..." Demi apa, mata Okaasan jadi seram.

Sebelum mengambil keputusan, Okaasan sempat menengok ke toko buku. "Baiklah, kita makan siang saja. Soal kejutan, bisa dibeli nanti kalau mereka benar-benar mau datang, ya."

Aku mengangguk seraya melirik ke tempat yang sama. Sosok itu masih di sana dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya. Mungkin gadis itu kakaknya? Dan sosok yang kumaksud dari tadi adalah Kise-kun.

Intinya, hari ini aku bertemu Midorima-kun dan Kise-kun.

Sampai di rumah pun, Okaasan tidak bertanya tentang kejadian tadi siang. Aku lega tapi aku juga kesal. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku melarikan diri? Toh, setidaknya aku bisa bersikap biasa saja seolah tak ada mereka karena mereka juga takkan menyadari keberadaanku. Belum lagi... aku terlanjur membeli boneka kelinci yang diinginkan adiknya Midorima-kun. Sekarang harus kuapakan bonekanya?

Omong-omong soal boneka kelinci, aku masih menyimpan boneka kelinci warna merah muda di lemari. Oh, dan itu tidak penting.

Akan kupikirkan besok saja. Waktunya tidur, _oyasumi_!

* * *

 **Aku menghindari Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun siang ini. Okaasan tidak bertanya tapi ia langsung mengerti karena gerak-gerikku terlihat gelisah. Okaasan mengajakku pergi ke toko lainnya.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 26th Paper End ~**

* * *

Format berubah! Lebih greget begini ternyata. ._. Jadi, saya gak kasih spoiler di awal seperti sebelumnya, ya. :D Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

CHAU!

* * *

 **~ Others Side Story ~**

* * *

Kise Ryouta, seorang model remaja yang sempat hiatus selama satu tahun lebih itu kini terlihat sedang menyamar dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam besar. Pakaiannya kasual ditambah syal jingga yang menutupi bagian mulut sehingga tak ada yang menyadari penyamarannya. Bibir yang sering dicap 'seksi' oleh para penggemarnya nampak maju beberapa centi.

"Apa, _sih_? Horoskopnya tidak sesuai- _ssu_!" gerutu pemuda tersebut.

Ia menaruh kembali majalah yang sempat ia baca lalu mencari majalah lain. Pilihannya jatuh pada majalah otomotif. Ryouta lumayan tertarik dengan dunia otomotif karena sejak dulu ingin menjadi pilot. Meski pesawat jarang dibahas, tapi Ryouta puas bisa mengetahui berbagai macam kendaraan di udara itu. Terutama tentang pesawat tempur.

Sedang asyik melihat-lihat, seorang gadis yang memiliki paras—ehem—secantik Ryouta datang menghampiri. "Ryou-chan! Menurutmu, beli novel ini atau buku panduan merawat anak?" tanyanya.

"Ruri-nee 'kan bilang tadi mau kasih buku panduan- _ssu_. Kenapa jadi novel?" bingung Ryouta.

"Ya habis, novelnya bagus. Pasti Neechan suka," sahut Kise Ruri.

Belum sempat si bungsu membalas, Ruri sudah pergi ke rak lain sambil berkomentar atau lebih tepatnya menggerutu. Entah apa yang ia gerutukan, tapi nama Ryouta dibawa-bawa. Memilih untuk mengabaikannya, ia kembali memfokuskan diri dengan majalah otomotif. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan saat indera penglihatannya menangkap siluit yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok itu membelakangi Ryouta tapi dengan sekali lihat kalau dialah orangnya.

"Kurokocchi..."

Ya, Ryouta rindu dengan mantan pemandunya sewaktu SMP, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kise, apa yang kau lakukan di sini- _nodayo_?"

Suara khas mantan teman setim Ryouta mengalun di telinganya. Ia menengok pada sumber suara yang sudah berdiri di sisi kirinya. Sebuah majalah kesehatan terlihat berpindah tempat. "Midorimacchi, _hisashiburi-ssu_! Aa, aku sedang menemani kakak beli kado. Oh iya, sebentar lagi kakak pertamaku melahirkan, _loh_ ~ Ehehe, aku tak sabar ingin melihat bayinya!" sapa Ryouta sekaligus bercerita mengenai kabar bahagai dari keluarganya.

"Oh. Selamat kalau begitu. Semoga persalinannya lancar- _nodayo_ ," balas Shintarou singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Bibir Ryouta mengkerucut lagi. "Lalu Midorimacchi sendiri, kenapa ada di sini?"

"Menemani Hiyori beli buku dongeng," jawabnya seraya membolak-balikkan halaman majalah.

"Wah! Dengan adikmu!? Mana, mana!?" Nada antusias terdengar jelas di sana. Kedua matanya mencari gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut serupa dengan sang kakak. Ternyata benar, gadis itu sudah sibuk sendiri di deretan rak khusus buku anak-anak. Pandangan penuh antusias itu dalam sekejap berubah jadi kosong. Matanya terlihat sayu lalu menatap Shintarou. "Barusan aku melihat Kurokocchi- _ssu_..." ucap Ryouta pelan.

"Dimana?" tanya Shintarou antara acuh tak acuh. Anggap saja _mode tsundere_.

"Di luar toko dan sepertinya, dia pergi dengan ibunya."

"Hmm."

"Sejujurnya, aku merasa bersalah sekarang padanya- _ssu_." Fokus Ryouta teralih ke yang lain, pada makhluk yang identik dengan warna biru muda yang dilihatnya tadi. Pemuda itu menaruh majalah pada tempat semula seraya memasukkan kedua tangan ke kantong jaket. "Kau tahu, hampir tiap hari aku melihat wajah frustasi Kurokocchi waktu itu di mimpiku. Jujur saja, aku jadi tidak tega," ceritanya sambil menunduk.

Reaksi diamnya Shintarou membuat Ryouta manyun. Sekilas mata _topaz_ -nya menangkap getaran dari tangan kanan pemuda tersebut. "Tapi sekarang, Kurokocchi memilih untuk menghindari kita, kan?" Ia menepuk bahu Shintarou sebelum menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah memanggil di dekat bagian kasir.

"Aku tahu- _nodayo_. Aku tahu."


	27. 27th Paper

**I get the feeling that there's many more things that I've lost sight of  
Blink when you realize about the miracle**

 **OLDCODEX – WALK**

* * *

Selama di perjalanan menuju SMA Seirin, entah kenapa spion mobil Otousan menarik perhatianku. Pantulan diriku terlihat walau hanya sedikit. Bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak cemas. Tapi bukan karena aku cemas tidak bisa mengerjakan soal. Kalau tentang itu, aku merasa bisa melaluinya dengan lancar. Justru yang membuatku cemas adalah... seragamku. Seragam Teikou-ku.

Bukannya aku akan menarik perhatian beberapa orang?

Memikirkannya saja membuatku gelisah.

"Tetsuya, Otousan tunggu di café sebelah sana, ya," ucap Otousan setelah menghentikan mobil tepat di depan gerbang SMA Seirin. Ia sempat menunjuk sebuah café yang lokasinya berada di pinggir persimpangan jalan.

Aku mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil. "Aku pergi dulu, Otousan," pamitku.

"Ya. Semoga lancar ujiannya." Otousan tersenyum tipis.

Begitu Otousan pergi, aku mengatur napas kemudian berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah baru itu. Kedua mataku mengerjap beberapa kali karena menangkap beberapa peserta yang berseragam sama denganku. Aa, tentu saja bukan hanya aku peserta ujian dari Teikou, ya?

Lalu aku masuk ke gedung utama. Tepat di samping pintu utama, terdapat denah gedung untuk mempermudah para peserta ke kelas yang sudah ditentukan. Aku mendapat kelas 2-3 dan itu berada di lantai tiga. Kulihat beberapa peserta mengeluh karena terpisah dengan teman-temannya yang berasal dari SMP yang sama. Saat aku mencoba untuk melihat denah, seseorang menabrakku karena aku menghalangi jalannya.

"Aa, _sorry_ —eh?"

Kurasa ia tak melihatku? Laki-laki jangkung itu menggaruk rambut merah gelapnya yang dicat setengah-setengah. Mataku terus memandangnya sampai sosoknya masuk ke dalam gedung. Orang setinggi itu... baru masuk SMA? Ah, tapi lebih menakjubkan tinggi Murasakibara-kun yang kurasa sudah dua meter waktu terakhir bertemu.

Setelah mendapat lokasinya, aku langsung menuju ruang kelas 2-3 yang ada di lantai tiga. Ketika aku berjalan menuju kelas tersebut, ada seorang gadis berpenampilan tomboi dengan lengan jaket biru tua terikat di pinggangnya juga tengah berjalan di depanku. Ia nampak santai, bahkan sampai bersenandung pelan. Aku baru tersadar kalau sejak awal aku terus memperhatikan gadis yang rambutnya diikat satu namun terkesan tidak rapi itu saat ia berbalik menatapku.

Kami saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik di tangga menuju lantai dua. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar hingga giginya terlihat. "Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung, kau tahu," ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

" _Sumimasen_ ," balasku sambil menunduk sebentar.

"Aa! Tidak apa-apa! Ehehe, duluan, ya!" Ia pun berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga.

Tiga peserta lain berjalan santai sambil bercanda melewatiku, tapi mereka terlihat tidak menyadari keberadaaanku. Aku termenung. Ternyata ada juga yang me- _notice_ -ku hari ini. Bahkan kami sempat berbicara sebentar.

...ini bukan cerita cinta seperti di shoujo manga, kan?

 **.**

Sampai sekarang, aku masih tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. Selesai ujian, kami sempat bertemu lagi di depan ruang kelas 2-3. Ia berucap ' _otsukaresama_ ' padaku. Tentu, aku membalasnya.

Lalu ada satu kejadian lucu yang terjadi hari ini saat aku sedang ujian. Dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa memperhatikan semua peserta karena aku duduk di barisan tengah paling belakang. Ada yang nampak tenang mengerjakannya, dan ada yang melantunkan keluhan-keluhan atas soal yang diberikan walau hanya sekedar gumaman atau desisan. Omong-omong, guru pengawas sempat melewati mejaku begitu saja. Kalau aku tidak memanggilnya, pasti aku tidak akan dapat kertas ujian. Hidupku kenapa miris sekali, ya?

Hampir satu jam berlalu, kejadian lucu itu pun terjadi. Aku sempat memperhatikan laki-laki berambut coklat yang duduk di paling depan dekat pintu masuk itu sekilas. Ia terlihat gelisah dan membuat guru pengawas risih.

"Kamu kenapa gelisah begitu?" tanya guru pengawas yang sudah berdiri di sisi peserta tersebut. Mendengar suara sang pengawas, semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka secara bersamaan.

Jika kuperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, peserta itu gemetar. Takut?

" _A-a-ano, sumimasen_. A-aku hanya... gugup, Sensei."

Setengah peserta menahan tawa, sedangkan sisanya nampak tak peduli. Begitu pun denganku yang kembali mengisi kertas ujianku. Guru pengawas terdengar membantu menenangkan laki-laki tersebut setelahnya.

* * *

 **Hari Senin itu, aku mengikuti ujian masuk SMA Seirin dengan Otousan yang menemaniku. Aku sempat bertemu dua laki-laki yang menurutku lucu. Dan ada satu perempuan yang sadar akan keberadaanku sebelum aku memulai pembicaraan.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 27th Paper End ~**

* * *

Udah ketebak siapa dua laki-laki yang dimaksud Tecchan kan, ya? Aha, dan muncul OC! Bukan OC biasa, nanti ada arc khusus membahasnya. ^^ Ada gambar si gadis jingga ini. Coba mampir ke link ini, ya. (tambahin https titik dua slash slash dan hapus space-nya aja) web. facebook photo. php ?fbid= 1061713087233342&set= a.1024687830935868. 1073741838. 100001839810653&type= 3&theater

Chapter depan lebih panjang lagi. Maaf mengecewakan. u_u

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. ^^

CHAU!


	28. 28th Paper

**Making you worry Getting scolded  
There were a lot of things that happened  
I'm sorry for causing many terrible memories  
Forever be always in good spirits**

 **Fujita Maiko – Tegami ~Ai suru Anata e~**

* * *

Waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang ketika aku keluar dari lingkungan SMA Seirin. Untuk ketiga kalinya, aku sempat melihat gadis jingga itu melewatiku sambil mengayuh sepeda gunung. Kedua alisku mengernyit dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Entah sejak kapan ia memakai celana _training_ di balik rok hitamnya. Benar-benar gadis tomboi, ya.

Ketika bangunan café sudah terlihat, aku mempercepat langkahku. Rasanya tidak enak membuat Otousan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Setelah ini kami ada rencana untuk menjemput Obaasan di rumah adik Otousan sekaligus ingin menjenguk saudara sepupuku yang sempat dirawat karena penyakit tifus. Okaasan akan menyusul nanti sore katanya.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat seseorang keluar dari café lalu berjalan dengan terburu-buru membelakangiku. Aku sempat bersembunyi di balik pohon. Padahal tanpa bersembunyi pun, ia mungkin takkan melihatku. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, kenapa tidak?

Aku sempat menengok ke arahnya yang sudah menyeberang jalan sebelum masuk ke dalam café. Kulihat Otousan sudah menunggu ditemani secangkir kopi dan satu piring kosong di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. "Otousan, maaf lama," kataku seraya duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Otousan tersenyum. "Bagaimana tesnya?"

"Tidak sulit, tapi cukup banyak jebakannya," jawabku singkat.

Kali ini ia tersenyum geli sambil mengangguk. "Kita makan siang dulu, ya?"

Setelah aku mengangguk, Otousan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan menu makan siang. Begitu pelayan itu pergi, Otousan kembali mengajakku berbicara. "Tetsuya, apa terjadi sesuatu waktu kamu masih di SMP Teikou?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Apa aku harus mengaku sekarang? Atau tetap diam?

"Gadis tadi... Tetsuya mengenalnya, kan?"

Pertanyaannya kali ini membuatku menundukkan kepala. Berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan menyelidik Otousan. Aku mengutarakan pertanyaan klise sambil membalas tatapannya. "Otousan... tahu dari mana?"

"Seragam gadis itu dan gerak-gerik Tetsuya yang mencurigakan," jawabnya. Belum sempat aku membalas, ia menambahkan. "Otousan lihat, tadi Tetsuya sempat bersembunyi di balik pohon. Kenapa Tetsuya menghindar kalau tidak kenal?"

Aku lupa, hobi mengamatiku itu menurun darinya. Kemudian aku tertawa canggung. "Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia yang dimaksud Okaasan waktu itu. Namanya Momoi Satsuki, Manajer klub basket Teikou," jelasku pada akhirnya.

"Lalu, kenapa Tetsuya menghindar?" tanya Otousan lagi.

"...entah?" gumamku lalu buru-buru mencari topik lainnya. "Apa Otousan tahu tentang klub basket SMA Seirin?"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya."

Mataku melirik ke samping. Pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Pesanan kami pun datang. Otousan memesan pasta dan air putih, sedangkan aku memesan omurice dan jus jeruk. Sejujurnya, aku merasa canggung sekarang. Jelas-jelas aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Melihat Otousan hanya diam saja saat ia memakan pastanya, aku makin merasa tidak enak. Setelah memakan tiga suap omurice, kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya, aku sempat putus asa tentang basket. Otousan pasti sadar sejak awal, kan?"

Kedua alis Otousan terangkat, mungkin kaget? Lalu ia mengangguk. Mempersilakan aku bercerita tentang masa-masa SMP-ku hingga di tahun terakhir.

"Aku sempat membuat janji dengan Ogiwara-kun kalau kami akan bertanding sebagai lawan di pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Saat aku berhasil masuk lapis pertama di klub dan tim Teikou lolos ke babak final, tim Ogiwara-kun kalah." Aku menjeda cerita dengan menyeruput jus jeruk pesananku. "Kupikir, kami masih bisa menepati janji kami di tahun berikutnya. Aku sudah berpikir optimis, dan memang 'hampir' terjadi."

Ekspresi keheranan tergambar jelas di wajah Otousan.

"Semuanya berubah. Tidak lagi sama seperti saat aku baru pertama kali masuk ke lapis pertama klub basket. Mereka berubah dan mulai memandang rendah tim lawan. Itu semua berawal dari Aomine-kun yang sadar kalau dirinya tidak bisa dikalahkan."

Aku merasakan tangan besar Otousan menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku. Aku tersenyum. "Jangan diteruskan kalau memang Tetsuya tidak mau," ucapnya penuh pengertian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Otousan," balasku sambil ikut tersenyum. Aku bersyukur, aku tidak merasa ingin menangis karena hal ini. Lalu aku pun kembali bercerita.

"Aomine-kun mulai berhenti latihan, walau aku berusaha membujuknya untuk tetap datang. Tapi dia sempat cerita kalau pelatih kami tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dan aku mulai menyerah untuk membujuknya setelah Aomine-kun bilang, dia tak bisa lagi merasakan _pass_ -ku." Mataku mengedip beberapa kali sambil menatap Otousan. Aku tidak tahu ia mengerti ceritaku atau tidak. Namun aku memilih menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Setelah kejadian itu, aku kembali ke gym. Di sana ada Akashi-kun yang menungguku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh darinya." Bisa kurasakan semua jari di tangan kananku terus bergerak. "Mm, sebelumnya... apa Otousan... pernah mendengar tentang... kepribadian ganda?" tanyaku.

Kedua alis Otousan mengernyit. "Ya, pernah. Ada beberapa film yang mengambil tema soal itu."

"Dan Akashi-kun memilikinya."

"...temanmu punya kepribadian ganda?"

Tangan kananku bergerak menyentuh sendok lalu memotong omurice. "Akashi-kun sendiri yang bilang kalau dia ada 'dua'." Mengingat kejadian itu, membuat tubuhku lemas. Aku menatap Otousan, ia bergeming sambil memandangiku. "Otousan tidak percaya?" tanyaku lagi lirih.

"Bukannya tidak percaya. Otousan hanya berpikir, anak itu pasti tertekan karena suatu hal," jawab Otousan setelah terkekeh pelan.

Pandanganku tertuju pada omurice. "Apa... karena takut... kalah?"

"Kenapa Tetsuya berpikir seperti itu?"

Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedang bermain detektif-detektifan dengan Otousan. Aku kembali mengingat hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan hal tersebut. "Aku sempat mendengar kabar kalau Akashi-kun ditantang Murasakibara-kun. Duel mereka berat sebelah. Murasakibara-kun dapat empat poin, sementara Akashi-kun belum dapat poin," ceritaku lalu mencubit dagu.

Otousan mengangguk-angguk. Paham akan ceritaku.

"Tapi anehnya, Akashi-kun berhasil membalikkan keadaan dan dia menang," kataku mengakhiri cerita.

"Mungkin karena hal itu juga yang menyebabkan kepribadian lainnya muncul," balas Otousan.

"Karena dia... takut kalah, maksud Otousan?"

"Ya, bisa jadi."

Kami sama-sama melanjutkan kegiatan makan siang kami yang sempat tertunda. Masalah Kisedai memang belum selesai. Namun aku lebih memikirkan rasa bersalahku pada Ogiwara-kun. Aku berpikir, ia benar-benar berhenti dari basket. Bertemu denganku pun, mungkin ia tidak mau.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ogiwara-kun?" tanya Otousan lagi.

"...aku tidak tahu. Aku _lost contact_ dengannya."

Otousan mengulurkan tangan kanannya lalu menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Cepat atau lambat, kalian pasti bertemu lagi di lapangan. Selama Tetsuya terus bermain basket," kata Otousan. Rasa hangat tersalurkan lewat usapannya di rambutku. Senyum dan ekspresi tegasnya memberiku kekuatan. Ia ingin aku percaya pada kata-katanya.

Aku menunduk untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Lidahku kelu sehingga aku hanya sanggup menggumamkan kata ' _un_ ' sebagai balasannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pandanganku mulai tidak fokus. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari mataku, dan itu adalah air mata.

Buru-buru aku menghapusnya lalu sibuk memakan omurice lagi. "O-omuricenya masih lebih lezat buatan Okaasan ya, Otousan?" tanyaku meminta persetujuan seraya terkekeh pelan.

Yang pasti ini bukan Kuroko Tetsuya banget, ya?

"Kalau ada masalah lagi, jangan ragu untuk cerita. Rasanya tidak enak kalau dipendam sendiri, kan?" Kali ini hidungku dicubit pelan oleh Otousan. Hidungku pasti memerah sekarang. Arah pandanganku terus tertuju pada Otousan.

Sejak kecil, aku selalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai panutanku. Jika dibandingkan dengan Okaasan, aku lebih nyaman membicarakan semua masalahku pada Otousan. Mungkin karena kami adalah laki-laki? Meski di awal Otousan sempat melarang, tapi sejauh ini, Otousan jugalah yang lebih mendukungku. Ia percaya akan pilihanku untuk terus bermain basket.

Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang Ayah sepertinya. Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Terima kasih, Otousan. Terima kasih juga untuk Okaasan dan Obaasan. Terima kasih.

* * *

 **Saat aku ingin menemui Otousan, aku melihat Momoi-san keluar dari café. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaanku. Otousan melihat hal itu dan memintaku bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 28th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti dan mereview fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! #bow Yamiharu-san, tebakanmu benar! (y) Oh iya, bagi yang ingin melihat rupa si OC di chapter 27, link-nya ada di profil saya. ^^ Kalau bermasalah lagi, cari akun Facebook Rin Shouta dengan PP Om Takao pegang kamera, sama seperti PP akun fanfic saya ini, saya upload di folder ZPS. Maaf bikin ribet. #bow

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fanfic ZPS! #bow

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. ^^

CHAU!


	29. 29th Paper

**Since your loneliness is tormented by the night  
There's a light waiting for you when tomorrow comes**

 **GRANRODEO – CAN DO**

* * *

Semalam aku sudah membuat list di otakku. Pokoknya seharian ini aku harus membereskan isi kamar yang mulai berantakan. Buku-buku SMP-ku harus disimpan ke dalam kardus sehingga meja belajar bisa dipakai untuk menaruh buku-buku SMA. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum dapat kabar apa aku diterima di SMA Seirin atau tidak. Tapi aku selalu berpikir positif. Ya, harus begitu, meski berisiko merasakan kecewa berat jika tidak diterima.

Aku membuka jendela. Membiarkan angin masuk ke dalam kamar. Salju sudah berhenti turun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu berarti musim sudah berganti jadi musim semi.

"Tecchan, apa ada yang Obaasan bisa bantu?"

Tubuhku berbalik. Terlihat Obaasan tersenyum di depan pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Sejujurnya aku senang ditawari bantuan, tapi melihat kondisi Obaasan akhir-akhir ini...

"Mm, terima kasih, Obaasan. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan Obaasan, jadi..."

Obaasan tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Kalau 'majalah-majalah' itu ketahuan oleh Obaasan, Tecchan juga yang repot, ya?" katanya seraya pergi ke lantai bawah.

...perasaanku saja atau Obaasan sudah salah paham?

Aku mengedikkan bahu, tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Yosh! Mulai bersih-bersih!" seruku dengan tangan kanan mengepal.

Mula-mula aku menaruh semua buku pelajaran SMP yang ada di meja belajar ke atas karpet berbulu. Aku ingin memisahkan buku tulis dan buku paket terlebih dahulu. Sambil menyortir, aku sempat membaca isinya sekilas. Hampir semua buku tulis kuisi dengan coret-coretan di akhir halaman. Entah itu gambar atau curhatan singkat. Terkadang aku juga menulis kata-kata bijak di sana.

Saat aku membuka buku tulis mata pelajaran matematika, tiga foto ukuran 2R terjatuh. Aku berjongkok untuk mengambilnya lalu menatap benda itu heran. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menyelipkan foto ke dalam buku.

...atau mungkin memang pernah?

Ingatanku kembali pada kejadian kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu. Aku memotret tiga foto itu saat klub basket putera Teikou sedang melakukan _training camp_. Ada fotoku berrsama Kisedai dengan _background_ laut. Lalu ada satu lagi fotoku bertiga dengan Akashi-kun dan Momoi-san yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kami. Foto yang terakhir adalah foto kembang api di langit malam yang gelap. Terlihat pula bulan sabit di ujung kanan atas. Indah...

Oh, aku ingat. Itu sewaktu kami pergi ke Natsu Matsuri di hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Hanya Kisedai, aku dan Momoi-san yang pergi. Tapi kami sempat bertemu dengan Nijimura-senpai.

Sebaiknya kutaruh di atas meja nakas dulu. Aku kembali melihat-lihat isi buku matematika hingga halaman terakhir. Bibir bawah kugigit pelan begitu mendapati tulisan yang tidak asing sudah terukir rapi di sana. Ini... bukan tulisanku. Meski buku ini banyak yang meminjam (dengan alasan tulisanku yang tertata rapi, padahal aku tidak begitu paham isinya), tapi aku tahu siapa pelakunya.

Ini tulisan tangan Akashi-kun.

Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mau mengajariku beberapa pelajaran yang tidak kupahami. Termasuk matematika yang sudah jadi rahasia umum sebagai musuh terbesar para pelajar. Bahkan orang dewasa pun banyak yang berpendapat sama.

 _"_ _Lebih mudah menghapalkan rumus dengan menggunakan logika, Kuroko."_

Pesan dari Akashi-kun serupa dengan pesan yang selalu diingatkan oleh Okaasan. Berkat pesan mereka, aku bisa mengingat rumus di luar kepala. Aku tersenyum melihat hiragana berukuran kecil di pojok kanan bawah pada pesan Akashi-kun yang sekelilingnya diberi garis berbentuk oval. 'Ganbatte, Kuroko.' Isinya tanpa emot seperti isi surel dari Kise-kun. Omong-omong, aku tidak pernah membayangkan surel Akashi-kun dengan emot. Bukan Akashi-kun sekali.

 _Ting, tong._

"Tecchan, tolong bukakan pintunya!"

Aku menutup buku itu seraya menjawab permintaan Obaasan yang terdengar dari kamar sebelah. Bel pintu kembali terdengar setelahnya. "Iya, tunggu sebentar!" seruku. Sebelum membuka pintu, aku mengintip dari lubang di pintu. Oh, petugas kirim barang?

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_! Saya pekerja dari Kuroneko. Apa benar ini alamat rumah Kuroko-san?"

"Iya, benar. Ada kiriman untuk siapa, ya?" tanyaku dengan nada meragu.

Pekerja antar kiriman barang yang kuperkirakan seumuran dengan Otousan itu tersenyum lega. "Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya-san." Ia mengangsurkan amplop coklat seukuran kertas polio. Aku pun maju selangkah mendekatinya untuk menerima amplop tersebut. Cap dan tulisan besar dari si pemilik cap langsung membuatku kaku. Surat pengumuman dari SMA Seirin.

"Semoga kau diterima, Nak. Nah, bisakah saya mendapat stempel?"

"O-oh, tunggu sebentar." Aku pun berlari kecil menuju ruang keluarga lalu mengambil stempel keluarga yang selalu tersimpan rapi di laci kecil dalam lemari buku. Dengan amplop masih kupegang, aku kembali ke teras dan mencap bukti pengiriman barang.

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih juga, Pak."

Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit pada pekerja itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan sambil mengangkat topi putih-birunya. Mataku menatap amplop di tangan kiriku. Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Obaasan sudah berdiri di bawah anak tangga dengan ekspresi penasaran sebelum ia tersenyum tipis. Aku melangkah mendekatinya yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Surat pengumuman, ya?" tanya Obaasan.

"Ya," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun duduk di sofa panjang. Obaasan menyalakan televisi sedangkan aku sibuk membuka segel amplop yang entah kenapa susah sekali dilepas. Aku harus ekstra berhati-hati supaya isi amplop tidak rusak. Begitu segel terbuka, tanganku sempat berhenti bergerak lalu memejamkan mata. Berharap hasilnya positif.

Obaasan terkekeh pelan. "Perlu bantuan untuk membacanya?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Tetsuya bisa, _kok_."

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan kananku menarik isi amplop yang ternyata ada dua-tiga kertas di dalamnya. Apapun hasilnya, aku akan terima dengan ikhlas. "Rasanya tegang sekali," akuku.

"Waktu surat dari SMP Teikou datang dulu, Tecchan juga tegang. Jadi, Obaasan sudah tidak heran," sahut Obaasan.

"Kalau tidak diterima, aku tidak tahu lagi harus mendaftar dimana," ringisku.

"Jadi?"

"...!?" Tanpa sadar isi amplop sudah kukeluarkan semuanya. Perhatianku benar-benar teralih pada satu kata yang ditebalkan dan tepat berada di tengah-tengah kertas. **DITERIMA**.

...wah, aku diterima.

Rasanya sekarang aku bisa bernapas lega untuk sementara waktu.

"Selamat, Tecchan! Obaasan turut senang," ucap Obaasan sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku. Aku hanya mengangguk senang. "Mau langsung memberi kabar orang tuamu?"

"Tidak usah, Obaasan. Nanti saja aku bilang setelah makan malam."

Obaasan mengangguk. Aku memasukkan kertas itu lagi ke dalam amplop lalu pamit ingin melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beres kamar yang masih 5% terlaksana. Sambil menggosokkan kedua tanganku yang sudah berkeringat dingin, aku bergumam.

"Semoga ini adalah awal dari keberuntunganku di masa depan." _Prok. Prok._

* * *

 **Hari ini aku beres-beres kamar. Aku menemukan beberapa foto sewaktu aku masih menjadi anggota klub basket Teikou. Selain itu, aku juga dapat surat pengumuman dari SMA Seirin. AKU DITERIMA!**

 **~ Tetsuya's 29th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! #bow

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. ^^

CHAU!


	30. 30th Paper

**I'm such a tiny constellation  
But thank you for noticing I'm here**

 **Aimer – Rokutousei no Yoru**

* * *

Hari ini aku izin pergi seharian. Aku sempat meminta maaf pada Obaasan karena tidak bisa menemaninya. Ia mengerti kalau aku butuh udara segar.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ingin pergi ke mana. Tapi kurasa tidak masalah kalau aku pergi tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dan dari sekian banyaknya tempat, kakiku terus melangkah menuju Sekolah Dasar dimana aku pernah menimba ilmu di sana. Aku sempat memotret tempat itu dari luar dengan ponselku.

Aku pergi ke stasiun terdekat. Entah kenapa aku juga ingin pergi ke SMP Teikou. Kereta yang kutumpangi nampak lengang karena matahari mulai berada di puncak kepala.

Setelah sampai di Stasiun Teikou, aku pun turun dari kereta. Kemudian keluar stasiun lewat pintu timur, pintu terdekat menuju SMP Teikou. Dari sini, biasanya aku hanya memakan waktu lima menit untuk sampai ke sana. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dulu aku lebih sering berjalan kaki dari SMP Teikou lalu naik bis untuk pulang-pergi. Ah, aku sering begitu setelah mengenal mereka. Kalau aku sedang sendiri, aku lebih sering naik kereta. Itu pun terjadi saat aku memilih untuk libur meminum vanilla shake.

Suasana di lingkungan SMP Teikou tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa petugas kebersihan dan penjaga sekolah di dalam sana. Aku memandangi ukiran namanya di samping gerbang utama sebelum melanjutkan perjalan tidak jelasku.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan warna hitam lewat. Tanpa menoleh, aku tahu kalau mobil itu berhenti. Firasatku cukup buruk. Aku mempercepat langkah kaki sambil berusaha menutupi rambutku walau itu sia-sia. Sampai di belokan, aku berhenti. Rasa penasaran membawaku bersembunyi di balik tembok lalu melihat mobil sedan tersebut.

Ternyata firasat 'buruk'ku benar. Itu mobil sedan milik keluarga Akashi-kun. Bahkan aku melihat Akashi-kun sendiri keluar dari mobil tersebut. Ia sempat menatap ke arahku sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke gedung sekolah.

Akashi-kun tidak melihatku, kan?

Dan apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Tanpa sadar aku terus memandanginya sampai Akashi-kun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku berjalan lagi menuju halte bis setelah mobil itu hilang dari pandanganku. Sambil menunggu bis, aku berpikir. Mungkin mampir sebentar ke arcade tidak masalah? Setelahnya berkunjung ke toko buku untuk berburu novel baru.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di mal. Meski di hari kerja, mal masih tetap ramai oleh para pengunjung. Aku bisa melihat beberapa pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran denganku.

Kedua mataku mengedip memandangi mereka yang berjalan masuk ke tempat karaoke. Sewaktu aku menjadi anak 'nakal', aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke sana. Pandanganku menerawang, berimajinasi andaikan aku membolos di tempat karaokean sendirian. Kesan miris yang kudapat.

Lagipula aku tidak pandai bernyanyi. Buang-buang uang saja.

Tapi kapan-kapan ke sana tidak buruk juga... 'kan?

Saat aku ingin menjauh dari tempat karaoke, tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasat buruk lagi. Kepalaku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sumber firasat burukku kali ini. Ketika tubuhku berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, aku langsung kembali ke posisi semula.

Ada Momoi-san.

Aku mencari tempat yang kiranya pas untuk menjadi tempat persembunyianku sementara. Sebuah maid café menarik perhatianku. Supaya tidak dicurigai, aku berjalan santai ke arah café tersebut.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"..."

Sambil terus berjalan, aku pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan darinya. Aku merasa jahat sekali sebagai manusia. Maaf, Momoi-san. Kali ini aku tak ingin menemuimu dulu.

"T-Tetsu-kun!"

Tiba-tiba lengan kananku ditarik. Sontak aku menengok dan melihat Momoi-san sedang menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. Aa, sepertinya aku membuat gadis ini marah. Aku berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahku menjadi datar tanpa emosi.

"Momoi-san, _hisashiburi_ ," sapaku sekedar formalitas.

Ekspresinya berubah. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. U-ugh, apa dia ingin menangis?

"Tetsu-kun, aku kangen!" serunya lalu menerjang tubuhku.

Tubuhku membeku karena dipeluk. Belum lagi ini di tempat umum. "M-Momoi-san, sesak," keluhku dengan nada datar. Ia pun melepas pelukan mautnya kemudian menatap lurus ke kedua mataku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Tetsu-kun di sini," ucap Momoi-san. "Oh iya, lama tak jumpa juga." Kali ini ia membalas sapaanku.

"Momoi-san, ke sini sendiri?" tanyaku.

" _Un_! Dai—Aomine-kun tidak mau mengantarku, _sih_!" jawabnya seraya mendengus pelan.

Dari cara Momoi-san berbicara, hubungan mereka terdengar baik-baik saja. Namun di satu sisi, aku merasa Momoi-san memaksakan diri sendiri untuk menjaga jarak dengan Aomine-kun. Terkadang aku mendengarnya memanggil Aomine-kun dengan nama Dai-chan.

"Lalu Tetsu-kun sendiri, kenapa ke sini?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja dan membeli novel baru."

Ia tertawa pelan. "Tetsu-kun tidak berubah, ya?"

Justru aku sangat bersyukur karena memilih untuk tidak berubah. Aku ingin menyahut begitu kalau saja tidak mengingat Aomine-kun. Lebih baik aku tidak menyahut saja daripada bicara yang nantinya bisa membuat Momoi-san tersinggung.

"Apa Tetsu-kun sedang terburu-buru?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga. Ada apa?"

"Mau makan siang denganku?"

"...baiklah." Karena tak ada pilihan lain, aku pun mengiyakan ajakannya. Haaah...

* * *

 **Me time. Seharian ini aku pergi ke beberapa tempat. Aku hampir terlihat oleh Akashi-kun di depan SMP Teikou, namun berhasil kabur. Tapi aku tak bisa menghindari Momoi-san di mal.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 30th Paper End ~**

* * *

XD Ini dia pertemuan AkaKuro selanjutnya, **deagitap** -san~ Ada kejutan menanti di chapter depan. Akan di-update tanggal 26 Juni 2016. ;) Tenang, fanfic ini saya lanjutin, kok, **zizie** -san, **Shinju** -san! :)

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! #bow

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. ^^

CHAU!


	31. 31st Paper

**Boys are so problematic, so strong and yet so delicate** **  
Though I'm worried about him, I can't even leave him alone either** **  
**

 **Momoi Satsuki – Brand New Season**

* * *

Ini kali pertama aku menjadi pengunjung maid café. Dulu saat Teikousai diadakan, aku sempat dijadikan pelayan walau hanya setengah hari. Sesuai dengan shift yang sudah dijadwalkan.

Seorang maid datang ke meja kami sambil membawakan dua gelas air putih lalu menaruhnya di meja kami. "Selamat datang. Ingin pesan apa, _Goshujin-sama_ , _Ojou-sama_?"

Momoi-san melihat buku menu. Begitu pun denganku. Harganya lumayan pas untuk kantong pelajar ternyata.

"Menu yang biasa dipesan di sini apa, ya?" tanyaku.

Pelayan itu tersenyum sebentar. "Menu spesial di café kami ada omurice, pancake, dan shortcake. Untuk minuman, kami rekomendasikan menu terbaru, Ichigo Kyun Kyun." Tanpa sadar aku mengalihkan pandangan ke buku menu setelah mendengar nama menu yang pelayan itu sebutkan.

Ehem. Aku akui suaranya _kawaii_.

"Aku pesan omurice dan Ichigo Kyun Kyun-nya," putus Momoi-san.

"Aku juga pesan menu yang sama," timpalku.

"Baiklah. Saya ulangi pesanan Anda, dua omurice dan dua Ichigo Kyun Kyun. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Kami mengangguk sebelum pelayan tersebut undur diri. Aku meminum air putih hingga habis sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Maid café ini ramai dan lebih banyak dikunjungi laki-laki. Mungkin karena ini maid café. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat beberapa pengunjung perempuan, walau jumlahnya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Sepertinya... kita salah tempat, ya?"

"Salah tempat?" Aku memandang Momoi-san bingung.

"Yaaa ini 'kan maid café," sahutnya dengan nada kikuk.

Mataku mengedip sekali lalu menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san. Tak ada aturan pengunjung perempuan dilarang masuk, _kok_ ," ucapku seraya melepas topi putih yang sejak tadi masih terpasang rapi di atas kepalaku.

Ia mengangguk kemudian memandangiku.

"Ada... sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyaku.

Momoi-san menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidaaak~ Aku hanya merasa, baru kali ini melihat Tetsu-kun memakai topi. _Kakkoii—to omoutta_... _[Keren—kupikir]_ "

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya di bagian terakhir. "Terima kasih."

Pesanan kami pun datang. Masih dengan pelayan yang sama, ia menawari kami untuk menambahkan saus dalam bentuk tulisan atau gambar. Momoi-san meminta namaku ditulis di atas omuricenya. Aku diam sebentar. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak biasa dengan pelayanan seperti ini.

"Aa, mungkin tulisan 'maid café' saja," kataku datar.

"Kenapa tidak nama Oujo-sama saja, Goshujin-sama?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Mm, baiklah." Lebih baik aku menurut saja. Aku merasa ekspresi Momoi-san makin cerah.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi dan meninggalkan selembar total tagihan, kami pun mulai menyantap pesanan kami. Ternyata rasanya tidak jauh beda dari omurice buatan Okaasan. Tapi masih lebih enak buatan Okaasan, _sih_. Hanya beda-beda tipis. Porsinya pun berbeda. Lebih... banyak?

Apa aku sanggup menghabiskannya?

"Tetsu-kun, diterima di SMA mana?" tanya Momoi-san tiba-tiba.

"SMA Seirin. Kalau Momoi-san dimana?"

Ia tak langsung menjawab, seolah mencari kebenaran atas perkataanku. "O-oh, Seirin, ya? Aku diterima di Akademi Touou. Dengan Aomine-kun," jawabnya diiringi senyum tipis. Jelas sekali senyumnya agak memaksakan.

"Ada masalah soal itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin satu sekolah denganmu."

"Hmm—"

"—tapi nanti siapa yang mau mengawasi Aomine-kun kalau bukan aku? Iya, kan!?"

"A-aa, iya." Gawat. _Mood_ -nya berubah. "L-lalu... yang lainnya? Maksudku, Kisedai. Kudengar, mereka pisah." Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan meski tidak jauh-jauh dari Kisedai. Anggap saja aku penasaran karena tak dapat kabar.

Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku sudah menghindari mereka semua.

"Kisedai... Ya, mereka pisah." Ekspresi Momoi-san berubah murung. _Mood_ -nya mudah sekali terbaca.

"Oh, begitu." Aku tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan memilih melanjutkan makan siangku.

"Tetsu-kun tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang mereka?" tanya Momoi-san.

Aku tersenyum. "Kalau Momoi-san tidak keberatan."

"Ehehe. Yaaa, menurut dataku, Kiichan di Kanagawa, SMA Kaijou. Midorin di SMA Shuutoku, Tokyo. Murasakibara-kun pindah ke Akita, Akademi Yosen. Dan terakhir, Akashi-kun di Kyoto, SMA Rakuzan," cerita Momoi-san seraya tersenyum. "Mereka semua direkrut oleh masing-masing sekolah, Tetsu-kun," tambahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sejujurnya aku kaget waktu Momoi-san bilang Midorima-kun melanjutkan sekolah di SMA Shuutoku. Aku hampir memilih sekolah itu dan aku bersyukur sudah memilih SMA Seirin. SMA yang sempat kutonton pertandingannya tahun lalu.

"Berbeda sekali denganku," gumamku pelan lalu menyeruput Ichigo Kyun Kyun.

"..."

Ada sodanya...

Sontak aku langsung menutup mulut karena lidahku terasa perih. Aku benar-benar ceroboh, tidak melihat gelembung yang menempel di gelas. Masih dengan menutup mulut, aku memberi isyarat pada Momoi-san dengan menunjuk menu ice tea. Untung saja ia mengerti dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan menu tersebut.

Suasana terlihat kacau karena Momoi-san terlalu panik. Pelayan datang membawakan segelas ice tea sambil berlari kecil.

...ini buruk. Ini buruk.

Harga diriku sebagai laki-laki...

Aku meminum ice tea tersebut setengahnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada tidak jelas. Kemudian aku menghela napas lega saat rasa perih itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Begitu juga dengan Momoi-san dan sang pelayan.

"M-maafkan kami atas ketidaktahuan kami kalau Anda—"

"—tidak apa-apa. Saya yang ceroboh. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Tolong masukan ice tea ke dalam tagihan," ucapku cepat, sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku malu.

Serius, aku malu sekali.

 **.**

Setengah jam sudah kami habiskan di maid cafe. Aku berniat ingin langsung ke toko buku lalu pulang. Tapi kurasa Momoi-san tidak mau. Itu firasatku.

Dan aku mulai risih dipandangi dengan pandangan jenaka darinya. "Momoi-san, kalau mau tertawa, silakan tertawa saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku datar.

"Pfft, _g-gomen_ , Tetsu-kun!" Momoi-san hanya terkekeh setelahnya.

"Lidahku memang sensitif sejak kecil," ceritaku tanpa diminta.

Tak ada sahutan lagi. Sekilas aku melihatnya tersenyum. "Hmm, aku belum pernah bertemu laki-laki seperti Tetsu-kun. Maksudku, yang tak bisa meminum soda. Tapi menurutku, justru terlihat imut, menggemaskan," katanya yang tidak terdengar seperti pujian sama sekali bagiku.

Mana ada laki-laki yang mau dibilang 'imut'.

...mungkin ada.

"Setelah ini, Momoi-san mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Mm, kalau Tetsu-kun?"

"...toko buku."

"Sebenarnya urusanku di sini sudah selesai, jadi..." Gadis itu menatapku lalu menunduk. "Kalau Tetsu-kun tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh menemani?" tanyanya meminta izin.

Ingin menolak tapi tidak enak juga. Jadi, ku _iya_ kan lagi permintaannya.

Saat kami berjalan menuju toko buku, kami sempat melewati tempat bermain dan melihat mesin arcade. Tanpa sadar aku terus memandangi mesin itu hingga tidak mendengar ucapan Momoi-san. Dulu kami sempat bermain arcade bersama yang lain. Sekarang... itu semua hanya masa lalu, ya?

"Tetsu-kun ingin bermain arcade?"

Kepalaku menengok ke arah Momoi-san yang berdiri di sampingku. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingat soal itu."

"Oh iya, aku masih menyimpan boneka dari Tetsu-kun, _loh_!" Nada ceria Momoi-san terdengar dibuat-buat. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum sebagai balasannya. "Sekarang boneka itu jadi teman tidurku," cicitnya.

Aku merasa ia ingin menghiburku.

Tangan kananku menepuk lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya. Seperti yang selalu Otousan lakukan padaku. "Terima kasih, Momoi-san," ucapku tulus.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Momoi-san di toko buku dan game center hingga sore hari. Meski kerjaanku hanya mengikuti perkataan (baca: permintaan) gadis itu, _sih_. Aa, aku juga bermain arcade dan mendapat boneka kucing. Aku berencana akan memberikannya pada sepupu kecilku.

Pulang dari mal, aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi Momoi-san menolak. Ternyata ada ibunya dan Aomine-kun di stasiun pemberhentiannya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Momoi-san."

Tawa dan anggukan menjadi balasan atas ucapanku barusan. Kami sama-sama melambaikan tangan sebelum pintu kereta tertutup lagi. Mataku sempat bertubrukan dengan mata biru tua Aomine-kun. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepala lalu berbalik membelakangi pintu.

Payah sekali...

* * *

 **Kami makan siang bersama dan membicarakan banyak hal di maid café. Tapi sialnya, karena aku tidak tahu kalau Ichigo Kyun Kyun itu bersoda, Momoi-san pun jadi tahu kalau aku lemah terhadap minuman bersoda.** ** _Kami-sama_** **, aku malu sekali...**

 **~ Tetsuya's 31st Paper End ~**

* * *

Kejutannya gak greget, ya? #tawamiris Saya gak tau Tecchan beneran gak suka minuman bersoda atau gak. Tapi lucu aja kalau Tecchan begitu. XD Jarang (malah gak pernah) lihat cowok gak bisa minum minuman bersoda. Format ganti (lagi)! :') Keterangan lengkap seperti disclaimer dsb ada di chapter 1 biar tiap chapter langsung ke inti cerita.

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! #bow :D

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. ^^

CHAU!

* * *

 **~ Others Side Story ~**

* * *

"Tuan Muda, sudah sampai."

Suara supir pribadi Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah berumur kepala tiga mengintrupsi kegiatan sang majikan yang sibuk mengamati keadaan di luar jendela mobil. Sejak memasuki lingkungan sekitar SMP Teikou, kedua alis Seijuurou nampak berkerut. Mata delimanya sempat melirik sosok yang sedang berjalan melawan arah mobilnya tadi.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, ia keluar dari mobil. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di ambang pintu mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan sebentar, menatap belokan tempat menghilangnya sosok tadi.

Kegiatan mengamati gedung sekolah SMP Teikou hanya berlangsung satu sampai dua menit. Seijuurou kembali masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menyuruh supirnya untuk melaju ke jalan besar. Begitu sampai, ia minta berhenti di pinggir jalan. Seijuurou menyangga dagu sambil memfokuskan diri pada gang yang ada di dekat halte bus Teikou.

Senyum mencuat ke permukaan. Sosok yang dinantikan pun muncul. Meski tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Seijuurou tahu kalau sosok yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda _baby blue_ itu nampak tak sadar jika dirinya sedang diawasi.

Tetsuya menaiki bus yang berhenti di halte tersebut. Seijuurou minta supirnya mengikuti bus itu dengan jarak tak kurang dari satu meter. Melihat 'korban' pengawasan turun di halte depan mal, Akashi pun ikut turun dari mobil. Tanpa diperintah, supir itu melajukan mobilnya lagi ke tempat parkir dan menunggu sang majikan di sana.

Seijuurou terus berjalan satu setengah meter di belakang Tetsuya. Ia terlihat tenang, seolah yakin takkan ketahuan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang gadis berlari melewatinya.

Sejak kapan ada Satsuki?

Pemuda itu hampir terkena serangan jantung karena kehadiran Momoi Satsuki. Tapi si mantan manajer nampak tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Seijuurou mengernyit, reaksi negatif dari Tetsuya terlihat jelas.

Pandangan Seijuurou teralih ke kedai kopi yang berhadapan dengan maid café yang disinggahi kedua remaja itu. Beruntungnya, mereka duduk dekat kaca, sehingga Seijuurou bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan jelas dari tempatnya berada. Dengan ditemani secangkir kopi moccacino dan roti rasa stroberi, ia terus mengawasi mereka meski hanya bisa melihat saja.

Sebelum mendapat telpon dari supir pribadinya, Seijuurou sempat melihat Tetsuya menutup mulut lalu menunjuk sesuatu di buku menu. Satsuki terlihat panik, begitu juga dengan seorang pelayan yang terburu-buru membawakan minuman lain ke meja mereka. Kejadian tersebut mengundang senyum di wajah Seijuurou.

'Apa kau sudah puas?'

 _Ya. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu, dia baik-baik saja._

'Hanya melihat saja sudah puas? Dasar aneh.'

Ia menghabiskan secangkir kopi dan hanya memakan setengah rotinya sebelum pergi ke tempat parkir. Setelah ini, Seijuurou akan jarang bertemu sang bayangan. Seijuurou yang 'itu' sih, tidak terlalu peduli, tapi tidak dengan Seijuurou yang itu.

'Jangan terlalu mencemaskan orang lain, Seijuurou.'

 _Hm. Aku tahu. Aku tahu._


	32. 32nd Paper

**I want to bet it all on the unknowable future**  
 **Running out of breath and burning up my soul**  
 **Our story starts here**

 **Fo'xTails – GLITTER DAYS**

* * *

Dari pagi, aku sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan mendengar petuah-petuah Okaasan. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi saat Okaasan masuk ke kamar dan membangunkanku. Padahal aku ingin bangun pukul 06.30, tapi ya sudahlah. Saat kutanya kenapa Okaasan membangunkanku lebih awal...

"Okaasan tak sabar ingin melihatmu memakai seragam Seirin!"

Bahkan aku sempat difoto dengan seragamku yang ukurannya masih kebesaran. Aku hanya menurut dan menganggukkan kepala ketika Okaasan memberi nasihat. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, baru kami pergi ke ruang makan.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," sapaku pada Otousan dan Obaasan.

" _Ohayou_ , Tecchan," balas Obaasan sambil tersenyum hangat.

Otousan hanya mengangguk lalu melipat koran yang ia baca. "Seragamnya kebesaran, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku duduk di samping Obaasan sebelum menjawab. "Ya. Hanya 'sedikit' kebesaran, Otousan."

Menu sarapan hari ini adalah sandwich. Biasanya aku makan satu, tapi di atas piringku sudah terisi dua sandwich. Melihatnya saja, aku langsung merasa kenyang. Belum lagi ditambah segelas susu vanilla.

"Okaasan—"

"—harus habiskan, Tetsu-kun."

Kulihat Okaasan tersenyum di samping Otousan. Senyum penuh ancaman. Aku tarik lagi protesku yang belum sempat keluar dari mulutku.

"Mau diantar?" tanya Otousan menawarkan tumpangan.

"Aku jalan saja karena masih ada banyak waktu sebelum upacara dimulai, Otousan," tolakku.

"Tidak terasa Tecchan sudah masuk SMA sekarang," ucap Obaasan sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku sebentar. "Semoga Tecchan punya banyak teman nantinya. Oh, ajak ke sini juga kapan-kapan, ya."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Obaasan." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

SMA Seirin. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Otousan, sekolah ini resmi dibuka tahun lalu sehingga baru ada dua angkatan, termasuk angkatanku. Hari ini aku baru sadar, sekolah ini benar-benar luas, dan gedungnya masih bagus jika dilihat dari luar. Oh, sebenarnya aku juga sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ternyata benar. Lihat, di depan gerbang sudah ada para senior yang sedang mempromosikan klubnya.

Sambil memegang buku panduan, aku berjalan masuk tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadiranku. Aku bersyukur sekali memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis di saat seperti ini.

Kedua mataku melirik pada papan yang berisi denah stand perekrutan klub. Dari gerbang utama, stand basket ada di stand kelima sebelah kanan. Meski sekolah baru, ternyata klubnya sudah banyak, ya? Hampir dua puluh (atau lebih), dan kebanyakan dari bidang olahraga.

Ketika aku sampai di stand tersebut, seorang siswa baru juga datang... sambil menenteng seorang senior...

"Aku datang... bersama murid baru..." ucap senior, korban _bully_ (?).

" _Ano_ —"

"—Di sini klub basket?"

Aa, aku sempat bertemu (bahkan ditabrak) oleh orang ini. Aku memilih untuk memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dalam diam. Tanpa suara, aku menarik formulir di meja lalu mengambil pulpen dari dalam tas.

"Iya..." Senior perempuan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada takut.

Aku bergeser agak menjauh dari murid baru itu. Auranya... Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya? Menakutkan? Liar? Tapi itu bukan berarti aku takut atau apa, ya. Sejujurnya, aku merasa miris karena tidak ditawari duduk, apalagi minum. Seperti yang para senior itu lakukan pada si murid baru berambut merah dan bergradasi hitam.

Oh iya, ini salahku juga, _sih_.

"Kau tahu 'kan, sekolah kita baru saja berdiri tahun lalu. Para senior masih kelas 2. Kalau dapat anggota sebesar kau..."

"Aku tak peduli."

Mataku melirik ke arah mereka, senior perempuan dan murid baru jangkung tersebut. Di depanku ada senior yang tubuhnya sempat ditenteng tadi. Perhatiannya tertuju pada murid baru yang arogan itu.

"Mana kertasnya? Aku tulis namaku, lalu pulang."

"Eh?"

Dia tidak mau ikut upacara?

Setelah aku selesai mengisi formulir, aku menaruhnya di dekat tangan senior laki-laki di hadapanku. Rasa penasaran menghantuiku, aku memilih untuk tetap memperhatikan mereka. Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini.

Kagami... Taiga...

Dari Amerika!?

Aku jadi tidak heran lagi kalau memang orang ini bukan keturunan orang Jepang. Tapi namanya asli Jepang, _loh_. Bicaranya pun fasih, meski tanpa _keigo_. Waktu ujian masuk SMA Seirin, ia juga menggunakan gakuran. Hmmm...

Kulihat ia sudah bangkit dari kursinya. Hendak pergi dari _stand_.

" _Loh_? Kau tak menulis tujuanmu?"

"Tidak ada." Gelas plastik diremas dengan tangan kanan. "Yang namanya basket Jepang, dimana-mana juga sama," ucapnya sambil melempar gelas plastik tersebut ke keranjang sampah.

 _Prak._

Ups, tidak masuk.

Aku dan dua senior yang melihatnya langsung menahan tawa. Aku berusaha menahan suara tawaku supaya tidak ketahuan. Ya ampun, makanya jangan sok. Pfft!

"Buang sampah sembarangan..." ucap senior perempuan.

"Tidak sengaja! Kupungut _kok_ , kupungut!"

Sudah niat bolos upacara, sok-sokan pula. Haaah...

 **.**

Para murid baru diwajibkan ikut upacara penerimaan murid baru lalu masuk kelas untuk perkenalan. Aku mendapat kelas 1-B seperti yang tertulis dalam surat diterimanya aku menjadi murid SMA Seirin waktu itu. Sejak awal aku masuk gym, aku tidak melihat si Kagami. Aku juga tidak melihat gadis jingga yang kutemui saat ujian masuk. Mungkinkah dia tidak diterima?

Sekitar pukul 09.30, kami disuruh masuk kelas. Semua kelas untuk tingkat 1 ada di lantai dua. Sementara para senior tingkat 2 di lantai tiga, dan sepertinya lantai empat saat ini dikosongkan karena dipakai untuk tingkat 3 di tahun depan.

Sesuai abjad, aku mendapat meja dan kursi di paling belakang dekat jendela. Saat Wali Kelas 1-B masuk ke dalam kelas, ada dua kursi yang masih kosong. Satu kursi di depanku dan satu kursi di samping kananku.

"Amane Kaoru."

"Hadir."

"Perkenalkan dirimu beserta asal sekolah."

Aku terus memperhatikan dan berusaha mengingat nama-nama teman sekelasku. Rasanya memang sulit karena ini masih hari pertama. Tapi setidaknya aku harus berusaha mengingatnya.

"Kagami Taiga."

"..."

Huh? Kagami Taiga? Murid pindahan dari Amerika itu, bukan?

"Mana yang namanya Kagami Taiga?"

"...mungkin tidak masuk, Sensei," sahut salah satu murid yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk.

Ninomiya-sensei terlihat menghela napas kemudian menggerakkan pulpen di atas sebuah buku. Menulis sesuatu di buku absen dan agenda kelas. "Padahal dia anak pindahan dari Amerika. Benar-benar, _deh_ ," ucapnya yang berhasil membenarkan pemikiranku barusan.

Terdengar kasak-kusuk akibat ucapan Wali Kelasku itu. Saat ia ingin melanjutkan memanggil nama murid lainnya, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan suara keras. Semua pasang mata langsung menatap seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Aa, si gadis jingga.

Eh? _Loh_?

"Maafkan saya, Sensei! Saya bangun kesiangan karena begadang semalam!" serunya sambil membungkukkan badan. Terlihat sekali ia kelelahan. Pasti lari maraton sampai ke kelas.

"Dan siapa namamu?" tanya Ninomiya-sensei dengan nada tenang.

"Matsunaga Keiko, Sensei."

Setelah melihat ke buku absen, Ninomiya-sensei nampak mengangguk. Itu berarti gadis jingga yang pernah berbicara denganku adalah teman sekelasku juga. "Perkenalkan dirimu dan asal sekolah sekarang sebagai hukuman keterlambatanmu. Dan ikut saya ke kantor saat pulang nanti, Matsunaga-kun," perintahnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas. Bahkan ia masih memakai celana training di balik rok putihnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat percaya diri sekali.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Matsunaga Keiko. Kalian boleh panggil aku Kei saja, terdengar _cool_ , kan? Oh, aku dari SMP Sankoku Minami. Mohon bantuannya!"

"Ya ya ya. Baiklah, Matsunaga-kun, tolong duduk di sana." Ninomiya-sensei menunjuk kursi kosong di samping kananku. Matsunaga-san bergumam terima kasih sebelum pergi ke tempat duduknya. "Selanjutnya, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Aku langsung berdiri, bersiap untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Tidak ada juga?"

Sial, aku tidak di- _notice_. " _Ano_ , Sensei," ucapku sambil mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Sensei, di sini! Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Suara ceria Matsunaga-san berhasil membuat keberadaanku disadari oleh semuanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bahu kananku ditepuk. "Seharusnya suaramu lebih keras lagi, oke?" ucapnya lalu duduk di kursinya.

"O-oh, maaf, Kuroko-kun. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Dari SMP Teikou. Mohon bantuannya." Aku membungkukkan badan sebentar sebelum duduk lagi.

Beberapa murid (khususnya murid laki-laki) mulai berbisik. Aku pura-pura tidak dengar. Dari lingkup pandanganku, aku melihat Matsunaga-san menengok ke arahku. Aku membungkuk sebentar, bilang 'terima kasih' secara tidak langsung. Ia mengerti maksudku dan menyengir. Ujung jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menempel, membentuk huruf 'o'.

'Oke.'

Fokusku kembali pada kegiatan perkenalan tiap murid. Dan sekali lagi aku berpikir, ini bukan kisah romantisme yang ada di shoujo manga, kan? Ya, pasti bukan.

* * *

 **Hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku mendapat kelas 1-B. Saat perekrutan klub, aku mendaftar jadi anggota klub basket dan bertemu Kagami Taiga, murid pindahan dari Amerika. Ternyata aku sekelas dengannya dan Matsunaga Keiko, si gadis jingga yang waktu itu menyadari keberadaanku.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 32nd Paper End ~**

* * *

Benar-benar masuk arc KnB volume 1! :') AkaKuro-nya untuk sementara dihilangkan dulu, gomennasai. #bow Berhubung Tecchan masih dalam keadaan memulihkan diri dari rasa sakit hatinya juga. Oh iya, saya gak terlalu mempermasalahkan readers yang baru kasih review kok, **atinnita** -san! XD Bakal banyak momen AkaKuronya kok nanti, **deagitap** -san, tapi gak sekarang. :') Eh? Tapi untuk minum soda memang bahaya kalo dikonsumsi secara berlebihan atau sering buat tubuh, **Shinju** -san. Sip, bakal dilanjut! '-')/ Err, momen AkaKuro baru ada lagi sekitar chapter 40 atau 50-an, **hunhandeep** -san. Mereka masih menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah yang baru, berhubung memang masuk arc awal Tecchan masuk SMA Seirin. Maafkeun abdi. #bow

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! #bow

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. ^^

Oh, karena sebentar lagi lebaran jadi saya sekalian mengucapkan **"Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 Hijriah!"**

CHAU!


	33. 33rd Paper

**Great job for Seirin, the glory goes to us  
Well done! Hold onto your ambitions and see you tomorrow~  
Make sure to show your face!**

 **Koganei Shinji – Appare Seirin Days**

* * *

Di hari pertama aku ikut latihan, aku terpaksa datang terlambat. Ya, hari ini aku dapat tugas piket. Lima belas menit sebelum latihan dimulai, aku masih membereskan kursi dan meja yang sedikit tidak beraturan. Matsunaga-san juga piket hari ini, dan ia sedang mengisi buku agenda. Hanya ada kami berdua di kelas saat itu.

"Tetsuya, bukannya kau ada klub?" tanyanya.

Aku mahfum dengan panggilannya karena gadis itu tipe yang _easy going_.

"Iya, setelah menghapus papan tulis, aku langsung ke sana, Matsunaga-san," jawabku.

"Biar aku saja yang menghapus papan tulisnya," katanya menawarkan bantuan.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa. Mereka terlihat senior yang baik hati. Pasti bisa memaklumi keterlambatanku," tolakku halus.

Terdengar dengusan pelan dari lawan bicaraku. "Tetsuya, kau ini bagaimana, _sih_? Ini hari pertamamu latihan, kan? Setidaknya berikan kesan baik pada mereka, para seniormu," kata Matsunaga-san. Wajahnya berubah jadi tidak bersahabat dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi—"

"—tidak ada tapi-tapian, Tetsuya."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Tubuhku membeku seketika. Senyum mautnya sukses membuatku panas dingin. Jujur, aku tidak terpana. Serius, senyumnya memang manis. Tapi aku merasa auranya menakutkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Oke," jawabku seadanya sambil memasang _poker face_.

"Sip. _Ganbare_!"

"O-ouh."

 **.**

Aku terburu-buru berganti baju di ruang klub. Kulihat ada beberapa tas yang kuyakini milik kelas 1 di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tasku ikut bergabung setelah aku selesai ganti baju. Segera aku berlari menuju gym.

Telat, benar-benar telat!

Pintu gym terbuka, aku langsung menyelinap masuk. Iya, aku tahu. Itu tidak sopan. Tapi sepertinya hanya terlambat beberapa menit.

Ketika aku berhasil masuk tiga langkah tanpa bersuara, aku berhenti melangkah. Mataku berkedip satu-dua kali melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Ada sekitar enam orang sedang berdiri membelakangiku dan bertelanjang dada. Di depan mereka ada senior perempuan, si penjaga stand yang waktu itu.

Sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, aku berjalan menuju seseorang yang kukenali sebagai Kagami Taiga. Omong-omong, aku belum benar-benar bicara dengannya. Padahal ia duduk di depanku.

"—habis mandi, langsung pemanasan! Kau—"

Huh? Apa yang terjadi?

" _Loh_ , _kok_ cocok..." Aku menengok ke arah pemuda berambut hampir botak.

" _Kok_ bisa?" Pemuda lain di sampingnya berucap.

"Dengan hanya melihat badan kita?"

...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ayahnya pelatih olahraga," ujar pemuda berkacamata yang kuyakini salah satu senior di klub ini. "Tugasnya membuat data untuk latihan. Tiap hari mengamati otot dan kemampuan para atlit. Makanya ia bisa melihat kekuatan total dengan melihat tubuh seseorang," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk, paham. Tapi... siapa dia? Sial, gara-gara telat, aku jadi tidak tahu apa-apa.

Senior itu berjalan lalu berhenti tepat di depan Kagami-kun. Ekspresinya agak terkejut. Kagami-kun memegang tengkuk, sepertinya risih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami-kun.

Kali ini mulut senior perempuan tersebut menganga. Aku pun ikut menatap Kagami-kun. Yang ditatap tidak berucap apapun, hanya membalas pandangan penuh minat(?) dengan ekspresi seram.

"Pelatih! _Kok_ bengong terus!?"

Eh? Pelatih? Senior perempuan ini?

"Maaf! Eh..." Senior, Pelatih maksudku, berbalik menengok ke arah senior berkacamata.

"Semuanya sudah kumpul. Dia yang terakhir," kata senior berkacamata tersebut.

... _notice me, please_. Eh, tunggu. Apa formulirnya tidak dilihat senior yang waktu itu? ...bahkan formulir yang kuisi pun tidak di- _notice_ , ya? Aku maju selangkah, bermaksud untuk memberitahu mereka kalau ada aku di sini.

Lagi-lagi ini salahku karena tidak memberi salam tadi, sepertinya.

"...Kuroko termasuk?" tanya Pelatih.

Ah, formulirnya tidak hilang, ya?

"Oh! Yang dari Teikou...!"

...senior lainnya tahu aku dari Teikou?

"Eh!? Teikou yang itu!?"

Iya, SMP Teikou yang itu. Memang ada lagi SMP Teikou di Jepang selain yang itu? Oke, yang ini-yang itu sama saja. Lupakan.

"Kuroko! Ada Kuroko!?" panggil senior berkacamata.

" _Ano_ —"

"Kalau dia ada di sini, aku pasti langsung tahu..." gumam Pelatih sambil memegang leher. Ia berbalik menyerong dan menghadapku. "Sepertinya dia tidak datang. Ya sudah, kita mulai latihan saja!" serunya dengan tangan kiri terangkat.

"Siap!"

" _Ano_ , aku Kuroko," ucapku dengan nada suara yang cukup keras, supaya keberadaanku disadari olehnya. Tak lupa aku mengangkat sedikit tangan kiri.

1 detik... Mata kami benar-benar bertemu.

2 detik... Aku merasa ia panas dingin menatapku.

3 detik... "KYAAAAA!" Dia teriak...

"Jangan-jangan kau dari Kisedai!?" tanya seorang senior, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Pemain regulerkah...?" senior lainnya ikut bertanya.

"Mana mungkin. Iya 'kan, Kuroko?" tanya senior berkacamata. Meminta konfirmasi dariku, termasuk semua orang yang ada di gym.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terkejut mendapat tatapan tidak percaya begitu dari mereka. Toh, aku bukan Kisedai. Aku hanya... pemain keenam? Ya, pemain keenam. Si pemain bayangan.

"Aku sering ikut bertanding, _kok_ ," sahutku datar.

"Masa', _sih_?" Senior berkacamata masih tidak percaya.

"Eh? EEEEEH!?"

"APAAA!?"

Sekali lagi, aku sudah terbiasa ditatap seperti itu. Aku hanya diam melihat tingkah mereka. Pelatih melangkah mendekatiku.

"Lepas bajumu, Kuroko."

"...eh?"

Ia menatapku serius. Aku menurut lalu melepas kaus yang kupakai. Setelahnya Pelatih melihatku dengan ekspresi kaget. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihatnya, aku hanya bisa menerka kalau dirinya melihat tubuhku yang lemah. Staminaku di angka rata-rata, atau malah kurang. Aku sudah tahu itu.

"Pelatih, bagaimana?" tanya senior berkacamata. Aku masih belum tahu namanya siapa.

"A-aaa, oke. Kita mulai latihannya!" perintah Pelatih.

"YA!"

Aku kembali memakai kaus kemudian ikut berlari keliling gym dengan yang lain. Selama latihan aku tahu, Pelatih terus memperhatikanku. Bisa kutebak ia masih penasaran denganku. Tapi hei, aku tidak berbohong soal aku sering ikut bertanding.

Serius, _deh_.

* * *

 **Aku terlambat di hari pertama aku ikut kegiatan klub basket. Matsunaga-san sempat memberikan ekspresi mengerikan sebelum aku pergi. Dan yaaa, aku tidak di-** ** _notice_** **oleh mereka di awal. Mereka juga tidak percaya aku dari SMP Teikou.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 33rd Paper End ~**

* * *

:') Iya, emang lambat. Saya jadi mikir akhir-akhir ini, kenapa gak ambil setting setelah Winter Cup aja? Tapi kalau begitu, ada beberapa momen yang bakal kelewat. Jadi, gomennasai. Interaksi AkaKuro baru ada di chapter 45-an ke atas. Thank you for your review, **khufufufu** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san, **hunhandeep** -san, **neko** -san. ^^ #bow

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! #bow

CHAU!


	34. 34th Paper

**At the shop I always visit on my way home from club, I sit by the window.  
There's various talking and silence around me as I drink my vanilla shake.  
My presence is hidden. You're completely surprised.**

 **Kagami & Kuroko – Onaji Vanilla no Kaze no Naka**

* * *

Pulang dari kegiatan klub, aku mampir ke Majiba. Aku rindu vanilla shake Majiba. Terakhir kali beli, kapan ya? Staminaku juga terkuras habis karena latihan hari ini. Soal stamina, aku memang payah dari dulu. Haaaaah...

Aku berjalan ke konter Majiba yang lumayan ramai. Ada empat orang sedang mengantri dan dibagi jadi dua baris. Aku pun ikut berbaris.

Sekitar lima menit berlalu sampai aku berada di baris terdepan. Penjaga konter diam sebentar lalu tersenyum ramah. "Mau pesan apa, Dik?" tanyanya.

"Vanilla shake ukuran medium."

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Totalnya 280 yen." Ia menaruh struk ke atas nampanku setelah aku membayar dengan uang pas. Aku memperhatikan cara kerjanya. Vanilla shake sudah siap dalam hitungan kurang dari satu menit. "Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya pada kami," ucapnya sambil memberikan nampan dengan pesananku di atasnya. Tak lupa senyum ramah sebagai tambahan servis.

Aku mengangguk tanpa membalas senyumnya. Tak ada maksud kurang ajar, _sih_. Hanya sudah jadi kebiasaan memasang _poker face_ saja.

Sambil berjalan menjauhi konter, aku mencari meja dan kursi kosong. Beruntung ada dua tempat kosong persis di samping kaca. Itu spot bagus untuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di luar Majiba. Sekaligus bisa melihat keadaan jalanan yang nampak ramai.

Tiba-tiba saat aku larut dalam kegiatanku ditemani vanilla shake, kursi di depanku ditarik. Aku mendongak. Oh, Kagami-kun?

Wah... Baru kali ini kulihat tumpukan burger dalam satu nampan. Apa dia akan menghabiskannya seorang diri?

"HAH!?" Ia memekik melihatku.

"Halo. Makanmu banyak juga, ya," ucapku santai.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini!?" tanyanya.

"Aku duduk duluan di sini. Mengawasi orang-orang," jawabku datar.

Kagami-kun memandangiku dengan ekspresi bingung. Aku balas memandanginya tanpa bersuara lagi. Ia mulai membuka satu bungkus dari sekian banyak burger yang dibelinya. Bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak burger yang ia beli.

Ternyata begitu, ya? Orang bertubuh besar memang punya porsi makan yang besar pula. Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun juga sama. Midorima-kun pun demikian, tapi lebih sedikit porsi makannya Kise-kun sepertinya.

...kenapa aku memikirkan mereka sekarang?

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Dimana, ya?" tanyanya setelah menghabiskan satu burger.

"Kita 'kan satu kelas."

"Hoooh... APA!?"

Sudah kuduga pemuda ini tidak sadar. Jelas-jelas aku duduk di belakangnya. "Aku duduk tepat di belakangmu. Kuroko Tetsuya," ucapku lalu menyeruput vanilla shake.

"Aku tidak sadar." Sambil mengunyah burger kedua, matanya terus memandangiku. "Yang lebih penting lagi, aku ingin tanya padamu," katanya. Kagami-kun sudah bersiap untuk memakan burger ketiga. "Tapi tidak di sini."

Aku mengangguk, tidak paham sebenarnya.

 **.**

Kami pergi ke sebuah lapangan basket yang ada di dekat Majiba. Lapangannya sepi sekali dan dikelilingi pepohonan yang lumayan rimbun. Sejak awal ia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya, aku sudah was-was. Tapi aku yakin ia tidak akan bertindak jahat.

"Tentangmu dan basket," katanya membuka pembicaraan. Ia menaruh tas di pinggir lapangan. Di dekatnya ada bola tak bertuan.

Sekali lagi aku hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Apa... yang kau sembunyikan?"

Pertanyaan itu tentu membuatku bingung. Ia curiga padaku. Memang wajahku terlihat sedang menyembunyikan suatu motif jahat, ya?

"Aku ada di Amerika sampai kelas 2 SMP."

Oh, berarti kelas 3 dia sudah di sini. Mata merah gelapnya menatap lurus pada mataku. Aku memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar ceritanya.

"Waktu pulang ke Jepang, aku kecewa. Level basket mereka terlalu rendah." Pandangannya menajam seperti pisau yang sudah diasah. "Yang kuinginkan bukan basket untuk main-main. Aku ingin pertarungan hebat yang bisa mendidihkan darahku!" ucapnya dengan nada emosi.

"Tapi tadi aku dengar kabar baik. Ada orang tangguh dari Kiseki no sedai." Kini ada senyum meremehkan di wajahnya. "Kau masuk tim itu, kan?" tanya Kagami-kun.

Aku memilih untuk tak langsung menjawab. Tanpa menjawab pun, mestinya ia tahu. Kagami-kun mengambil bola lalu melakukan _pass_ padaku.

"Aku tahu seberapa kuat lawanku karena aku bisa mencium baunya."

Hah? Baunya? Hidungmu sesensitif itu?

"Tapi kau aneh." _Jleb_. "Kau memang nampak lemah." _Jleb_. "Tapi kau tak berbau... Orang tangguh tak ada baunya."

Untuk kalimat ketiga dan keempat, kuanggap itu pujian darimu. Terima kasih.

"Aku ingin pastikan... sekuat apa orang dari Kisedai itu." Suara dan kalimatnya jelas sekali kalau ia menantangku.

Tantangan, ya?

Kedua tanganku mengeratkan peganganku pada bola basket. Dari awal aku bukan Kisedai. Aku hanya pemain keenam. Pemain tambahan. Pemain bayangan. Kalau diibaratkan dalam drama, aku lebih seperti kru. Aku juga bukan pemain cadangan karena tanpaku, mereka pasti bisa menang.

Tapi... tak ada salahnya menerima tantangannya. Aku ingin melihat kemampuan Kagami-kun. "Kebetulan sekali... Aku juga ingin melawanmu," ucapku.

Ia menyeringai.

" _One on one_ ," kataku sambil melepas gakuran.

"Oke!"

 **.**

Sudah kuduga, pertandingan kami berat sebelah. Aku mana mungkin menang melawan orang pindahan dari Amerika ini. Berulang kali aku berusaha mendapatkan bola dan membloknya, tetap saja ia bisa melewatiku. Sialnya, saat aku dapat bola, aku tak bisa menembaknya dengan benar. Bolanya malah mengenai papan kemudian memantul dan hampir mengenai kepalaku. Untungnya aku bisa menghindar.

Saat aku membawa bola pun, terkadang bolanya lepas dari kendaliku. Lalu serangan terakhir, aku sudah siap dengan pose menembak. Tapi dengan mudahnya ia menyampar bola dari kedua tanganku.

Aku berlari menghampiri bola yang ingin menggelinding keluar lapangan.

"Jangan bercanda, ya! Kau kira bisa mengalahkanku dengan gaya seperti itu!?" teriaknya.

Sambil memegang bola, aku menengok. "Oh ya?" Dari ekspresinya, jelas ia kesal padaku. "'Kan kau memang jauh lebih kuat dariku?" lanjutku seraya menghela napas.

"Kau cari gara-gara, ya!? Apa maumu!?"

Kurasa urat kemarahannya putus. "Aku ingin lihat secara langsung kekuatanmu, Kagami-kun," jelasku singkat.

"HAH!?" Wajahnya melongo lalu menepuk kening.

"Hei..."

"Ah, sudahlah!"

Aku diam sambil memandanginya yang ingin pergi.

Ia memakai _gakuran_ nya lagi kemudian menggendong tas. "Aku tidak tertarik pada orang lemah. Tapi kuberi kau peringatan terakhir," ucap Kagami-kun. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadapku.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti main basket."

...apa-apaan itu?

"Meski orang memuja-muja kerja keras, bakat tetap dibutuhkan di dunia ini."

Berhenti menasihatiku begitu.

"Kau tak berbakat main basket."

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang kudengar. Aku membuka mulut. Aku tak bisa diam saja setelah mendengar ucapan yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak mau."

Kagami-kun nampak kaget.

Aku mengapit bola basket di antara lengan dan pinggangku. "Pertama, aku suka basket. Kemudian..." Aku mengambil napas, berusaha mengatur emosiku. "Ini tergantung cara pandang. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang kuat," ucapku serius.

"Apa—"

"—aku ini... bayangan."

Tatapan bingung melayang ke arahku. Aku masih menatap Kagami-kun tanpa ekspresi dengan bola basket di depan dadaku. Keheningan berlanjut hingga satu-dua menit kemudian.

"Tunggu, kau itu 'kan manusia. Bayangan ada di bawah kakimu," katanya sambil memicingkan mata.

"...itu hanya perumpamaan," sahutku dengan nada makin datar.

"..."

"..."

* * *

 **Aku benar-benar kaget karena Kagami-kun baru tahu kalau aku ini teman sekelasnya. Dan dia mengajakku** ** _one on one_** **. Jangan tanya, tentu saja aku kalah. Kagami-kun juga sempat menyuruhku berhenti basket. Menyebalkan sekali.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 34th Paper End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih mau sabar menunggu, **zizie-akakuro** -san. :') Sakit banget emang kalau terabaikan, **hunhandeep** -san. #mencobamemahamihatiTecchan Siap, **Shinju Hatsune** -san! '-')7

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! #bow

CHAU!


	35. 35th Paper

**Growing up! You have all certainly gotten stronger  
I'm just so happy that you're still in your growth period, it's reliable  
Growing up! You're seriousness has been understood, I'll respond to it too  
I can still train you up a lot, so prepare yourself for everyday from now on**

 **Aida Riko – GROWING UP!**

* * *

Sejak pagi, langit Tokyo sudah berawan. Ramalan cuaca juga memberitakan akan turun hujan hari ini. Saat siang hari, hujan turun rintik-rintik lalu berubah jadi deras. Bahkan hujannya makin deras ketika kegiatan klub basket dimulai.

Aku sudah ikut berkumpul di gym. Kali ini aku tidak terlambat. Aku juga datang dengan Kagami-kun. Dari gelagatnya _sih_ , ia tak peduli.

"Kita bikin _mini game_ lima lawan lima! Kelas 1 lawan kelas 2!" perintah Pelatih. Ia memberi intruksi setelah bicara dengan Kapten klub, Hyuuga Junpei-senpai. "Kita main dua kuarter. Masing-masing sepuluh menit diselingi istirahat lima menit," jelasnya.

" _Mini game_ dengan _senpaitachi_!?"

Oh, _mini game_? Hmmm...

"Dengar tidak waktu kita daftar masuk klub, prestasi tahun lalu... Mereka maju sampai perempat final se-Tokyo, hanya dengan murid kelas 1!"

Aku sempat menonton pertandingan mereka tahun lalu.

"Serius!?"

"Berat, _dong_!"

Belum apa-apa mereka sudah bilang 'berat'. Aku diam saja. Tak ingin berkomentar apa-apa. Untuk tim baru memang mereka kuat.

"Jangan takut. Lebih baik ketemu lawan tangguh dibanding lemah!" seru Kagami-kun. Ucapannya mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Bukan saatnya untuk mengingat hal itu. Fokus, Tetsuya. Fokus.

"Ayo maju!"

Permainan pun dimulai dengan dibunyikan peluit oleh Pelatih. _Tip off_ , Kagami-kun berhasil mengambilnya. Ia melewati dua senior dengan mudah lalu melakukan _dunk_.

...mirip.

Tidak, hanya hampir mirip.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, kami berhasil memimpin angka. Meski selisihnya hanya tiga poin. 11 - 8.

"Murid kelas 1 menang!?"

"Iya! Tapi hanya Kagami yang mencetak angka!"

Iya, aku tahu. Tidak perlu men- _death glare_ -ku seperti itu, Kagami-kun. Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak melihat saja.

Selama waktu yang tersisa di kuarter pertama, aku berusaha sebisaku. Saat aku mendapat bola, senior berhasil mencurinya. Gerakan mereka cepat. Aku belum sempat melihat sekelilingku, mereka sudah merebut bolanya. Teknikku belum bisa dipakai sekarang. Aku masih harus mengamati pergerakan mereka semua. Terutama alur operan dari kelas 1.

Aku berlari mengejar bola. Senior dengan nomor punggung 12 melakukan _lay up_. Tapi Kagami-kun berhasil memblok. Aku bengong di tempatku berdiri.

Tinggi. Lompatannya tinggi.

"Tinggi...!"

"Kagami tidak bisa dihentikan!"

"Tak bisa... Lebih baik menurut saja!" Ucapan Kapten menyita perhatianku. Menurut apanya?

Setelah aksi lompatan tinggi Kagami-kun, ia langsung dijaga tiga senior saat membawa bola. Begitu pun ketika Kagami-kun tidak memegang bola. Gara-gara itu aku tidak dijaga.

Kemudian secara berturut-turut poin kelas 2 bertambah hingga 31. Kelas 1 mencapai 15 poin saat peluit berbunyi. Kuarter pertama selesai 31 - 15. Lebih dari dua kali lipatnya...

Pelatih menyuruh kami beristirahat selama lima menit. Aku memperhatikan teman setimku. Mereka kelelahan dan...

"Mereka tangguh sekali..." Nada putus asa terdengar jelas di sana.

"Kita tidak mungkin menang..."

"Sudahlah..."

Tiba-tiba Kagami-kun menarik daerah leher dari kaos pemuda berambut coklat yang berucap barusan. Dengan ekspresi garang, ia berteriak. "Sudah apanya? Apa maksudmu, hah!?"

Ck. Untuk menenangkannya, aku menyenggol belakang lutut hingga tubuhnya hampir jatuh.

 _Duuk!_

"Tenang sedikit," ucapku datar.

Teman-teman setimku langsung menatapku horor. Kagami-kun menengok. Jelas sekali ia makin marah. Uratnya sampai terlihat begitu.

" _Temeee_...!"

Keributan pun terjadi. Aku bersikap tenang saat Kagami-kun berusaha berontak dari dua teman setim yang menjaga lengannya agar tak menyentuhku. Ia mendengus sebelum melepaskan diri dan berjalan menjauhi kami.

Aku menghirup oksigen dengan hidung lalu membuangnya lewat mulut.

Dari pengamatanku, kerja sama dari tiga orang lainnya bagus. Mereka sekelas atau sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, ya? Tapi mereka akan memberikan bolanya pada Kagami-kun dan membiarkannya mencetak angka. Saat ada kesempatan, mereka akan menembaknya sendiri. Meski sering gagal.

Pelatih meniupkan peluitnya lagi. Kuarter kedua dimulai.

"Maaf, bisa kau _pass_ bolanya padaku?" pintaku pada pemuda bernomor punggung 6.

"Hah?"

 _Tip off_ berhasil dipegang kelas 1. Kagami-kun langsung mengoper pada nomor punggung 6 karena tak bisa bebas dari penjagaan. Seperti permintaanku tadi, ia _pass_ bolanya padaku. Aku langsung _pass_ lagi bolanya ke pemuda bernomor punggung 9 yang ada di dekat ring. Bolanya berhasil melewati senior yang menjagaku di belakang.

"Eh? A-aa...!"

 _Sraak!_ Pemuda berambut coklat itu mencetak angka. Kali ini berhasil.

"Eh...? Apa?"

"Masuk!? Bagaimana caranya lewat!?"

"Tidak tahu! Tidak terlihat!"

Gym pun berubah jadi berisik lagi. Permainan berlanjut. Aku terus memberikan _pass_ pada teman setimku. Mereka mulai terbiasa sepertinya, atau karena reflek mereka yang bagus?

Semua pasang mata menatapku tidak percaya. Kagami-kun juga sama. Oh, aku belum pernah _pass_ padanya.

Nomor 6 kembali _pass_ padaku dan langsung ku-pass pada Kagami-kun setelah Kapten lengah. Dengan mulus, ia menembak bola ke ring. Skor terkejar sampai 36 - 37.

Aku sempat melihat Pelatih menatap jam dinding saat senior nomor 10 ingin pass ke Kapten. Tangan kiriku langsung mencuri bola yang lewat di depanku. Kapten memekik ketika aku lari membawa bola. _Counter attack!_

Sampai di depan ring, aku memakai _lay up_ untuk mencetak angka. Dan...

 _Duuk!_

...sudah kubilang, aku hanya mahir di- _pass_ saja.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh punggungku yang agak sedikit membungkuk. Aku tahu, itu Kagami-kun. Ia melompat setelah menjadikanku tumpuannya.

"Itu sebabnya aku benci orang lemah. Cetak angka yang benar, _dong_!"

 _Sraak!_ Bola masuk ke ring.

 _Priiiiiit!_

Bibirku terangkat sedikit. _Game_ -nya selesai.

"Wuaaaaah! Tim kelas 1 menang!"

"Hahaha." Kapten tertawa sambil menatap kami.

"Kerja bagus, Kelas 1!" seru Pelatih.

"Ya!"

* * *

 **Latihan hari ini Pelatih membuat _mini game 5 on 5_. Kelas 2 vs kelas 1. Aku masuk dalam tim. Di babak kedua, aku baru memakai teknik _misdirection_ -ku. Kagami-kun men- _dunk_ bola setelah aku gagal _lay up_. Aku hanya bisa pass, kan.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 35th Paper End ~**

* * *

Saya buat fanfic baru. One-shot. AkaFem!Kuro tema SenpaixKouhai. Mudah-mudahan fanfic itu bisa menghibur readers ZPS dan AkaKuro Lovers. :)

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **zizie-akakuro** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san! #bow

CHAU!


	36. 36th Paper

**Nowadays this is normal.  
Looks like I've found a teammate. **

**Kagami & Kuroko – Onaji Vanilla no Kaze no Naka**

* * *

Gara-gara 5 on 5 tadi, aku kehabisan tenaga. Biasanya aku sanggup bertanding dengan waktu dua puluh menit. Tapi kali ini, rasanya aku tak sanggup jalan pulang ke rumah...

Aku butuh _charger_...

Vanilla shake...

 _Tap. Swiiiiing~_

Hembusan angin dari mesin pendingin ruangan menerpa wajahku setelah pintu otomatis Majiba terbuka. Beruntungnya tak ada antrian di konter. Aku langsung berjalan cepat untuk segera membeli minuman berwarna putih dan menyegarkan itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya penjaga konter. Masih dengan orang dan senyum ramahnya yang kemarin. Oh, _shift_ -nya sama, ya.

"Vanilla shake medium," jawabku singkat.

"Ada lagi?"

Aku menggeleng pelan seraya mengeluarkan uang dengan nominal yang sesuai. Satu gelas vanilla shake pun sudah ada di atas nampan dalam satu menit lebih. Nampan sudah kuangkat, bermaksud untuk mencari tempat duduk tapi si penjaga mengajakku bicara.

"Siswa SMA Seirin, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya."

Penjaga itu mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Datang lagi besok. Ada diskon 20% untuk semua jenis makanan dan minuman di sini," ucapnya.

Bisa kupastikan mataku berbinar-binar sekarang. "Benarkah?"

Ia tersenyum geli. "Ya. Ini selebaran yang mau dibagikan besok pagi."

Nampan kembali bertemu dengan permukaan meja konter. Aku mengambil brosur tersebut lalu membacanya. Benar, ada diskon untuk merayakan satu tahun Majiba dibuka.

"Bawa saja brosurnya, Dik. Ada pelanggan lain datang," katanya, mengusir secara halus. Tak lupa senyumnya mengiringi.

"A-aa, maaf." Aku mengangguk paham lalu menyingkir dari depan konter.

Kini yang ada di pikiranku adalah berapa uang simpanan yang masih kusimpan untuk seminggu ini. Dari situs langgananku, ada pemberitahuan kalau penulis favoritku menerbitkan karyanya hari Sabtu. Sebagai penggemar pasti ada keinginan untuk membelinya di hari perdana terbit, dan salah satunya adalah aku. Sudah satu tahun aku menantikan karya terbarunya, kau tahu?

Aaaaargh! Kenapa harus di minggu ini!?

"Ma, Kakak itu menyeramkan."

"Hush! Tidak boleh begitu!"

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang kubuat barusan. Dengan berjalan cepat, aku langsung ke meja dan kursi kosong. Lagi-lagi aku dapat spot yang bagus.

Sambil menyesap vanilla shake, aku membaca brosur. Penjaga itu tahu saja aku suka vanilla shake di sini. Aa, penjaga Majiba di dekat SMP Teikou juga mengenalku. Meski beda tempat, rasanya tetap sama.

 _That's why I love Majiba's vanilla shake!_

Kursi di hadapanku ditarik ke belakang. Aku merasa _déjà vu_. Oh, Kagami-kun lagi.

Ia memposisikan kaki kiri menyilang ke atas kaki kanan. Kaki kursi bagian depan sepertinya melayang karena tubuhnya dimundurkan. Ekspresinya nampak kelelahan. Sedikit.

"Duduknya yang benar. Kalau jatuh, jangan salahkan aku," kataku menasihati.

"...!?" Kagami-kun terkesiap melihat sosokku.

 _Srupuuuuut..._

"Kenapa kau di sini lagi...?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"'Kan aku duluan yang duduk di sini." Aku kembali menyesap minumanku lalu melanjutkan. "Lagipula aku suka vanilla shake di sini." _Srupuuuuut..._

"Pergi ke tempat lain sana!" usirnya terang-terangan.

"Tidak mau." Kau saja yang pergi, Bakagami.

"Jangan kira kita berteman, ya."

Siapa juga yang mau? "Sudah kubilang, aku duluan yang duduk di sini." Lain di hati, lain di mulut. _Mood_ -nya terlihat buruk, jadi kalimat pertama tidak kusuarakan.

 _Tuh_ , diberi _death glare_ lagi.

Perlahan setelah kami saling menatap, pandangannya berubah setelah menggigit burger pertama. Oh, efek burger pembuat _mood_ jadi bagus(?) sudah bereaksi. Tangan kirinya mengambil satu burger lagi. Mau makan dua sekaligus saking laparnya?

" _Nih_."

Eh?

Burger di- _pass_ padaku. Reflek, aku menangkapnya. Vanilla shake-ku hampir kena sasaran. Bahaya kalau jatuh lalu tumpah.

"Untukmu satu," jelasnya singkat. Kagami-kun menatapku tanpa ekspresi sambil menaruh lengan di sandaran kursi. Terlihat sopan sekali. "Aku tak suka orang lemah. Tapi... kuakui kau berhak dapat pujian," tambahnya.

...oh, aku dipuji.

"Terima kasih."

Mataku menatap satu bungkus burger itu. Aku kepikiran satu hal. Cukup lama aku berpikir sampai suara Kagami-kun mengintrupsi. "Dimakan burger-nya," suruhnya tidak sabaran.

"Kalau ditukar dengan vanilla shake, boleh?"

"Hah?"

 **.**

Setelah aku membeli vanilla shake ukuran _small_ (aku beli sendiri), kami jalan keluar Majiba bersama. Aku tidak tahu rumahnya dimana, tapi mungkin rumah kami searah. Aa, aku sok tahu sekali.

"Sekuat apa Kisedai itu?" tanya Kagami-kun.

Mataku mengedip sekali. Hmmm...

"Kalau aku bertanding dengan mereka, bagaimana?"

"Kau langsung mati," jawabku singkat, datar, dan sarkastik. Yang pasti aku bicara sesuai fakta yang kuketahui sekarang.

"Jangan ngomong begitu!" sahutnya tidak terima.

Kegiatan meminum vanilla shake, kuhentikan untuk sementara. "Ada lima orang jenius. Tahun ini mereka terpisah ke sekolah yang berbeda-beda," ceritaku. Mataku melirik ke arahnya. "Salah satu dari mereka, pasti jadi nomor satu."

Itu yang kuyakini, sampai sekarang, _sih_.

"Hahahahahaha! Bagus! Aku jadi semangat!"

Mendengar seruannya, aku langsung menengok. Pemuda ini benar-benar... Aku hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Hampir, _loh_. Hampir.

Mengalahkan Kisedai... sendirian? Aku tak yakin ia bisa melakukannya. Mungkin bisa, tapi tidak sendiri.

"Baiklah! Akan kukalahkan mereka... dan jadi nomor satu di Jepang!"

Oh, tekad yang bagus.

 _Srupuuuuut..._

"Tak akan bisa," sahutku.

"Hei!"

Sekali lagi, aku berhenti minum vanilla shake. "Aku tak tahu kekuatanmu. Tapi kau tak bisa melampaui mereka. Tak bisa sendirian saja," kataku jujur sambil berhenti melangkah. "Aku juga sudah bertekad..." Tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya lalu mendongak akibat perbedaan tinggi badan kami.

...Kagami-kun ketinggian...

"...aku ini bayangan. Tapi... bayangan akan semakin gelap kalau ada cahaya yang terang dan kuat. Membuat cahaya kian putih." Kulihat kedua alis bercabangnya mengkerut. Aku melanjutkan ucapanku yang sebelumnya.

"Peran utama sebagai bayangan... Akan kubuat kau jadi nomor satu di Jepang."

Ya, kali ini aku akan mendukungnya. Sama seperti di Teikou, tapi juga tidak sama. Kurang lebih begitu.

Ekspresi Kagami-kun berubah. Ia menyengir hingga terlihat gigi-giginya. Oh, putih juga.

"Haha! Bagus sekali! Terserah kau saja."

" _Ganbarimasu_."

Kami melangkah lagi. Kulihat ia masih menyeringai penuh nafsu(?). "Kagami-kun, jadi soal diskon tadi. Bagaimana?" tanyaku meminta konfirmasi.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu gampang lupa ternyata.

"Majiba diskon 20% besok. Mau mampir lagi setelah pulang latihan?"

"...oooh! Harus kalau itu! Kukira kau minta belikan vanilla shake."

"Kalau kau mau, _sih_."

"Nggak!"

"Omong-omong, rumahmu ke arah sini, Kagami-kun?" tanyaku lagi. Ia berhenti melangkah. Matanya memandang sekitar kemudian menatap lama pada jembatan penyeberangan yang sempat kami lewati.

"Harusnya aku lewat jembatan itu..."

"BaKagami."

"HEI, _TEME_!"

* * *

 **Aku dapat brosur Majiba kasih diskon 20%. Aku berencana ke sana lagi besok dengan Kagami-kun. Tadi Kagami-kun memberikanku satu burger gratis. Lalu aku juga bertekad akan menjadikan Kagami-kun dan Seirin nomor 1 di Jepang!**

 **~ Tetsuya's 36th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **zizie-akakuro** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san! #bow

Saya gak bisa mempercepat alurnya. :') Walaupun bisa. Gomennasai~

CHAU!


	37. 37th Paper

**To this day, we're still the challengers  
Because our real debut starts now  
Since we've grown stronger, we can try that much harder **

**Hyuuga & Izuki – Challenger Spirit**

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Hari ini aku lupa bawa bekal karena Okaasan juga kesiangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat aku keluar kamar, Okaasan keluar kamar juga tapi dengan rambut berantakan. Biasanya ia sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Setelahnya Otousan juga ikut keluar kamar dan sudah berpakaian rapi.

 _"_ _Okaasan kesiangan?" tanyaku._

 _"_ _Hm? Aa... Iya," jawab Otousan._

 _"_ _Kenapa? Tumben sekali," tanyaku penasaran._

 _Otousan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga, aku pun mengikutinya. "Nanti kalau kau sudah dewasa juga mengerti, Tetsuya."_

Jawaban Otousan masih membuatku penasaran.

"Tetsu! Kau tidak bawa bekal?"

Pertanyaan Matsunaga-san membuyarkan pikiranku. Kulihat ia sudah membuka kotak bekal dan bersiap untuk memulai ritual makan siangnya. "Aa, aku lupa bawa, Matsunaga-san," jawabku singkat.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Mau?" Kali ini ia menawarkan makanannya padaku. Baik sekali, meski tomboi.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku beli roti saja di kantin."

"Oke~ Oh, Taiga! Kau mau juga?" Matsunaga-san juga menawarkan makanannya pada Kagami-kun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Huh? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau beli kare saja di kantin," jawab Kagami-kun.

"Oh iya, kau tak pernah bawa bekal juga, _sih_."

"Kau tidak kumpul dengan gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Kagami-kun setelah melihat sekeliling. Pertanyaan darinya membuatku sadar. Matsunaga-san tidak pernah makan siang dengan gadis lain. Bicara dengan mereka pun jarang. Di kelas, ia lebih sering bicara denganku atau murid laki-laki lain.

"Aa, aku hanya berpikir, aku tidak cocok dengan mereka. Itu saja," jawab Matsunaga-san.

...mungkin ia tidak nyaman juga dengan mereka yang feminim.

"Setidaknya kau coba dulu berbaur dengan mereka. Itu saranku, _sih_. Daripada bicara dengan lawan jenis terus," saran Kagami-kun.

Aku mengangguk. Sarannya lumayan bagus.

"Ugh, iyaaa. Kapan-kapan kucoba. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku~"

Aku dan Kagami-kun sama-sama pergi ke kantin. Selama di perjalanan, kami hanya membahas beberapa hal, termasuk Matsunaga-san. Kami juga sempat bertemu anggota klub basket yang lain, Furihata-kun dan Fukuda-kun. Ternyata mereka sekelas di kelas 1-D.

Saat aku ingin membeli minuman di _vending machine_ , aku bertemu Kapten. Ia nampak serius memperhatikan berbagai minuman kaleng yang ada di dalamnya. Hampir satu menit ia bergeming.

"Kapten," panggilku.

"Hah?" Kepalanya menengok ke kiri, padahal aku ada di kanannya.

"Kapten, aku di sini," kataku.

Akhirnya ia menengok ke kanan lalu terperanjat. "Kuroko! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ!?" kagetnya.

"Mungkin, sejak satu menit yang lalu," jawabku.

Kapten menghela napas. "Hawamu benar-benar tipis, ya."

Maaf, _deh_. Hawaku memang sulit dideteksi oleh manusia.

Kulihat Kapten memasukkan dua koin lalu memilih tombol untuk kopi kalengan. Alisku berkerut. Kapten suka kopi pahit, ya? Otousan juga suka kopi tanpa gula. Tapi apa enaknya begitu?

Aa, daripada itu...

"Kapten, apa dalam waktu dekat Seirin akan ikut pertandingan atau semacamnya?" tanyaku seraya melakukan hal yang sama. Namun aku memilih susu vanilla kotakan. Aku mengikuti Kapten yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan _vending machine_ dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"Hmm, Pelatih belum bilang soal itu, _sih_. Tapi kalaupun ada, anak kelas 1 belum boleh ikut."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kalian belum resmi jadi anggota."

"Harus ikut tes tertentu?" tanyaku was-was. Jangan bilang kalau sistem Seirin sama seperti Teikou. Meski rasanya mustahil karena Seirin masih baru. Kalau iya...

"Aa... lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Pelatih, Kuroko."

"Aku tidak tahu kelas Pelatih."

"Kelas 2-C. Mungkin sekarang sedang ada di kelas," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih." Aku langsung undur diri dan berjalan cepat ke kelas Pelatih. Sempat terdengar suara lengkingan Kapten memanggil namaku saat aku menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

Kelas 2-C ada di lantai tiga, aku harus menaiki beberapa puluh anak tangga lagi. Sesampainya di kelas tersebut, aku langsung masuk dan berdiri di dekat kursi yang diduduki Pelatih. Ia sedang memakan roti sambil memainkan PS.

"Izinkan aku jadi anggota resmi," kataku _to the point_.

 _BRUUUSH!_

"Sejak kapan kau di sini!?" kagetnya.

"Aa, baru saja." Ia mengelap mejanya dengan sapu tangan sambil mengomel. Ugh, aku merasa bersalah sekarang. "Maaf mengagetimu, Pelatih," kataku pada akhirnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia pelatih klub sekaligus senior. Harus sesopan mungkin menghadapinya.

"Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara soal itu padaku?" tanya Pelatih.

"Umm, tadi aku bertemu Kapten apa dalam waktu dekat akan ada pertandingan. Kapten bilang kalau anak kelas 1 belum boleh ikut karena kami belum jadi anggota resmi. Jadi, apa ada tes lain selain _mini game_ kemarin?" jelasku panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang, sekaligus bertanya.

"Hyuuga-kun, ya? Sebentar."

Aku menunggu Pelatih yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Ia memberiku formulir yang sudah kuisi sebelum masuk klub. Kenapa dikembalikan?

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin jadi anggota resmi klub basket, ikut ujian penerimaannya, ya. Hari Senin besok jam delapan empat puluh menit di atap sekolah!" Pelatih tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

Mencurigakan...

"Nah, bisa kau beritahu yang lain? Aa, nanti saja saat latihan kuumumkan~"

" _H-hai_..."

Sambil berjalan keluar kelas 2-C, aku memandangi formulirku kemudian melipat dan menyimpannya di kantung celana. Tiba-tiba aku ingin ke kamar mandi ketika aku sudah berada di lantai dua. Setelahnya aku ingin kembali ke kelas. Ada dua gadis berjalan di depanku. Mereka membicarakan seseorang yang kukenal.

"Mukamu seperti orang sedang marah, Chika-chan."

"Ugh, aku sedang sebal dengan gadis itu!"

"Eh? Tentang Matsunaga Keiko lagi?"

"Iya! Tadi pagi dia tebar pesona gitu di depan kelasku! Jun-kun menyapanya dan mereka malah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri! Kecentilan banget, kan!?"

"Umm, begitukah?"

"Dan setelahnya teman-teman Jun-kun ikut _nimbrung_!"

...menakutkan sekali. Apa semua perempuan seperti mereka? Aa, tidak, tidak. Hanya beberapa spesies yang sama. Dan kenapa masalah itu dibesar-besarkan pula?

Tapi mungkin gara-gara ini Matsunaga-san tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan gadis lainnya. Di satu sisi, ia juga dimusuhi. Bahkan gadis di kelas lain pun memusuhinya.

Pandangan mataku menangkap seseorang yang kukenal. Kagami-kun. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri memandangi mading yang ada di samping pintu perpustakaan. Aku melangkah mendekatinya untuk melihat apa yang ia baca.

Ada kertas yang diberi judul "Klub basket putra masuk turnamen Kanto".

"Klub basket sekolah ini lumayan juga, ya," gumam Kagami-kun kagum.

"Memang lumayan," sahutku menyetujui.

"HUAAA! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu, _Teme_!" serunya.

Aku menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir. Memberi sinyal untuk tidak berteriak karena di dekat kami ada perpustakaan. Oh, aku baru sadar kalau perpustakaan ada di lantai dua. Dekat kelasku pula.

Kepalaku disentuh lalu diremas oleh Kagami-kun. _Itta-ta-ta-ta!_

"Kau sengaja cari masalah denganku, ya!?" geram pemuda itu.

"Mana mungkin..." sahutku sambil meringis.

Remasannya berhenti dan membuatku menghela napas lega. Kekuatan tangannya benar-benar... Tangan kananku mengusap rambut lalu merapihkannya. Kalau sampai _bedhair_ bisa gawat, kan.

Kagami-kun masih menatap jengkel ke arahku. Kulihat kedua alisnya terangkat, seperti menyadari sesuatu. Aa, aku baru ingat ada tugas bahasa Inggris untuk mencari buku asli berbahasa Inggris di perpustakaan.

Tanpa pamit pada Kagami-kun, aku langsung masuk ke perpustakaan. Waktu istirahat akan habis, jadi kuputuskan untuk bertanya mengenai cara meminjam buku. Aku sempat mendengar Kagami-kun memanggil namaku dan saat kutengok, ia sudah berjalan menuju kelas sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

Apa aku berbuat salah lagi?

* * *

 **Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak bawa bekal. Saat ke kantin, aku sempat bertemu Kapten. Ternyata anak kelas 1 belum jadi anggota resmi. Aku disuruh ikut ujian penerimaan hari Senin besok oleh Pelatih. Ujian apa lagi maksudnya?**

 **~ Tetsuya's 37th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **zizie-akakuro** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san! #bow :)

CHAU!


	38. 38th Paper

**Today seemed so far away / Still, we know we've got a long way to go  
And that's thanks to our teammates**

 **Hyuuga & Izuki – Challenger Spirit**

* * *

Sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.40, aku dan Kagami-kun sudah berada di atap sekolah. Sesuai dengan permintaan Pelatih jika calon anggota bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi anggota resmi klub basket putera Seirin, maka mereka harus memberikan formulir ke atap sekarang. Selembar kertas formulir yang sempat dibagikan lagi oleh Pelatih sudah kupegang sedari tadi. Aku sempat berpapasan dengan tiga anggota lain, yaitu Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun dan Fukuda-kun. Kemungkinan... hanya lima (termasuk aku) yang ingin jadi anggota.

Sejujurnya, pagi ini aku baru ingat. Hari ini mestinya ada upacara pagi di hari Senin sekaligus memperkenalkan murid kelas 1 dan 2. Lalu kenapa Pelatih...

"Hihihi. Sudah kutunggu!" ujar Pelatih sambil bersidekap.

"Yang benar saja?" gumam Kagami-kun yang berdiri di depanku.

Kedua mataku mengerjap. Menatap formulir dan Pelatih secara bergantian. Maksudnya apa? "Ini duel, ya?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Dan lagi, aku lupa... hari ini adalah hari Senin." Kagami-kun nampak menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. "Upacara pagi dimulai lima menit lagi, kan!?" teriaknya histeris. Aku sempat terkesiap mendengar aumannya(?) yang hampir menulikan indera pendengaranku. "Ayo mulai ujiannya!" teriak Kagami-kun lagi tidak sabaran.

Pelatih tersenyum. "Sebelumnya, ada satu hal yang harus kukatakan. Aku janji saat diminta jadi pelatih tahun lalu. Klub ini harus berjuang menembus skala nasional! Kalau kalian tidak siap, silakan pindah ke klub lain saja!"

...ini sih, pengusiran secara tidak langsung, ya?

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Dari nadanya, jelas Kagami-kun tidak terima. Furihata-kun dan yang lainnya juga ikut protes.

"Aku tahu kalian tangguh. Tapi aku harus pastikan hal yang penting," balas Pelatih dengan nada tenang. Ia berjalan di depan calon anggota klub sambil berucap kembali. "Setekun apapun kalian berlatih, kalian tetap lemah kalau berpikir 'nanti aku pasti bisa'. Kalian harus punya target tinggi... dan tekad kuat untuk meraihnya."

Senior perempuan itu melangkah mendekati pagar. Pelatih menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, seolah ia akan berteriak. "Sekarang! Di tempat ini! Teriakkan nama, kelas, dan nomor siswa kalian! Serta tujuan kalian tahun ini!"

"..."

"..."

Kedua tangan Pelatih terlipat di depan dada. "Anggota yang lain, para senior kalian, juga melakukannya tahun lalu," ungkapnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Firasatku jadi tidak enak setelah ekspresi Pelatih berubah.

"Kalau gagal, kalian harus 'nembak' gadis yang disukai TANPA berpakaian."

Hah? Aku _speechless_ di tempat. Bahkan sampai detik ini, aku tidak punya gadis yang kusukai. Lagipula, gadis yang kukenal hanya Momoi-san.

"Sudah kubilang, target kalian harus tinggi! Jangan hanya bilang 'aku akan berjuang'. Itu tidak cukup!" Senyum menantang dari Pelatih tertuju pada kami, anak kelas 1.

Kalau sudah begini, ya harus kulakukan, bukan? Lagipula hanya berteriak. ...aa, apa aku pernah berteriak sebelumnya? Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa membantuku mengeraskan suara. _Microphone_? Jelas-jelas aku tidak punya, pun tidak ada kontak listrik di atap.

"Haaah... Yang benar saja? Itu _sih_ , bukan ujian namanya."

Aku menengok pada sumber suara yang berasal dari Kagami-kun. Ia berjalan mendekati pagar yang tingginya sekitar satu meter. Kedua bola mataku melebar melihat sosok itu melompat lalu berdiri di atas pagar. Kagami-kun benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa...

"AKU KAGAMI TAIGA! KELAS 1-B, NOMOR ABSEN LIMA! TUJUANKU INGIN MENGALAHKAN KISEKI NO SEDAI DAN MENJADI NOMOR SATU DI JEPANG!"

...uwah. Suaranya keras. Terdengar suara bising dari bawah sana setelah kaki Kagami-kun kembali berpijak di atas lantai atap.

"Selanjutnya? Kalau tidak cepat, guru-guru akan datang, _loh_ ," ucap Pelatih.

Aku sempat panik 'sedikit'. Tapi sepanik apapun yang kurasakan, itu takkan mengubah apapun. Aku harus tenang lalu mencari jalan keluar. Ini bukan masalah besar mestinya. Yang kubutuhkan alat pengeras suara atau semacamnya. Dan benar saja. Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaanku barusan.

Ada sebuah pengeras suara sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok pintu masuk ke atap. Aku tidak mau tahu alasan kenapa benda itu bisa ada di sana. Yang terpenting, dia menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih.

 _Bletak!_ Aku melihat Kawahara-kun tersungkur. Kurasa, pidatonya terlalu panjang.

"Selanjutnya!" kesal Pelatih.

Kini kulihat Furihata-kun mengangkat tangan. " _Ano_ , aku ingin seorang pacar."

"Aku sudah bilang, TIDAK!"

Furihata-kun lesu seketika. Terlihat jelas dari merosotnya kedua bahu pemuda itu. Motivasinya memang...

Lalu Fukuda-kun mengajukan diri untuk berpidato (atau bersumpah, ya?). "Fukuda Hiroshi, kelas 1-D! Aku suka membantu orang lain! Jadi, saat aku mendengar suara _senpai_ meminta bantuan, aku segera menawarkan bantuanku!" Ia mundur dua langkah sebelum berbalik menghadap kami. "Bagaimana, Pelatih?" tanya Fukuda-kun.

Pelatih mengangguk beberapa kali. "Selanjutnya?"

"Aku!" Furihata-kun mengangkat tangan kanan lagi. Kali ini mungkin ia punya tujuan yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya supaya bisa diterima.

Sambil mendengar pidatonya, aku mengutak-atik alat pengeras suara yang kutemukan tadi. Lampu hijau menyala ketika aku menekan tombol ' _on_ '. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku pernah menyiarkan informasi tentang klub basket sewaktu aku masih di SMP Teikou. Pelatih sendiri yang memintaku sebagai hukuman karena aku selalu muntah setelah latihan. Err, tapi aku tidak pernah sampai mengotori lantai, _kok_. ...mungkin sedikit.

"Furihata Kouki, kelas 1-D! Perempuan yang kusuka bilang kalau dia mau pacaran denganku jika aku menjadi yang terbaik dalam suatu hal! Itulah kenapa aku bergabung dengan tim basket Seirin untuk menjadi pemain nomor satu di Jepang!"

Menjadi pemain nomor satu... sama seperti Kagami-kun.

Pemuda itu menengok pada Pelatih. "Kalau itu belum cukup bagus, aku tidak keberatan kalau aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan tim," ucapnya.

"Aku pikir, aku merasa tersentuh." Pelatih tersenyum. "Selanjutnya?"

Aa, giliranku. Aku maju selangkah mendekati Pelatih. " _Sumimasen_." Pelatih jelas sekali terkejut kemudian berbalik menghadapku. "Aku tidak terlalu bisa bicara dengan keras. Jadi, boleh aku menggunakan ini?" tanyaku meminta izin seraya mengangkat alat pengeras suara.

"Dari mana... kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak sengaja melihatnya di dekat pintu masuk."

"O-oh. oke."

Setelah mendapat izin, aku berjalan mendekati pagar. Tombol ' _on_ ' sudah kutekan. Aku menarik napas—BRAAAK! Suara pintu dibuka dengan paksa terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"HEI! LAGI-LAGI KLUB BASKET!?" Seorang guru berwajah garang memasuki area atap.

"Sial, padahal sedikit lagi," gerutu Pelatih.

...bagianku belum selesai. Bahkan belum dimulai. Sial.

 **.**

 _Mood_ -ku hari ini rasanya tidak bagus. Benar-benar buruk. Tadi pagi kena ceramah guru-guru karena berulah ketika upacara pagi akan dilaksanakan. Ugh, padahal aku belum sempat berikrar... Pelatih tidak bilang apa-apa lagi soal itu saat latihan.

Kalau aku tidak jadi anggota resmi, bagaimana?

Kejadian seperti di Teikou... haruskah terulang lagi padaku...?

 _Srupuuuuut..._

Bahkan vanilla shake masih tak bisa menghilangkan _bad mood_ -ku. Saat aku sibuk merenung, lagi-lagi ia datang tanpa menyadari keberadaanku. Iya, maksudku Kagami-kun.

Oh, dia beli vanilla shake juga, ya?

Terdengar suara dirinya sedang menyeruput isi gelas plastik itu. Ekspresi Kagami-kun juga terlihat kesal karena sesuatu. "Hanya teriak sebentar saja kena omelan, huh..." gerutunya sambil menyangga dagu dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan masih memegang minuman.

"Aku malah tidak sempat bilang apa-apa," kataku lesu.

 _BRUUUUUSH!_

Hampir kena semprotan dari mulut Kagami-kun kalau aku tidak bergeser ke kiri.

Aku mengisap vanilla shake sambil memandangi Kagami-kun. Ia menepuk kening dengan tangan kanan lalu mengusap ke belakang sampai rambut. _Sok_ seksi sekali...

"Tapi susah juga, ya," kataku lagi.

"Hah!? Maksudmu susah apanya!?"

"Sepertinya aku... tak bisa menepati janji..." Pahit sekali aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi kalau benar-benar terjadi... Tamatlah aku.

"Hah?"

"Atap sekolah dijaga ketat. Apa jadinya kalau aku tidak jadi anggota resmi."

Kagami-kun memandangku malas. "Kau pasti bisa."

Ugh, tapi Pelatih tidak berpikir ada ujian penerimaan kedua...

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran." Ucapan Kagami-kun membuatku terfokus padanya. "Kau cukup tangguh hingga disebut sebagai _phantom sixth man_. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mendaftar ke SMA favorit seperti teman-temanmu? Apa kau punya alasan untuk bermain basket?" Ia menanyakan dua pertanyaan padaku yang cukup sulit untuk kujawab.

Kalau soal alasan... karena aku suka basket, kan? Lalu janjiku dengan Ogiwara-kun juga yang membuatku bertahan hingga sekarang. Ya... Dua itu _sih_ alasan utamaku.

"Waktu SMP, aku cukup hebat main basket," jawabku agak melenceng dari pikiranku.

 _Srupuuuuut._

"Aku sudah tahu!"

"...tapi hanya ada satu aturan di sana, yaitu... 'Menang adalah segalanya'. Yang diperlukan untuk menang bukanlah kerja sama kelompok, tapi teknik perseorangan. Itulah yang terhebat."

Aku menghirup napas, perasaan sesak muncul lagi. "Tapi kami tak bisa disebut sebagai 'tim'. Aku bermain dengan mereka berlima... Tapi aku juga merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting." Vanilla shake kembali kuminum.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"..."

"Kau ingin mengalahkan Kisedai dengan basket, kan?"

"...aku baru kepikiran soal itu." Ucapan Kagami-kun menjelaskan semua tindakanku sekarang. Mengalahkan Kisedai... huh?

"Kau serius?"

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil meminum vanilla shake.

 _"_ _Akan kukalahkan Kisedai dan jadi nomor satu di Jepang!"_

 _"_ _Target kita adalah skala nasional!"_

"Sampai sekarang... aku sangat terkesan dengan ucapanmu dan ucapan Pelatih tadi pagi." Mataku menatap lurus pada mata merah menyala milik Kagami-kun. "Saat ini alasan utamaku bermain basket, ingin membuatmu dan tim ini menjadi nomor satu di Jepang," putusku dengan tekad bulat.

Wajah Kagami-kun terpaku. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri. "Lagi-lagi ucapanmu bikin malu saja," gerutunya.

...eh? Aku hanya bicara jujur, kan...

"Pokoknya akan kuhancurkan semua anggota Kisedai. Dan bukannya 'ingin', tapi HARUS jadi nomor satu di Jepang!" Pemuda itu berlagak sok keren di hadapanku... lagi.

Tapi aku senang mendengar ucapan penuh ambisinya itu.

"Ya. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti berpose _sok_ keren di depanku, Kagami-kun?"

"Hah? Aku bukannya _sok_ keren, ya! Aku hanya ingin lihat..."

"Hmm?"

Bola matanya bergerak seolah mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk dijadikan alasan. Aku pun menengok ke samping kiri, melihat keadaan di luar Majiba. Tak ada apapun yang menarik perhatianku di sana.

Ia kembali duduk lalu membuka bungkus burger yang entah ke berapa. "Oh iya, si Matsunaga itu, sepertinya dekat sekali denganmu," katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga," jawabku cepat. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran dari gadis itu.

"Kau tidak risih diajak bicara terus olehnya?" tanya Kagami-kun heran.

"Aku justru penasaran," akuku. _Srupuuuut_. "Lagipula, aku lebih risih diajak ribut oleh Kagami-kun karena aku suka ketenangan," tambahku dan sukses membuatnya mengomel tidak jelas.

* * *

 **Sesuai permintaan Pelatih, calon anggota yang ingin menjadi anggota resmi harus ke atap sekolah. Termasuk aku. Ternyata kami disuruh berpidato soal tujuan kami masuk klub. Tapi... aku tidak kebagian karena guru sudah datang.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 38th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **Aoi Haruka-Hime** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san, **deagitap** -san, dan **Guest077** -san! #bow :)

Soal Matsunaga punya rasa ke Tecchan itu... kita lihat perkembangannya aja gimana. Saya gak mau spoiler-ssu. XD

Chapter 39 akan di-update dua minggu kemudian. Saya mau pulang kampung karena satu dan lain hal. Berhubung saya juga lagi masa liburan. :) Di kampung juga susah sinyal dan saya gak mau baca neppie, bahaya-ssu. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya. #bow

Oke, bye, bye! ^^)v

CHAU!


	39. 39th Paper

**Our path won't go upright, it'll be through trial and error  
The strong and powerful days of freedom are here  
A passion that exceeds itself is not trivial  
Let's draw sparkling footsteps in the many courts**

 **To the line of the future**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya – Future Line**

* * *

Selesai makan malam, kami bertiga menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Obaasan langsung ke kamar karena pinggangnya terasa sakit dan pegal. Kami duduk ditemani kotatsu. Sofa panjang serta meja sudah sejak tadi dipindahkan ke pojok ruangan.

Kedua mataku tak lepas dari televisi yang menayangkan acara talkshow kesukaan Okaasan. Mereka sedang membahas kehidupan sepasang pengantin baru yang menjadi tamu acara. Tentang bagaimana awal mereka bertemu hingga akhirnya menikah.

"Wah, teman sejak kecil, ya? Hebat," puji Okaasan.

"Mukanya mirip," komentar Otousan.

Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama lalu menyetujui komentar Otousan. Sekilas mereka memang terlihat mirip. Dari mulai bentuk alis, mata sipit, hidung mancung dan dagu yang agak runcing. Ekspresi tawanya pun sama. Mata mereka hampir membentuk garis melengkung ke atas. Aku sempat mendengar para gadis membicarakan tentang kemiripan wajah sepasang kekasih yang berarti mereka memang berjodoh.

Pandanganku teralih pada kedua orang tuaku yang duduk bersisian di kiriku. "Okaasan dan Otousan tidak mirip," kataku seraya mengupas kulit jeruk yang sejak tadi hanya kupegang.

"Benarkah? Padahal waktu muda, aku dan Otousanmu ini sering dipanggil saudara kembar tidak identik, _loh_ ," sahut Okaasan.

"Aku tidak ingat sama sekali," balas Otousan dengan nada tidak peduli.

Okaasan menatap pasangannya tanpa emosi. "Anata jahat! Tetsu-kun, Okaasan tidur denganmu mala—umph!?"

Belum sempat kalimat itu terselesaikan, belahan buah jeruk masuk ke dalam mulut Okaasan. Tersangkanya jelas adalah Otousan yang sudah tertawa pelan melihat Okaasan cemberut.

"Memang kapan Otousan dan Okaasan bertemu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sepertinya saat SMA?" jawab Otousan ragu.

"Sejak dulu ingatanmu payah, Takeru," kata Okaasan sarkastik.

"Tapi otakku lebih jenius darimu, Yui."

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikir, tahu."

"Oooh, lalu siapa ya, yang mengemis minta dibantu olehku saat kelas 1 SMA?"

Alis Okaasan mengkerut. Ia nampak tersinggung dengan pipi memerah. "I-itu darurat! Dan hei! Aku tidak mengemis! Aku hanya menggentayangimu, tahu!" seru Okaasan, masih dengan wajah malu-malunya.

Tangan kananku menyangga dagu sambil memakan jeruk. Televisi sudah diabaikan. Aku lebih tertarik melihat perdebatan kedua orang tuaku tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Sama saja," balas Otousan cuek.

"Dan siapa ya, yang memohon untuk cintanya dibalas?"

"...Yui, aku tidak memohon, oke?"

"Tapi ekspresimu mirip anak anjing yang minta dipungut. Melaaaas banget." Okaasan menyeringai lalu tertawa geli begitu mendapat serangan menggelitik dari pasangan sehidup sematinya hingga terjungkal. "H-hentikan, Takeru! Henti—hahaha! Takeru, geli! Hei!"

Aku memalingkan wajah. Tidak mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di balik kotatsu. "Kalau mau membuat adik untukku, mungkin bisa pindah ke kamar, Okaasan, Otousan," tegurku tanpa rasa malu. Aku ini anak mereka dan sekarang aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi, sedikit banyak aku paham mengenai hal 'itu'.

Otousan tertawa seraya kembali ke posisi semula. "Tetsuya sudah dewasa ternyata," ucapnya.

Kepalaku mengangguk bangga. "Tentu saja."

"Ugh, kembalikan Tetsu-kunku yang polos!" erang Okaasan sambil kembali duduk.

"Okaasan berlebihan," komentarku. Kepalaku menengok ke arah televisi. Kejadian hari ini di sekolah terbayang lagi di benakku. Tentang sumpah yang diikrarkan di atap sekolah, latihan di gym, dan pertemuanku dengan Kagami-kun di Majiba. Aku masih memikirkan cara untuk bisa jadi anggota resmi klub basket putera Seirin. Pelatih juga tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu.

Apa tak ada harapan lagi untukku? Apa ini karma karena aku sempat menyerah tentang basket? ... _doushiyo_?

"Anata ingat waktu kamu menembakku?"

"Hm, kurang lebih ingat."

"Aku penasaran, kamu dapat ide menyatakan cinta lewat tulisan di pasir dari mana? Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau kamu kepikiran soal itu sendiri. Narumi-kun yang memberikan saran, ya?"

"Enak saja. Itu ideku sendiri, Yui."

"Eeeh... _Shinjirarenai yo_! [Tidak bisa dipercaya!]"

"Terserah, deh. Terserah."

...huh? Pasir?

Seketika aku menatap orang tuaku yang sibuk ber- _lovey dovey_ ria. "Ceritakan soal itu, Okaasan," pintaku tiba-tiba.

Otousan terlihat ingin protes namun Okaasan sudah mengiyakan permintaanku. Kemudian aku mendengarkan cerita cinta mereka sambil berkomentar beberapa kali atau tertawa pelan saat Otousan menyanggah cerita Okaasan yang menurutnya berlebihan. Selama itu pula wajah Otousan agak memerah, pertanda ia malu.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun lebih pagi dari hari biasanya. Sekitar jam lima pagi aku sudah berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untukku, kedua orang tuaku dan Obaasan. Aku memandangi hasil kerjaku yang hanya dua potong roti dengan selai cokelat tiap porsinya sebelum memakan bagianku yang ditambah selai kacang.

Okaasan masuk ke dapur dengan masih memakai piyama biru mudanya. "Tetsu-kun? Tumben sudah rapi," ucapnya agak kaget.

Aku tersenyum. " _Ohayou_ , Okaasan."

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsu-kun." Ia mencium keningku sekilas. "Jadi?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan di sekolah sebelum murid-murid yang lain datang. Demi masa depanku, Okaasan," jelasku. Aku meminum segelas susu rasa vanilla lalu bergegas menuju genkan.

"E-eeeh!? Bentomu bagaimana, Tetsu-kun?"

Sambil memakai sepatu, aku menjawab. "Hari ini aku akan beli makanan di kantin saja. _Ittekimasu_!"

"Tapi—"

"—aku akan beli kare," potongku dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Haaah, baiklah. _Itterashai_ , Tetsu-kun."

 **.**

Gerbang sekolah sudah terbuka seperempatnya ketika aku sampai. Penjaga sekolah dan beberapa cleaning service nampak mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku melihat dua-tiga guru juga sudah datang.

Mm, kurasa tidak masalah kalau aku masuk sekarang. Tak ada aturannya murid harus datang di jam tertentu. Peraturannya hanya ditulis, maksimal murid datang sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Dengan langkah lebar aku berjalan ke ruang kelasku untuk mengambil beberapa kapur putih dan menaruh tas di mejaku. Dalam hati aku berjanji akan mengganti kapurnya besok karena yang kulakukan ini tanpa persiapan apapun. Idenya baru muncul semalam setelah mendengar cerita cinta kedua orang tuaku.

Tak lupa aku mengambil formulir pendaftaran klub dari tasku sebelum ke halaman depan sekolah. Aku berencana akan menaruhnya di kolong meja Pelatih nanti.

Jam besar di gedung utama SMA Seirin menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima belas menit ketika aku memulai kegiatanku. Semalam aku memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk kutuliskan di halaman depan sekolah yang berpasir ini. ' _Nihon ichi ni shimasu_ ', begitu tulisannya. _Simple_ , kan?

Aku sudah menulis hiragana 'ni' saat seseorang menyapaku.

"Tetsuya? _Ohayou_!"

Kepalaku menengok ke sumber suara. "Eh?"

Matsunaga Keiko, teman sekelasku sudah berdiri di sisi kiriku sambil tersenyum lebar. Mataku mengerjap kemudian menengok ke jam besar. Jam tujuh pagi dan gadis ini sudah datang ke sekolah.

"Mm, _ohayou gozaimasu_ , Matsunaga-san," sapaku balik.

Ia menatap kapur putih di tangan kananku. "Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Menulis sesuatu di halaman depan sekolah," jawabku singkat.

"Dan kau menulis apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Hooo... Semacam buat kejutan, eh?"

Aku mengangguk singkat dan melanjutkan kegiatanku. Gadis berambut jingga itu berlari ke ujung kanji yang kutulis tadi. Sepertinya ia terlalu penasaran sehingga tanpa pikir panjang malah membacanya langsung dari halaman depan sekolah. Padahal akan terlihat lebih jelas jika melihatnya dari ruang kelas.

"Tetsuya, idemu menarik sekali, ahaha!" komentarnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih, Matsunaga-san," balasku sambil membuat hiragana 'shi'.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

 _Bruk_. Suara debaman cukup keras terdengar dari arah Matsunaga-san. Kulihat ia sudah duduk bersila tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ekspresinya nampak serius dengan alis menukik ke bawah. Lagi-lagi ia bertingkah cukup aneh di hadapanku.

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ, Matsunaga-san?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang berpikir, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Matsunaga-san terlalu _kepo_." Aku tersenyum sambil membentuk huruf 'ma'.

"Tetsuya bisa senyum begitu juga, ya?"

Sekali lagi aku menengok ke arahnya. Matsunaga-san tersenyum sumringah dengan kedua tangan bertautan. " _Chooo kawaii_!" seru gadis itu. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali lalu menengadahkan kepala ke atas. Kali ini ekspresinya nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Coba Taiga bisa tersenyum sepertimu, Tetsuya," ucapnya.

"Huh?" _Kok_ jadi Kagami-kun?

"Aku sering dengar teman sekelas kita bilang takut dengannya," jelas Matsunaga-san.

Tanganku melanjutkan menulis hiragana 'ma' yang sedikit lagi selesai. "Sebenarnya Kagami-kun tidak semenakutkan itu. Wajahnya saja yang memang terlihat garang. Dia bersikap cuek dengan sekelilingnya karena yang ada di otaknya cuma basket. Itu yang kutahu tentang Kagami-kun," ceritaku.

" _Sou! Sou!_ Aku juga berpikir begitu." Sekilas aku melihat bayangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan aku berhasil menulis satu kalimat di halaman depan sekolah sambil mengobrol dengan Matsunaga-san. Entah kenapa aku merasa kami makin akrab. Aku berpikir, mungkin karena dari dialek dan nadanya yang terdengar seperti aku sedang bicara dengan teman laki-laki.

Ia berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas kami. Aku hanya menimpali beberapa kali. Lebih banyak mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala jika ia bertanya.

"Aku harus ke lantai tiga," kataku setelah sampai di lantai dua.

"Oh? Oke, aku langsung ke kelas saja. _Ja nee_!"

" _Ja_."

Aku kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju kelas Pelatih, kelas 2-C. Beruntung pintu kelas sudah dibuka sehingga aku bisa dengan bebas masuk ke dalam. Aku berhenti tepat di depan kelas. Seingatku, Pelatih duduk di baris terdepan dan kedua dari pintu masuk.

Kedua mataku menyipit. Oh iya, di mejanya sudah tertulis namanya, Aida Riko. Untuk apa aku susah-susah mengingatnya?

Dengan hati-hati aku memasukkan kertas formulir ke dalam kolong mejanya. " _Yosh_."

Mudah-mudahan Pelatih sadar kalau tulisan di halaman depan sekolah adalah tulisanku.

 **.**

Pukul 08.30 malam, aku memulai kegiatan makan malamku. Kali ini aku hanya makan sendiri karena kedua orang tuaku dan Obaasan sudah makan malam duluan. Tapi Okaasan mau menemaniku. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan mencuci peralatan makan sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Jadi? Masa depanmu sudah terselamatkan?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

Aku mendengar kekehan pelan sebelum kujawab. "Yaaa begitulah."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Itu semua berkat Okaasan dan Otousan. Terima kasih," ucapku pelan.

Okaasan mengelap tangannya yang basah kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Ia menunduk dan mencium keningku dari samping kiri. "Sebenarnya Okaasan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Tetsu-kun barusan, Okaasan merasa lega," katanya seraya mencubit pipi kiriku.

Aku meringis pelan. "Aku merasa Okaasan terlalu memanjakanku. Padahal aku sudah besar," protesku.

"Katakan lagi setelah tinggimu mencapai seratus delapan puluh centi meter, Tetsu-kun."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tinggi badan."

"Ohohoho."

Sosok itu pun keluar dari ruang dapur plus ruang makan. Aku menghela napas berat sebelum berucap, 'g _ochisosama deshita_ '. Seperti biasa, aku mencuci peralatan makan bagianku sebelum ke kamar.

Di dalam kamar, aku tidak langsung tidur. Aku mempersiapkan buku-buku yang akan kubawa besok. Ketika aku menatap meja belajarku, pandanganku menangkap barang baru yang kudapat sore ini dari klub basket putera Seirin. Sebuah tas putih bergaris hitam dan merah dengan warna hitam di sisi depan dan belakangnya.

Perlahan aku membuka resleting tas itu. Di dalamnya ada dua jenis jersey warna putih dan hitam bernomor punggung sebelas, jaket dan celana panjang berwarna putih, serta dua kaus putih lengan panjang dan lengan pendek dengan tulisan Seirin di tiap pakaian bagian atasnya. Itu semua adalah seragam khusus untuk anggota klub basket Seirin.

Yap. Aku resmi jadi salah anggota klub sekarang.

 _"_ _Banyak orang yang penasaran, siapa pelaku penulisan di halaman depan sekolah. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau yang menulisnya, Kuroko-kun. Berkat formulirmu di kolong mejaku. Dan selamat, kau jadi anggota resmi yang terakhir untuk tahun ini."_

Mengingat perkataan Pelatih, aku merasa senang dan lega.

Biarkanlah tulisan itu jadi misteri. Yang terpenting aku diterima di klub basket.

* * *

 **Aku berhasil diterima jadi anggota resmi klub basket putera Seirin! Ini semua berkat cerita cinta kedua orang tuaku. Arigatou gozaimasu! Tapi aku baru teringat sesuatu, apa tiap hari Matsunaga-san selalu datang sepagi itu? Aku lupa menanyakannya. Mungkin lain kali akan kutanyakan padanya. Kagami-kun juga sempat mengacak-acak rambutku sambil menyeringai dan melihat tulisanku itu.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 39th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **Shinju Hatsune** -san dan **zizie-akakuro** -san! #bow :)

Nah, mestinya di chapter ini udah ketauan gimana perasaan Keiko nanti. :3

Dan maaf baru bisa update chapter 39 sekarang. Jujur, saya nge-stuck, dari mana Tecchan bisa dapat ide nulis di halaman sekolah begitu. Setelah dipikir-pikir, jadilah chapter ini! Mudah-mudahan bisa diterima secara logika, ya. :)

Oke, bye, bye! ^^)v

CHAU!


	40. 40th Paper

**The unknown world is moving toward the ideal picture  
That we've started to paint  
To our destination, hold it tight and dance for joy, rimfire**

 **GRANRODEO – Rimfire**

* * *

Aku menghela napas berat untuk puluhan kalinya hari ini. Nasib baik tidak berpihak padaku sepertinya. Bangun kesiangan hingga harus ikut naik mobil Otousan supaya tidak terlambat. Lalu telat makan siang karena di jam istirahat kedua, aku malah mengerjakan tugas. Haaah...

Ini pertama kalinya aku lupa mengerjakan tugas sejak aku masuk SMA Seirin. Bahkan aku lupa mencatat pengingat tugasnya di buku memo kecil yang selalu kubawa tiap hari. Padahal kemarin malam aku sudah punya firasat tidak enak.

Hm, lain kali aku harus menggunakan firasatku lagi.

Aku menenggak air mineral sebelum kembali ke lapangan. Kapten terus memberikan instruksi. Sejak dua jam yang lalu kami latihan melakukan beberapa formasi. Setelah ini kami akan bermain mini game dengan anggota kelas 1 dan kelas 2 dicampur. Namun untuk _power guard_ , Izuki-senpai dan Furihata-kun harus dipisah. Aku masuk tim Furihata-kun bersama Kapten, Fukuda-kun dan Tsuchida-senpai.

"Kuroko! Ayo taruhan! Yang kalah harus traktir yang menang di Majiba. Hanya kita berdua," ajak Kagami-kun dengan nada bersemangat. Tak lupa cengiran di wajahnya yang keningnya banjir keringat.

"Aku menolak," jawabku singkat.

"Ck, padahal uang bulananku hampir habis," keluhnya.

"Salah sendiri boros uang," sahutku sambil membenarkan _wristband_ hitam di pergelangan kedua tanganku secara bergantian. Meski hanya mini game... Aku menggeleng pelan begitu benakku teringat tentang Kisedai.

"Oh iya, Pelatih mana?" tanya Izuki-senpai pada Kapten.

Pantas, aku merasa kurang lengkap latihan hari ini.

Kagami-kun bertolak pinggang di sampingku. "Apanya yang serius? Sekarang Pelatih malah tidak ikut latihan, huh?"

"Pasti ada suatu alasan _urgent_ sampai Pelatih tidak datang," balasku.

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada Kapten, meminta penjelasan. "Dia bilang ingin mencari lawan latih tanding kita, makanya tidak ikut latihan. Mestinya sekarang sudah kembali," jelas Kapten seraya melirik jam besar yang menempel di dinding tepat di atas podium kecil gym.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara nyanyian seseorang dari luar. Aku menengok ke pintu gym yang setengahnya terbuka.

"Tunggu! Tadi kataku, tidak ikut latihan!?"

"Hyuuga, jangan-jangan..."

Izuki-senpai dan Kapten saling pandang sambil memasang wajah kaku.

"Semuanya bersiap! Kalau dia sampai tidak ikut latihan... berarti lawan tanding kita cukup tangguh!" teriak Kapten seolah kiamat sudah dekat. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Fokusku benar-benar teralih begitu merasakan kehadiran seseorang di ambang pintu gym. "Pelatih," gumamku.

Anggota lain ikut menengok. Senior terlihat panas-dingin.

"Fufufu, bagus. Kalian tetap latihan selama aku tidak ada. _Good boy, good boy_ ," pujinya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"O-ou, jadi...?" Kapten bertanya dengan nada ragu.

Tangan kiri Pelatih menutup mulutnya sebentar. Samar-samar aku melihat kedua pipi Pelatih merona. "Aku sudah siapkan pertandingan... melawan tim sekolah dengan salah satu anggota klubnya dari Kiseki no Sedai," ceritanya.

...hah?

"Oke, aku harus lapor pada Takeda-sensei dulu~ _Jaa_!"

"Apa?"

"HAAAAAAH!?"

.

"Hei, Kuroko. Menurutmu, tim mana dan siapa yang dimaksud Pelatih tadi?" tanya Kagami-kun setelah kami berpisah dengan yang lain di depan gerbang sekolah. Tidak lupa senyum bodoh diperlihatkan. Oh, omong-omong, dia sudah begitu sejak Pelatih mengumumkan tentang latih tanding yang akan dilakukan hari Sabtu besok.

Aku berpikir sebentar. "SMA Shuutoku atau Akademi Touou, mungkin?"

"Kisedainya?"

"Midorima-kun atau Aomine-kun."

Tiba-tiba kepalaku dicengkeram. "Kau ini, jangan setengah-setengah memberikan informasinya, _dong_!" seru Kagami-kun.

" _Ittai desu_ , Kagami-kun," ringisku. "Tapi itu 'kan belum bisa dipastikan," lanjutku setelah cengkeramannya lepas.

Ia menghela napas berat. "Iya, _sih_."

"Lagipula tidak seru kalau kau tahu tentang mereka lebih dulu dariku. Ada baiknya kau bertemu langsung dengan mereka untuk mengukur sendiri seberapa kuat mereka di matamu," jelasku.

"Berhenti menasihatiku, Kuroko," geram Kagami-kun.

"Oke."

"Tapi aku jadi tidak sabar menantikan latih tanding dengan temanmu itu!" Kagami-kun menampakkan senyum penuh percaya diri. Merasa yakin kalau dirinya bisa mengalahkan salah satu Kisedai yang dibicarakan Pelatih.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Lagi, sesuatu mendarat di atas kepalaku. Aku mendongak. "Apa lagi?" tanyaku pada si pemilik tangan, Kagami-kun.

"Rambutmu halus banget, Kuroko. _Rebounding_?"

"...aku hanya memakai sampo langgananku, Kagami-kun," sahutku datar seraya menepis tangannya.

"Hoooh, _sou_. Jarang sekali laki-laki berambut halus begitu," balasnya.

Dari tempatku melangkah, aku bisa melihat plang toko buku. Hari ini aku tidak ke Majiba karena ingin beli novel baru. "Kagami-kun, aku mau mampir ke toko buku dulu. Jadi, kita berpisah di sini," pamiku sesampainya di etalase toko.

"Oke." Kagami-kun mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Pintu otomatis terbuka saat kakiku berada di atas alat sensor bertuliskan ' _welcome_ '. Bersamaan dengan suara ' _tulalit_ ' atau semacamnya, aku masuk ke dalam toko. Aroma buku tertangkap jelas oleh hidungku. Perasaan nyaman melingkupi diriku meski pengunjung terlihat lebih banyak dari biasanya.

 _Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrttt!_

Ponselku bergetar di saku paling depan tasku. Begitu melihat layar ponsel, ternyata Okaasan menelpon. Segera aku angkat sambungan tersebut. " _Moshi moshi_. Okaasan?"

 _"_ _Oh!_ Yokatta _! Tetsu-kun dimana?"_

"Di toko buku. Maaf, pulang telat lagi," ucapku seraya melangkah mendekati rak novel-novel baru. Aku sempat memperhatikan sekumpulan remaja dari berbagai sekolah sedang mengelilingi meja. Di atasnya tergantung tulisan 'Light novel pemenang penghargaan Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! 2009'.

 _"_ _Tetsu-kun selalu pulang telat kalau sudah berurusan dengan basket,_ sih _."_

Okaasan terdengar ngambek. " _Gomen_."

 _"_ _Oke. Karena Tetsu-kun masih di sana, Okaasan bisa titip sesuatu?"_

"Apa itu? Biar Tetsuya belikan."

 _"_ _Okaasan kirim_ list _-nya, ya. Kalau sudah, langsung pulang. Dan kalau ada orang jahat, gunakan hawa tipismu untuk mengelabuinya. Oke?"_

"... _hai_. Sudah ya, Okaasan." Tanpa mendengar balasannya, aku langsung memutuskan sambungan kami. Okaasan selalu berlebihan. Padahal aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dan aku ini laki-laki. Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri, _kok_.

Ponsel kembali bergetar. Pesan masuk dari Okaasan. Begitu melihat isinya sekilas, aku langsung menyimpannya lagi.

Aku harus bergegas untuk membeli novel lalu belanja bahan makanan dan bumbu-bumbu dapur yang dipinta Okaasan. Novel incaranku sudah di tangan. Kakiku melangkah menuju kasir yang agak lengang. Tiba-tiba pandanganku menangkap sebuah majalah Zunon Boy di rak khusus majalah karena merasa familiar dengan sosok di _cover_ -nya.

Oh, Kise-kun.

Tangan kananku mengambil salah satu majalah yang sudah dibuka plastiknya. Aku hanya ingin melihat sekilas, tak ada maksud untuk membeli. Lebih baik uangnya buat beli novel daripada beli majalah ini.

Majalahnya baru terbit beberapa hari yang lalu. Waktu awal-awal ikut klub basket di Teikou dulu, ia sempat bilang berhenti dari dunia model. Ternyata sekarang jadi model lagi, ya? Apa Kise-kun serius dengan basketnya seperti dulu? Atau... tidak?

...tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu.

Sekarang aku harus fokus menjadi anggota tim Seirin. Tidak boleh terus memikirkan masa-masa indah di Teikou. _Move on_ , Tetsuya. _Move on_.

...sepertinya tidak bisa, ya?

* * *

 **Aku beli novel baru lagi, loh. Aa, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kuberitahu. Hari ini Pelatih (katanya) sudah menyiapkan latih tanding dengan sekolah lain yang anggotanya ada Kisedai. Kupikir antara SMA Shuutoku atau Akademi Touou.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 40th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **Guest** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san, **Aoi Haruka-hime** -san, dan **zizie-akakuro** -san! #bow :)

Di warning chapter 1 udah saya bilang, tiap chapter pendek-ssu. Sekitar 1k - 3k words per chapter. ._. Dan update diusahakan tiap minggu. Kalau ada halangan bisa sampai dua minggu atau lebih. :D Mudah-mudahan aja bisa sesuai jadwal. u_u Dan btw, saya juga ngebayangin adegan fluffy Tecchan dengan OC!Keiko ini, wwwww. XD Eiiii~

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!


	41. 41st Paper

**Change it! I'm bored  
There's something somewhere right?  
Something to fire up my youth  
Bring out the strong guys hurry up!**

 **Kise Ryouta – CHANGE!**

* * *

Hingga sore hari, aku masih menebak-nebak tentang tim mana yang akan berlatih tanding dengan Seirin. Pelatih masih bungkam sampai latihan kemarin selesai. Tim yang ada Kisedai-nya... Jelas bukan Rakuzan atau Yosen yang letaknya jauh dari sini. Ada dua kemungkinan, yaitu Akademi Touou atau SMA Shuutoku karena sama-sama di Tokyo.

Tapi aku merasa, ini terlalu cepat. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap apa jika bertemu salah satu Kisedai nanti yang akan latih tanding dengan Seirin. Berbeda denganku, sejak kemarin ekspresi Kagami-kun tampak lebih bersemangat.

" _Osu_ ," salamku seraya masuk ruang ganti klub basket yang ada di samping gym.

Kulihat _senpaitachi_ sudah berganti baju. Furihata-kun dan kawan-kawannya juga ada. Sepertinya aku yang paling terlambat lagi karena hari ini aku dapat jadwal piket dengan Matsunaga-san. Aku langsung melangkah ke lokerku untuk berganti baju dengan kaus dan celana pendek yang biasa dipakai saat latihan.

" _Loh_... ini kan... majalah edisi saat Kuroko masih di Teikou?"

Mendengar namaku disebut, aku berbalik. Di tangan Kapten nampak majalah dengan _cover_ Kise-kun memakai seragam Teikou. Rasanya aku pernah melihat mereka beberapa kali di- _interview_ oleh wartawan dulu. Tidak heran _sih_ , mereka 'kan Kisedai.

Koganei-senpai dan Izuki-senpai mendekati Kapten. Mereka ikut melihat isi majalah. Aku mengedikkan kedua bahu, tidak mempedulikannya.

"Wah, tiap anggota Kisedai diulas."

" _Kok_ tidak ada ulasan tentang Kuroko?"

Kegiatan ganti bajuku terhenti sesaat oleh pertanyaan dari Furihata-kun. Ia berganti baju di samping kiriku karena loker kami berdekatan. Bahkan samping-sampingan. "Kau pemain keenam, masa tidak diwawancara?"

Aku melirik sekali lagi pada majalah yang dipegang Kapten. Ingatanku tentang majalah tersebut masuk ke dalam otak. "Aku ada di sana, tapi mereka melupakanku," sahutku seraya menaruh gakuran yang sudah kulipat ke dalam loker.

Mereka memandangiku dengan tatapan simpati.

Furihata-kun menepuk bahuku seolah memberikan semangat.

Tangan kananku mengambil kaus putih yang sudah tergantung di dalam loker. "Itu sudah biasa. Lagipula, aku berbeda dengan mereka berlima, karena mereka... adalah jenius sejati," lanjutku.

 **.**

Setelah melakukan pemanasan selama setengah jam, kami bermain mini game lagi. Kali ini aku setim dengan Kagami-kun. Aku memberikan _pass_ padanya yang sudah dihadang Izuki-senpai. Sejauh ini memang agak sulit untuk melewati para _senpai_ , apalagi dari bloknya Mitobe-senpai.

Kagami-kun terlihat diam sebentar. Dalam hitungan kurang dari tiga detik, ia mengambil sisi kiri Izuki-senpai yang juga ikut bergerak ke arah yang sama. Aku sudah bersiap mencari _spot_ bagus jika Kagami-kun memilih untuk mengoper lagi.

Namun perkiraanku meleset. Kagami-kun tetap memegang bola lalu berputar setengah lingkaran. Ia melakukan _dunk_ dengan tangan kiri.

"Cepat banget!"

"Wah! _Nice shoot_!"

"Kagami bisa belok dengan kecepatan penuh! Bukan manusia normal, _tuh_!"

"Mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai!"

"Mungkin malah lebih hebat lagi!"

Tubuhku bergeming di tempatku berdiri begitu mendengar pujian-pujian untuk Kagami-kun. Aku mengelap keringat yang menetes di sekitar pipi dengan _wristband_. Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapanku pada Kagami-kun beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _"_ _Dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang, kau tak bisa mengalahkan mereka."_

"Aku bilang begitu _sih_ , tapi..."

"Mana Kuroko!? Kita disuruh kumpul, _nih_!"

"Anak itu menghilang terus. Bikin susah."

"Hei, Kuroko! Kau dimana!?"

Haaah... Jelas-jelas aku ada di tengah-tengah kalian. Kakiku melangkah mendekati Kagami-kun yang sempat berteriak memanggilku. "Aku di sini," kataku.

Pemuda itu terperanjat. " _Teme_! Jangan menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba begitu!" serunya.

"Maaf."

 _Prok! Prok!_

Pelatih bertepuk tangan untuk meminta perhatian kami. Urusannya dengan Takeda-sensei sudah selesai sepertinya. "Hm, hm, hm!" Kedua tangan Pelatih terlipat di depan dada sambil menyeringai penuh makna.

"Ini tentang latih tanding kita hari Sabtu besok!"

"Oooh, jadi? Siapa lawan kita?" tanya Kapten.

"Kita akan latih tanding dengan SMA Kaijou!"

"...Kaijou..." Itu berarti aku akan bertemu Kise-kun.

"Bertanding melawan SMA Kaijou!?"

"Betul!" Pelatih mengepalkan tangan kanan dengan senyum lima jari.

"Tidak jelek untuk latih tanding, kan?" sahut Kagami-kun santai.

"Bukannya jelek, tapi itu terlalu tinggi, Kagami!" balas Koganei-senpai.

"Memangnya mereka hebat?" tanya Fukuda-kun.

Kapten menengok. "Mereka selalu tampil di Inter High tiap tahun."

"APA!?"

"..." Aku menahan napas sejenak karena kaget. SMA pilihan Kise-kun tidak main-main ternyata.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu barusan, Pelatih?" tanya Kapten. Ekspresinya jelas-jelas berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini tidak nyata.

"Hah? Kaijou?" Kagami-kun melirik padaku.

"..." Aku memilih untuk memfokuskan diri mendengar ucapan Pelantih selanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku serius, Hyuuga-kun!" Wajah Pelatih berubah jadi lebih serius. "Tahun ini Kaijou dapat anggota baru. Salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai, Kise Ryouta," ceritanya.

"Eeeh!?"

"Serius!?"

Mataku menatap Kagami-kun. Ekspresi kagetnya berubah jadi bersemangat lagi. Bahkan aku melihat seringaiannya lebih menyeramkan daripada seringaian Pelatih tadi.

"Kise yang model itu, ya?" tanya Kapten dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Wah! Hebat!"

"Dia jadi model, tapi juga bisa main basket!?"

Aura suram mencuat ke permukaan. Atmosfer di sekitar Kapten jadi _gloomy_. "Kita hanya bisa iri padanya."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara bising dari suatu tempat di gym ini. Begitu kepalaku menengok ke pintu masuk utama di sisi barat gym, segerombolan siswi Seirin sudah berbaris rapi sambil memegang sesuatu. Seolah ada acara _fan meeting_ atau semacamnya. Kedua mataku mencari ujung barisan tersebut lalu menyipit sesaat. Siluit si sumber keributan itu sedang duduk di ujung podium gym dengan kaki kanan terlipat di atas kaki kiri.

" _Loh_!? Kenapa jadi ramai begini!?"

"Huh... Padahal bukan ini maksud kedatanganku- _ssu_."

"!? Dia...!?"

Mataku sempat bersitatap dengannya. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti...

"Lama tidak jumpa, Kise-kun," sapaku formal.

"KISE RYOUTA!?" kaget semua anggota Seirin. Kedatangan Kise-kun benar-benar tidak diduga. Sejujurnya, aku malah sangat tidak mengharapkannya.

"Maaf ya, mm, bisa tunggu lima menit- _ssu_?" pintanya pada kami.

Dasar pengganggu...

"Ke-kenapa dia di sini!?" tanya Izuki-senpai meminta penjelasan

"Mana kutahu, _Daaho_!" balas Kapten.

Sesuai permintaan, kami menunggu sampai acara _fanmeeting_ dadakan itu berakhir. Begitu gerombolan siswi sudah pergi, Kise-kun tetap tidak turun dari podium. _Kok_ diam?

"Woi! Cepat ke sini!" teriak Kagami-kun tidak sabaran.

Ekspresi Kise-kun agak kesusahan. "Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak- _ssu_... Kesemutan, _nih_!" keluhnya tidak tahu malu.

"Mati sana!"

"Haaah... Merepotkan."

 **.**

"Kudengar, kami akan latih tanding dengan Seirin. Lalu aku ingat kalau Kurokocchi ada di sini," cerita Kise-kun yang sukses membuat alisku mengernyit. Pasti dari Momoi-san.

Ia tersenyum ceria padaku. "Aku datang untuk melihatnya. Kita 'kan paling akrab waktu SMP!"

Huh? "Biasa saja," sahutku.

" _Hidoi-ssu_!"

"Hebat... Artikelnya panjang lebar..." Entah sejak kapan Furihata-kun sudah memegang majalah sport yang sempat ditemukan di ruang ganti tadi.

"Dia baru mulai main basket kelas dua SMP. Bakat dan kemampuannya mampu membawanya jadi pemain reguler andalan Teikou. Pengalamannya memang belum seberapa dibanding empat pemain lainnya. Tapi dia mengalami perkembangan yang sangat pesat."

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Kise-kun.

"Sejak kelas dua SMP!?"

Kise-kun malah terlihat panik, meski guratan bangga masih bisa kulihat di wajahnya. "Y-yaaah, artikel itu terlalu berlebihan- _ssu_." Ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. Bukan karena malu, pasti.

"Aku senang disebut sebagai bagian dari Kisedai. Tapi terus terang saja, aku yang paling lemah di antara mereka," jelasnya. Kise-kun menengok padaku lagi. "Itu sebabnya aku dan Kurokocchi sering ditindas oleh mereka- _ssu_. Iya, kan?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengernyit. "Aku tidak pernah ditindas," balasku. Mungkin disakiti, iya.

Apa _sih_?

"Apa!? Jadi, hanya aku!?" seru Kise-kun sambil mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. Mendadak bola basket melayang ke arahnya dan secara reflek berhasil ditangkap oleh Kise-kun dengan tangan kiri.

"Aduh, apa-apaan bola ini?" tanyanya setelah meringis pelan.

Sekitar satu meter dari tempatku berdiri, Kagami-kun sudah dalam pose menantang. Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?

"Maaf mengganggu reunimu. Tapi kau ke sini tidak hanya untuk menjenguk teman, kan?" Seringaian Kagami-kun tambah lebar dari sebelumnya. Diikuti perubahan atmosfer jadi lebih panas. "Ayo bertarung denganku, _Ikemen-kun_!"

... _ikemen_ katanya. Hening merajai dalam hitungan detik.

" _Kok_ mendadak menantangku- _ssu_? Tapi tadi kau..." Kise-kun memalingkan wajah sebentar. Berpikir.

Gawat... Sejak tadi dia sudah mengawasi kami, kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" serunya sambil melepas dasi hitam dan menyimoannya di saku celana. Kami sempat bertemu pandang lagi. "Tanda terima kasih karena sudah menunjukkan hal bagus padaku- _ssu_."

Mataku menyipit lagi. Ini tidak bagus. Sungguh.

"Huh? Kenapa jadi begini?" gerutu Pelatih.

"Bisa jadi kacau, _nih_ ," ungkapku.

"Eh!?"

.

Kise-kun dan Kagami-kun sudah bersiap-siap untuk _one on one_. Bola ada di tangan Kise-kun. Supaya menang, Kagami-kun harus mengambil dan memasukkan bola ke ring. Aku mengenal mereka, tapi kali ini aku merasa Kise-kun yang akan menang. Terlalu cepat untuk Kagami-kun bisa menang darinya.

Kaki Kise-kun bergerak ingin melewati Kagami-kun dari sisi kanan. Aku paham, Kise-kun... akan meniru gerakan Kagami-kun saat melewati Izuki-senpai tadi. Sesuai perkiraan, ia berputar lalu melakukan _dunk_.

Karena tekhnik andalan Kise-kun adalah _perfect copy_.

Bisa meniru teknik-teknik pemain lain dalam sekejap. Seolah memang dirinyalah yang membuat teknik tersebut. Bahkan kemampuan penirunya bisa melebihi si pemilik teknik itu sendiri.

Aku terbelalak melihat reaksi Kagami-kun yang terbilang cepat. Tangan kanannya sempat menyentuh bola. Namun kekuatan Kise-kun lebih besar sehingga berhasil melakukan _dunk_ dengan sangat kuat. Itu terlihat jelas dari tidak beraturannya gerak jaring-jaring pada ring. Aku lebih terkejut lagi dengan _dunk_ Kise-kun barusan.

 _Sraaak!_

 _Bruk!_

Kagami-kun terjatuh, Kise-kun sukses berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Memberikan kesan kalau dirinya memang yang lebih kuat. Apa... ini?

"Inikah Kiseki no Sedai... Kuroko, temanmu sehebat itu?"

"...aku tidak mengenali orang itu."

"Hah?"

"Tadi aku sempat meremehkannya. Tapi baru beberapa bulan tak melihatnya... Dia..."

Tanganku terkepal. Kise-kun sudah berkembang pesat melebihi dugaanku. Kemampuan Kisedai terus berubah jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Tapi susah juga, ya..." Kise-kun kembali berjalan santai. Bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Semua perhatian tertuju padanya yang melangkah ke arahku.

"Karena sudah ada di sini, aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja- _ssu_ ," ucapnya seraya tersenyum padaku. Ia menunduk sebentar lalu menatap yang lainnya, terutama pada para senior.

"Aku minta Kurokocchi kembali."

"!?"

"Masuklah ke sekolah kami. Kita main basket bersama lagi- _ssu_!"

"APA!?"

Kedua alisku mengernyit. Tanganku sudah terkepal sejak tadi kini makin mengepal dan bersiap memberikannya pada Kise-kun. Dia sudah gila.

"Serius, aku menghormatimu, Kurokocchi! Kau menyia-nyiakan bakatmu di sini- _ssu_!" Ekspresi sumringahnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka dengan ucapannya yang terdengar mengejek Seirin, SMA pilihanku ini.

"Nah, gimana?"

Tarik napas. Buang. Tenang, Tetsuya. Tenang.

"Aku tersanjung dengan ucapanmu. Tapi mohon maaf, aku harus menolak tawaranmu, Kise-kun," ucapku datar seraya membungkukkan badan.

" _Kok_ ditolak, _sih_!?" Kise-kun nampak tidak percaya. "Biasanya tidak seperti ini- _ssu_! Menang adalah segalanya bagimu! Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah yang lebih tangguh saja!? Kaijou misalnya!" Sekali lagi ia berusaha merubah keputusanku.

"Cara berpikirku berbeda dibanding waktu itu. Lagipula aku sudah janji pada Kagami-kun." Mataku menatap lurus padanya. "Kami akan... mengalahkan kalian, Kiseki no Sedai."

Kini alis Kise-kun naik sebelah. "Harusnya Kurokocchi tidak begini. Bisa-bisanya kau bercanda- _ssu_ ," sahutnya.

"...haha."

Aku menengok pada Kagami-kun yang sudah berdiri tegak lagi. Ia mencengkeram bahu kananku dengan cukup erat. Rasanya bahuku akan hancur di saat itu juga.

"Apa-apan kau...? Jangan mendahului omonganku, Kuroko," ucap Kagami-kun.

"Tapi aku memang tidak berubah, Kise-kun. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku serius," lanjutku sambil menatap Kise-kun.

Ia membalasku dengan tatapan kecewa dan masih tidak percaya. Kemudian Kise-kun tertawa sebentar. "Haaah, oke. Sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang- _ssu_. _Gochisousama deshita_!" ucapnya seraya mempertemukan kedua telapak tangan.

Tanpa mendengar balasan dari kami, si tamu tak diundang itu sudah melangkah ke luar gym. Kise-kun kembali berbalik dengan senyum ceria.

"Tapi aku masih berharap keputusan Kurokocchi bisa berubah- _ssu_!"

"Dalam mimpimu, Kise-kun."

" _Hidoi-ssu_!"

Itulah yang terjadi hari ini. _Otsukaresama deshita. Oyasumi._

* * *

 **Aku bertemu Kise-kun. Ia ditantang Kagami-kun** ** _one on one_** **lalu menang dengan mudahnya. Ditambah aksi tawarannya untuk pindah ke SMA Kaijou. Sikapnya tidak berubah, terutama sikap kurang ajarnya.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 41st Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **zizie-akakuro** -san **, Guest077** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san, **Aoi Haruka-hime** -san, dan **AySNfc3** -san! #bow :)

Request chapter Tecchan dan OC!Keiko akan dimasukkan ke dalam plot~ Ditunggu aja ya! XD Sekali lagi makasih ya buat semua yang masih setia baca fanfic ini sampai sekarang! #bow

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!


	42. 42nd Paper

**Change my way, I want to get there  
Change my way, to the victory the light directs  
I will grasp it, definitely, in my own way  
Wow Wow Wow… The main show starts here, now**

 **Kise Ryouta – CHANGE!**

* * *

Selama beberapa hari terakhir, aku sibuk mengatur waktu untuk latihan, istirahat, mengerjakan tugas, dan sebagainya. Saking padatnya jadwal, aku selalu mengurung diri di kamar setelah kegiatan makan malam selesai. Bahkan Okaasan sempat ingin mengomel padaku, namun Otousan mencegahnya. Otousan paham mengenai keadaanku. Obaasan hanya menyemangatiku.

Lalu pagi ini Okaasan hanya bicara sedikit padaku. Kami-sama, Tetsuya harus bagaimana? Tapi sepulangnya latih tanding, aku memang sudah berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Okaasan. Kalau perlu, aku akan belikan satu buket bunga aster kesukaannya.

Omong-omong, latih tanding Seirin dan Kaijou baru dimulai sekitar jam satu siang. Kami sempat melakukan pemanasan di gym, sekaligus mematangkan taktik. Setengah jam sebelum pertandingan, kami sudah sampai di area SMA Kaijou.

"Wah, luasnya! Benar-benar terlihat seperti sekolah yang mengutamakan bidang olahraganya," ucap Kapten kagum.

"Tiap tahun menang turnamen, _sih_ ," sahut Pelatih.

Aku menengok ke samping kanan. Sejak tadi kuperhatikan ekspresi (terutama mata) teman sekelas plus satu klubku ini terlihat berbeda. "Kagami-kun, matamu lebih seram dari biasanya," ungkapku.

"Cerewet! Aku terlalu antusias sampai tidak bisa tidur semalam," gerutunya.

"Memang kau anak SD yang mau pergi wisata apa?"

"Ap—kau ini!"

" _Doumo-ssu_! Mohon kerja samanya hari ini!"

Perdebatan kecil antara aku dan Kagami-kun terhenti. Salah satu tuan rumah sudah berdiri di hadapan kami. Kise Ryouta. Kagami-kun sempat memekikkan namanya lalu memasang ekspresi ingin cari ribut.

"Tempat ini luas. Jadi, aku disuruh menjemput kalian," jelasnya.

"Oh, oke. Terima kasih!"

"Kise, oi—"

"—Kurokocchi! Sejak kau menolakku, tiap malam aku nangis- _ssu_..."

Dengan tampang tidak peduli, Kise-kun berjalan mendekatiku. Pelatih sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Kagami-kun juga memanggil namanya, tapi ia pura-pura tidak mendengar. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Kagami-kun sedang menahan emosi.

Kise-kun menghela napas seraya berjalan menuju gym. Kami pun ikut melangkah dengan ia menjadi pemandu kami. "Padahal aku tidak pernah ditolak oleh para gadis, _loh_ ," ceritanya lagi.

"Sudah. Bisakah kau hentikan sindiranmu?" kataku. Lelah juga mendengar rengekannya.

Pandangan Kise-kun menajam lalu menatap Kagami-kun. "Kurokocchi sangat membelamu waktu itu, aku jadi penasaran- _ssu_ ," katanya yang lebih ditujukan pada Kagami-kun.

Atmosfer terasa berat dalam hitungan detik.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan nama Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi kau jelas-jelas menantangku," ucap Kise-kun lagi. Kali ini ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Bahkan orang sepertiku takkan mau mengalah. Maaf saja, aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Deklarasi perang dari pihak lain sudah terdengar.

"Coba saja!" balas Kagami-kun tidak mau kalah.

.

"Di sini- _ssu_!"

Mataku menatap bingung pada pemandangan di hadapanku. Apa maksudnya ini? Latih tanding dengan setengah lapangan? Jujur saja aku tidak suka. Ini berarti mereka benar-benar meremehkan Seirin, kan?

Tidak adil. Apa karena Seirin adalah tim baru? Jadi mereka bisa menganggap enteng kami?

"Main... setengah lapangan?"

"Setengahnya untuk latihan, begitu?"

"Lalu keranjangnya juga sudah terlihat tua dan berkarat pula..."

Wajah para _senpai_ jelas sekali merasa keberatan dengan keputusan sepihak dari klub SMA Kaijou. Tapi ingin protes juga rasanya percuma, kan? Mereka tuan rumah dan kami hanya tamu yang 'mestinya' dilayani dengan baik, _sih_.

"Oh, Seirin sudah datang. Hari ini kita main setengah lapangan saja," ucap pria paruh baya yang kuyakini sebagai Pelatih Kaijou.

Pelatih nampak kesulitan untuk meminta penjelasan. "M-mohon bantuannya. Tapi... apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, pertandingan hari ini cukup mudah bagi kami. Anggota klub yang tidak ikut tanding tidak perlu menonton. Mereka bisa latihan di setengah lapangan lainnya," jelasnya dengan nada tanpa minat. "Meski ini pertandingan yang mudah, kami menurunkan pemain reguler. Aku harap kau tidak akan membiarkan kami mencetak skor tiga kali lipat darimu."

 _Ctak!_

Aku merasa urat amarahku terputus. Astaga, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang pleatih bicara meremehkan begitu secara terang-terangan. Pelatih juga terlihat sedang menahan emosi, pun dengan anggota yang lain. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hawa panas menguap dari sisi kananku. Kagami-kun sudah siap mengamuk kapan saja. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan senyum melihatnya yang sudah memanas begitu.

"Kenapa kau pakai seragam!? Kau tidak ikut tanding, Kise!"

"Eh!? Tapi Pelatih—"

"Para pemain reguler kita memang tangguh. Tapi levelmu jauh di atas mereka."

"Aduh, jangan bilang begitu, Pelatih!"

"Dengan begini saja mereka akan kerepotan. Kalau kau ikut, mereka akan hancur."

Telingaku benar-benar panas mendengar percakapan Pelatih Kaijou dan Kise-kun yang sudah siap untuk bertanding dengan seragam biru tua bernomor punggung 7. Tangan kananku terkepal untuk menyalurkan rasa amarah yang sekuat tenaga kutahan sejak tadi. Mataku tidak lepas dari sosok pria tua itu hingga ia duduk di kursi khusus.

" _Sumimasen_! _Maji de sumimasen_! Aku akan duduk di sana!" Kise-kun menunjuk pelatihnya dengan ibu jari. "Kalau kalian bisa buktikan dia salah, aku akan ikut tanding- _ssu_."

Kulihat ia menunduk sebentar. "Aku tahu ini terdengar egois..." Sekali lihat aku langsung tahu kalau senyuman buatannya menyimpan rasa merendahkan kekuatan Seirin. Dari arah pandangannya, Kise-kun nampak fokus pada satu titik. Kagami-kun. "Tapi kalau kau tak bisa menarikku turun ke lapangan... kau takkan sanggup mengalahkan Kisedai," ucapnya yang sukses membuatku makin bertekad untuk mengalahkan Kaijou dan Kise-kun.

"Antarkan tim Seirin ke ruang ganti!"

"Siap! Mari ikuti saya."

"Tidak perlu, kami sudah tahu, _kok_ ," tolak Pelatih.

Sebelum kami keluar gym, aku sempatkan diri untuk bicara dengan Kise-kun. "Jangan santai dulu. Kau pasti akan turun ke lapangan, Kise-kun," ucapku yakin.

"Maaf, lakukan saja pemanasan," kata Pelatih dengan nada pura-pura tidak enak. "Kami tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu."

Kami pun benar-benar keluar dari gym untuk ganti baju. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku barusan. Akan kutunjukkan pada pelatih tua yang sombong itu kalau ucapan dan tindakannya salah karena sudah meremehkan kami. Lihat saja nanti.

.

Pelatih mendengus kesal. "Pokoknya kalian harus LANGSUNG menyerang mereka! Kita harus mencetak angka sebelum mereka supaya Pelatih Kaijou berubah pikiran. Kalau tidak..."

 _Kretek._

Itu suara tangan Pelatih yang bersiap akan meninju kami kalau tidak menurut. _Glek_.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertandingan persahabatan antara Seirin dan Kaijou!"

Pemain _starter_ Seirin, Pelatih mengeluarkanku, Kagami-kun, Kapten, Izuki-senpai dan Mitobe-senpai. Untuk Kaijou... Aku hanya ingat nama Kaptennya, Kasamatsu-san. Kami berdiri berhadapan. Wasit pertandingan dari pihak Kaijou berdiri di dekatku.

"Pertandingan segera dimulai... eh? Seirin, siapkan lima pemain kalian," ucap wasit bingung.

...haaah...

"Sudah pas lima orang, _kok_ ," sahutku.

"EH!?"

Indera pendengarku menangkap suara bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa orang yang melihat kami. Ah, melihatku sepertinya. Lima pemain Kaijou di hadapanku juga menatapku kaget dan tidak percaya.

"O-oke. Kalau begitu kita mulai!"

 _Priiiiit!_

 _Tip off_. Kaijou berhasil mendapat bola. Pemain bernomor 4, Kasamatsu-san memegang kendali. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuk khas seorang point guard. Sekarang!

"Ayo kumpulkan poin! Kita mulai!"

 _Wuuush!_

Tangan kananku menyambar bola saat ia sedang men- _dribble_ dan melengahkan penjagaannya. Aku langsung mengejar bola lalu men- _dribble_. Pihak lawan kaget melihat gerakan _stealing_ -ku (yang sebenarnya biasa saja). Hanya beberapa detik aku menjaga bola hingga pemain nomor 4 tadi mengejar. Aku memberikan _pass_ pada Kagami-kun yang sudah ikut berlari di sisi Kasamatsu-san.

Kagami-kun melakukan eksekusi dengan _dunk_. _Buuugh_!

Setelahnya kejadian langka terjadi. Karena tangan Kagami-kun terlalu kuat, ring yang dipegangnya tadi ikut terbawa saat dirinya kembali berpijak di atas lantai gym. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu kaget mengingat kekuatannya itu sangat besar. Tapi kuakui, ini kali pertama aku melihat seseorang melepas ring saat bertanding.

"HAAAAAH!? DIA MELEPAS KERANJANGNYA!"

"Murnya sampai lepas!"

"Itu sih, tidak normal!"

Kagami-kun menengok padaku berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Gimana _nih_ , Kuroko? Lepas."

"Mau gimana lagi? Kita harus minta maaf," sahutku tenang.

Aku menatap Pelatih Kaijou tanpa ekspresi kemudian membungkuk. "Maaf, kami merusak keranjangnya. Jadi, bisakah kami gunakan seluruh lapangan?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Pelatih Kaijou nampak marah lalu menyuruh anggota klub yang lain untuk menyiapkan seluruh lapangan. Aku mengangguk pelan. Seharusnya sejak awal kami menggunakan seluruh lapangan. Jadi, tidak perlu mengorbankan ring. Tapi...

"Ahahaha! Mengejutkan sekali- _ssu_. Baru kali ini aku melihat tampang Pelatih seperti itu," ucap Kise-kun yang sudah berjalan mendekati kami.

"Siapa suruh meremehkan kami. Biar tahu rasa!"" sewot perusak ring.

"Mm, Kagami-kun," panggilku. Ia menengok. "Kau tahu berapa harga ring yang kau rusak?"

"Eh!? Memang harus ganti!?"

"Kise! Cepat ke sini!"

Dengan ini, pertandingan antara Seirin dan Kaijou resmi diulang. Poin masih 0 - 0. Tim Seirin pun selamat dari hukuman Pelatih. Lalu Kise-kun resmi diturunkan ke lapangan. Dan omong-omong, ini kali pertama aku menggunakan seragam Seirin. Ukurannya sesuai, tidak kebesaran maupun kekecilan. Nomor punggungku 11. Selain seragam warna putih yang kukenakan sekarang, ada juga seragam yang warnanya hitam.

* * *

 **Aku kesal. Pelatih Kaijou meremehkan Seirin. Awal pertandingan kami menggunakan setengah lapangan. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa pemikirannya itu salah, (tanpa disengaja) Kagami-kun melakukan dunk dan merusak ring. Hebat.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 42nd Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **AySNfc3** -san, ****Shinju Hatsune**** -san, dan **Guest077** -san! #bow :)

 **Spoiler!** OC!Keiko ini punya arc-nya sendiri dan ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu Tecchan. Tapi sekali lagi, arc ini masih jauuuuh! :) Jadi, memang bukan buat chara tambahan biasa aja. Semua OC yang dituliskan Tecchan di 1.000 burung kertasnya itu penting. Kalau gak penting, Tecchan gak akan menulis tentang mereka sedetail itu. Dan untuk porsi AkaKuro, di awal-awal setelah lulus SMP memang mereka agak menjauh. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu bakal bareng lagi. Ditunggu aja momennya, ya. 'w')9

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!


	43. 43rd Paper

**A little dangerous is just right (Oh!)**  
 **I really wanna fight with someone strong (C'mon)**  
 **I've been waiting for this moment**  
 **I guess I underestimated you (What?)**  
 **I can't be careless now (Let's go!)**  
 **I'll be going at full strength from the start**

 **Kise ft. Kagami – Zenjin Mitou SPARK**

* * *

Haaah... Mengingatnya saja membuatku kelelahan lagi. Saat pertandingan ulang, di menit-menit awal, baik tim Seirin dan Kaijou saling serang. Tanpa mempedulikan _deffense_ masing-masing tim. Itu dimulai setelah Kise-kun membalas 'sapaan' kami, tim Seirin yang sukses menghancurkan salah satu ring mereka. Aku tahu walau sekilas dan dari suaranya saja, _dunk_ yang dilakukan Kise-kun melebihi _dunk_ Kagami-kun. Tapi aku bersyukur ring-nya tidak rusak.

Sekitar tiga menit sejak pertandingan dimulai, staminaku sudah tersedot hampir tidak bersisa. Skor 16 - 17. Kaijou unggul. Aku berpikir kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa tubuhku (dan mungkin yang lainnya juga) akan hancur secara perlahan. Stamina kami akan habis padahal baru kuarter pertama.

Selain itu, Kagami-kun sudah termakan emosi. Sejak awal ia berduel dengan Kise-kun. Namun apa yang dilakukan Kagami-kun selalu bisa Kise-kun balas. Bahkan dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar. _Mood_ -nya bisa _down_ kalau tidak dihentikan. Dan lagi, kalau terus seperti ini, Seirin yang harus mengejar Kaijou terus.

"Kapten, aku minta _time out_ ," pintaku.

"Hah!? Kenapa minta _time out_!?" kaget Kapten plus bingung.

"Kalau bertanding seperti ini terus, stamina kita bisa langsung habis."

"Apa!? Kenapa kau jadi lemah begitu!?"

Mataku memandangi seseorang bernomor punggung 10 Seirin. "Kita juga harus mendinginkan kepala Kagami-kun."

Kapten terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menengok ke arah _bench_. "Sepertinya begitu... Pelatih juga berpikiran sama."

 _Priiiiit!_

"Seirin _time out_!"

Di menit keempat, Seirin terpaksa ambil _time out_ dengan skor sementara 22 - 25. Sambil beristirahat, kami membuat strategi untuk membalikkan keadaan. Pelatih bilang masalahnya adalah Kise-kun. Meski ada Kagami-kun yang menjaganya, tapi itu tidak cukup.

Namun yang namanya masalah, pasti ada jalan keluarnya, kan? Tiap manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahannya masing-masing. Lagipula, tiap kelebihan yang ada pada diri seseorang pasti juga mempunyai risiko saat menggunakannya. Tidak terkecuali Kisedai, termasuk Kise-kun. Menurut pengamatanku selama ini, aku sempat berpikir sesuatu tentang kelemahannya. Tapi aku juga belum pernah membuktikannya karena kami satu tim. Makanya aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakan hal ini.

Lalu permasalahan utamanya...

"Kecepatan pertandingan ini di luar dugaan, makanya... kekuatanku mulai menghilang," ungkapku. Sedikit banyak berharap akan diganti untuk sementara waktu.

Pelatih memasang wajah kaget. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Tiba-tiba ia mengapit leherku dengan tangan kiri. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku dari awal, hah!?" kesalnya padaku.

"Ugh, maaf, tidak ada yang bertanya."

"Memang kalau tidak ditanya, kau tidak mau bicara, begitu!?"

"U-ugh, _kurushii_..."

 _Priiiit!_

" _Time out_ selesai!"

"Hah!? Aku sedang menghukum Kuroko!"

Aku sempat batuk setelah capitan Pelatih terlepas. Kupikir aku akan mati di tangan Pelatihku sendiri. Kekuatannya tidak kira-kira. Aku pun bersiap masuk ke lapangan lagi dengan anggota yang lain.

"Aku akan tetap jaga orang itu. Sebentar lagi aku pasti bisa menjatuhkannya," ucap Kagami-kun optimis.

"Tunggu dulu, Kagami! Ya ampun!" Pelatih tampaknya menyerah untuk memberikan saran atau apapun itu pada Kagami-kun yang sudah berlalu. "Perkuat pertahanan! Jaga bagian tengah, dan bantu kalau Kise mendekat! Pokoknya Kise jadi prioritas!" kata Pelatih memberikan arahan.

"Ya!"

"Kuroko!"

Kepalaku menengok begitu dipanggil Pelatih. Ekspresinya bersungguh-sungguh. Terlihat jelas dari kerutan di alis. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Yang penting jaga, jangan sampai lawan ambil banyak poin. Bisa, kan?"

"Akan kucoba," balasku sambil membenar wristband.

 **.**

Seirin sempat memakai taktik _box and one_. Tapi tetap, Kaijou bisa menambah poin dengan _three point shoot_ dari Kasamatsu-san. Ritme pemainan mulai stabil setelah _time out_ pertama Seirin. Aku bisa bernapas lega sebentar. Namun skor masih sama, Kaijou tetap unggul. Serang, bertahan, serang lalu gagal mencetak angka. Itu terus berlanjut.

Duel antara Kagami-kun dan Kise-kun juga berlanjut. Tapi sialnya, tim lawan mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaanku. Kalau sudah begitu, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Beberapa kali kulihat tembakan Kagami-kun berhasil digagalkan Kise-kun hingga _out of bound_. Bola di tangan Seirin.

Dari tempatku berdiri, mataku melihat mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Untuk bisa mendengar dengan jelas, aku berjalan mendekat secara diam-diam. Kise-kun sedang mengompori Kagami-kunkah?

"Tidak peduli segigih apapun kau berjuang, kau tidak akan menang. Kenyataan memang pahit, ya?"

Buru-buru aku menengok pada Kagami-kun. Wajahnya agak tertunduk. "Ukh, huhuhu... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kagami-kun... kesurupan roh halus...

Iya, aku tahu, dia aneh. Tapi kenapa sampai tertawa sekeras itu?

"Maaf, maaf. Aku senang. Sudah lama tak ada orang bicara begitu padaku. Kalau di Amerika _sih_ , sudah biasa," jelas Kagami-kun.

"Kau pernah ke Amerika!?" kaget Kise-kun.

Bahkan dia anak pindahan dari sana.

"Hidup memang penuh tantangan. Kalau tak ada lawan tangguh, tak ada artinya hidup. Bagus kalau tak bisa menang. Ini masih belum apa-apa! Terlalu cepat untuk sesumbar, kan?" Aku melihat Kagami-kun sedang menyeringai. "Aku jadi tahu kelemahanmu," ucapnya seraya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kise-kun memasang wajah bingung. Begitu juga denganku dan pemain lain yang malah tidak diacuhkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku bisa mengerti, kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya tadi."

Tiba-tiba seragamku ditarik sehingga badanku ikut terseret oleh Kagami-kun.

"Hei!" protesku.

"Kalau lihat, bisa tiru? Kalau tidak, bagaimana?" tanya Kagami-kun dengan senyum miring.

Sikapnya memang seenak jidat. Pasrah sajalah.

"Sejak awal dia tak terlihat. Kau tidak bisa menirunya, kan? Meski kau mampu menirunya, kau tak bisa memakai teknik itu saat main basket. Jadi..." Kepalaku dipegang Kagami-kun. Reflek aku agak menunduk karena tekanannya lumayan. "Dialah kelemahanmu!" simpulnya dengan nada percaya diri.

"Lalu?" tanya Kise-kun seolah tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Atau memang iya?

Berarti perkiraanku selama ini salah.

"Aku memang tak bisa melihat permainan Kurokocchi. Tapi apa hal itu bisa mengubah keadaan?" tanya Kise-kun tidak mau kalah.

"Kuarter pertama selesai! Istirahat dua menit!"

"Tentu saja bisa! Kubuat kau menangis di kuarter kedua!" balas Kagami-kun.

 **.**

"Hmm, begitu ya." Pelatih menghela napas lega setelah menatap kami satu persatu. Kemudian fokusnya tertuju pada Kagami-kun. "Sepertinya Kagami sudah mulai tenang," ucapnya sambil mengangguk sekali.

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah tenang," sahut pemuda merah itu.

"Tidak, kau emosi jiwa!" tandas Izuki-senpai dan Kapten bersamaan.

"Tapi kerja samamu dengan Kuroko sangat penting. Kau bisa?" tanya Pelatih minta konfirmasi.

Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Toh, aku sudah berjanji untuk membuatnya dan Seirin menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Tanpa sadar kami saling tatap selama beberapa detik.

"Yaaaaah... Kurang lebih..."

Tangan kananku yang sedari tadi gatal langsung men- _trident tackle_ pinggang Kagami-kun.

"Kenapa kau mendadak—"

"—kau mau mengalahkan Kise-kun, kan?"

"Hmph! Tentu saja!" Sambil buang muka, ia menyerang balik _trident tackle_ padaku. Sampai sekarang aku masih bisa merasakan sakitnya. Tidak lagi _deh_ , coba-coba menyerang Kagami-kun lagi seperti tadi. Sakitnya dua kali lipat.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Kuarter kedua dimulai!"

"—buat _COUNTER ATTACK_ , ya!" Pelatih tersenyum lebar pada kami. _Yosh!_

Pertandingan dimulai lagi. Bola dari Seirin, Izuki-senpai. Berulang kali aku dijaga pemain Kaijou bernomor 6. Saat matanya tidak awas padaku, aku langsung berlari mendekati ruang lingkup pandangan Kagami-kun yang sudah berhadapan dengan Kise-kun. Waktu itu pertahanan Kaijou masih _man to man_.

Tanpa memberi kode, Kagami-kun bergerak ke sisi kiri Kise-kun sambil memberi _pass_ padaku lewat belakang tubuhnya. Aku langsung _pass_ lagi pada Kagami-kun karena perhatian Kise-kun otomatis teralihkan. Sehingga memberi peluang pada Kagami-kun untuk mencetak angka.

 _Bugh!_

 _Sraaak!_ Bolanya masuk! Skor Seirin bertambah jadi 29 - 35.

Permainan berlanjut. Bola berpihak pada Seirin lagi. Kagami-kun _pass_ padaku. Tapi aku tidak mengoper padanya lagi. Melainkan pada Kapten yang berada di daerah _three point shoot_. Dengan mudah ia mencetak angka. Oke.

Untuk yang ketiga kali, kombinasiku dan Kagami-kun gagal. Ya. Mungkin kami harus lebih banyak berlatih. Meski begitu, aku bisa mendengar Kise-kun menggeram.

Pertandingan makin panas.

Itu... sesuai strategi yang Pelatih berikan. Bahkan saat aku _one on one_ dengan Kise-kun juga termasuk strategi darinya.

 _"Kau bisa memburu Kise 'kan, Kuroko-kun?"_

Awalnya aku bingung, tapi setelah kupikirkan lagi, mungkin ini yang dimaksud. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melawan Kise-kun seorang diri. Tapi kalau begini, tentu saja aku akan kalah. Dengan mudah ia bisa melewatiku, dan Kagami-kun menghadang di depannya. Aku menggunakan tangan kananku untuk merebut bola. _Back chip_.

Mitobe-senpai menerima bola lalu _lay up_. Skor bertambah untuk Seirin. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Kise-kun di luar gym tadi, ia takkan mengalah ataupun menyerah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak lolos? Tidak ada yang mengomel- _ssu_. Lakukan _three points shoot_ saja."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Kise-kun, ia sudah dalam posisi menembak. Sekali lagi aku dijadikan tumpuan oleh Kagami-kun supaya bisa menghentikan tembakannya. _Bruuuk!_ Berhasil.

"Ayo serangan cepat!" teriak Kagami-kun.

"Cih!"

Bagaikan _slow motion mode on_. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku sempat menahan napas begitu sadar jarak tubuhku dengan jarak Kise-kun terlalu dekat. Pun aku sempat ingin mundur selangkah. Namun seperkian detik kemudian, di daerah atas pelipis kiriku terkena sikut Kise-kun. Sontak aku jatuh terduduk.

Kepalaku rasanya seperti ingin terlepas dari tubuhku yang lain. Pusing. Ingin cepat-cepat menutup mata saja daripada melihat pemandangan buram dan berputar-putar.

"Ah!"

"Kuroko!"

 _"Referee time!"_

Tubuhku lemas ketika mataku menangkap siluit Pelatih yang mendekat. Pemain lain juga menghampiriku. Aku mendongak untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas. Mata kiriku terpaksa terpejam karena aku merasa ada benda cair yang berbau amis mengalir dari atas kepala. Aku yakin itu darah.

"Berdarah! Kepalamu berdarah!"

Benar, kan?

Sambil menopang berat badan dengan tangan, aku mencoba berdiri. Badanku terhuyung, siap jatuh kapan saja. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuroko!?" Samar, aku melihat dan mendengar suara Kapten.

"Agak... pusing," akuku lirih.

"Bawakan kotak P3K, cepat!" Kali itu aku mendengar suara panik Pelatih.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti bermain karena kecelakaaan seperti ini. Tapi kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Ingin _headbang_ supaya rasa pusingnya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sambil berusaha memasang ekspresi biasa plus tersenyum, aku menjawab. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Permainan belum selesai...kan..."

Warna gelap menguasai indera penglihatanku. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak sadarkan diri. Pingsan.

* * *

 **Pertandingan sudah panas sejak awal. Aku merasa tubuhku akan hancur di tiga menit kuarter pertama. Lalu, Kagami-kun secara terang-terangan bilang kalau aku adalah kelemahan Kise-kun. Tapi kecelakaan kecil menimpaku...**

 **~ Tetsuya's 43rd Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **AySNfc3** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san, **Aoi Haruka-Hime** -san, dan **Guest077** -san! #bow :)

 **Spoiler!** Bukan berhubungan dengan basket, ditunggu aja tanggal mainnya. ^^ Dan saya gak bisa update sehari lebih dari satu chapter, gomeeeeen! Bukan marahan, lebih ke arah ngambek karena anaknya sibuk sama klubnya. :')

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!


	44. 44th Paper

**It's carved into my heart,  
The first time I felt frustration  
When I cast it away I was left with strength  
Another word to your dictionary  
I believe in your true pride**

 **Kise ft. Kasamatsu – ALL FOR WIN**

* * *

Tiga menit sebelum kuarter ketiga berakhir, aku tersadar. Kepalaku masih pusing, pandanganku agak buram. Tapi rasa sakit tidak boleh menghalangi tekadku untuk ikut bermain lagi dan "rasa sakit itu tidak boleh dimanja", kata Okaasan.

Sorakan penuh semangat memanggil nama tim lawan terdengar jelas di telinga. Sayup-sayup indera pendengarku menangkap ucapan Pelatih. Ia menyebut namaku.

"Pelatih, apa tak ada cara lain?"

"Karena permainan sangat berat di kuarter pertama, mereka sudah kehabisan tenaga."

Kesadaranku kembali sepenuhnya. Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Kalau keberadaanku di lapangan dibutuhkan, aku harus ikut membantu. Meski aku tidak terlalu yakin bisa sekuat yang lain. Tapi tenagaku mulai pulih karena sempat tak sadarkan diri selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit.

"Kalau saja ada Kuroko..." gumam Pelatih.

"Baiklah..." sahutku sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

"Eh!?"

Kepala sebelah kiriku berdenyut. " _Ohayou_ , eh, salah. _Ittekimasu_ ," kataku terdengar _ngawur_. Aku berusaha berdiri walau hampir terjatuh. Pelatih menghadangku ketika aku baru berjalan tiga langkah.

"Yang benar saja! Jalanmu tidak benar begitu!"

"Tapi tadi Pelatih bilang..."

"Aku hanya bilang, 'kalau saja ada Kuroko'!"

"Oke, aku pergi."

"Hei!"

Aku menatap lurus pada Pelatih yang tinggi tubuhnya tak lebih dari tinggi tubuhku. "Situasi akan berubah kalau aku turun ke lapangan. Pelatih berpikir seperti itu juga, kan?" Kedua kakiku berusaha menopang berat tubuh saat aku hampir hilang keseimbangan lagi.

Tetsuya kuat. Tetsuya kuat. Tetsuya kuat.

"Tapi—"

"—kumohon."

Pelatih menatapku bimbang. Kemudian mengecek kondisiku dari atas ke bawah.

"Selain itu..." Mataku memandangi anggota Seirin di lapangan. Mereka masih berusaha memperkuat _defense_ karena bola ada di tangan Kaijou. "Aku sudah janji jadi bayangan Kagami-kun," lanjutku.

Ia menghela napas berat. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau dalam bahaya, kau langsung kutarik dari lapangan!" ucap Pelatih serius.

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

 **.**

Sejak aku turun ke lapangan hingga menit terakhir pertandingan, suasana berubah jadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Berulang kali aku mengoper dan mencuri bola karena anggota Kaijou sulit melihat keberadaanku lagi. Seirin mengejar ketertinggalan poin, begitu pula dengan Kaijou. Hingga poin kedua tim sama, yaitu 82 - 82.

Itu seperti kita kembali mengulang pertandingan dari awal. Dengan ini, kesempatan Seirin membalikkan keadaan masih ada. Walau aku tahu itu tidak akan mudah dilakukan.

Pandanganku tidak terlalu fokus. Tapi aku bisa melihat wajah kaget Kise-kun. Bibirnya membentuk seringaian sebelum berlari melewatiku sambil men- _dribble_ bola. Tangan kananku terjulur ingin mendorong bola keluar dari area penjagaan Kise-kun. Namun dengan cepat, ia memindahkan bola ke tangan kiri. Bahkan ia berhasil melewati Kagami-kun.

 _Buuugh!_

Kise-kun berbalik lalu menatap ke arahku. "Aku takkan kalah dari Kurokocchi. Dari siapapun," tekadnya.

Ritme permainan benar-benar kembali seperti di kuarter pertama. Seirin mencetak angka lalu Kaijou membalas. Skor masih dipimpin Kaijou dan kalau begini terus, Kaijou yang akan menang. Bagaimanapun caranya, Seirin harus mengambil poin saat skor kembali seimbang. Belum lagi waktu semakin menipis. Poin seimbang 98 - 98 di detik-detik akhir.

Dari pihak lawan, aku tahu yang jadi masalah terbesar Seirin adalah Kise-kun. Walaupun sudah dijaga, tapi Kagami-kun tak bisa menjaganya sendiri. Begitu pula saat menyerang. Di masa-masa kritis begini, yang terpikirkan olehku adalah bagaimana caranya mencetak poin terakhir Seirin dengan bantuan _dunk_ Kagami-kun.

"Kagami-kun," panggilku.

Ia menoleh sebentar.

"Kalau kita bisa merebut bola, ada teknik yang tak bisa ditiru Kise-kun," kataku. Kagami-kun menyahut. "Cara mudah yang hanya bisa dilakukan sekali saja. Kau... harus mencetak angka di pertandingan akhir."

 **.**

Bola berada di tangan pemain Kaijou bernomor punggung 4. Ia sudah menembak bola tapi ditahan Kagami-kun. Kapten menangkap bola lalu melemparnya lagi pada Kagami-kun. Aku pun ikut berlari mengejar bola di belakangnya. Sesuai dugaan, Kise-kun menghadang kami.

"Kuroko!"

Bola terlempar padaku. Perhatian Kise-kun teralih mengikuti gerak bola. Tanpa melihat posisi Kagami-kun, aku melempar bola ke atas. Yakin kalau bola itu akan ditangkap Kagami-kun.

Kulihat Kise-kun melompat, begitu pun dengan Kagami-kun yang sudah melompat lebih dulu. Kalau Kise-kun bisa menggagalkannya, maka pertandingan berakhir seri. Tentu saja akan ada perpanjangan waktu. Tapi jujur saja, aku berpikir keadaanku yang sekarang tidak memungkinanku untuk ikut.

Pertarungan di udara terjadi. Kise-kun vs Kagami-kun. A, kepalaku berdenyut lagi.

"Takkan kubiarkan!"

"Kau tak bisa menirunya! Karena dengan begini, selesai sudah!"

 _Braak!_

 _Priiiiiit!_

"Waaaah! Seirin menang!"

"Oooh! Yeaaaah!"

Aku memandang Kagami-kun yang bersorak senang. Mataku menatap wajah anggota Seirin yang lain. Mereka terlihat ikut senang. Skor 100 - 98, Seirin menang. Rasa haru menyelinap di hatiku ketika tubuhku, terutama kepala, meronta untuk segera diistirahatkan. Aku menopang berat tubuhku pada lutut. Keringat masih menetes hingga membasahi lantai gym.

Ini... kali pertama aku menang dengan tim Seirin. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, keberadaanku benar-benar dibutuhkan hingga detik terakhir. Kemenangan ini... aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Aku senang.

"Kise nangis?"

"Eh? Aku memang sakit hati, tapi ini 'kan hanya pertandingan persahabatan. Berlebihan banget sampai nangis begitu."

"...Kise-kun." Aku tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi aku merasa kalau Kise-kun menangis karena baru pertama kali dikalahkan.

Rasanya dikalahkan di bidang yang kita cintai pasti membuat kita menangis. Frustasi, kesal, sesak. Tidak terima kalau kita kalah. Semua itu bercampur jadi satu hingga hanya air mata yang sanggup mengartikannya. Apalagi, jika ini adalah yang pertama kali terjadi.

Kapten Kaijou menendang Kise-kun dan membuatnya tersungkur. Secara samar, aku mendengar petuahnya sebelum ia membantu Kise-kun berdiri lagi. Kami sempat bersitatap, tapi Kise-kun lebih dulu memutus kontak. Kaijou dan Seirin berbaris sebelum keluar lapangan pertandingan.

"Hasil pertandingan! Dengan skor 100 - 98, SMA Seirin menang!"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

 **.**

Sebelum kembali ke Tokyo, aku ingin berpamitan langsung dengan Kise-kun. Tapi saat anggota Kaijou yang lain dan Pelatih mereka mengantar kepulangan kami di depan gedung gym, ia tidak muncul juga. Mungkin Kise-kun butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.

Kedua pelatih masing-masing tim memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berlawanan. Pelatih tersenyum bangga dan Pelatih Kaijou nampak kesal. Kapten Seirin dan Kapten Kaijou pun bersalaman sebagai formalitas.

"Kita beda distrik, jadi baru bisa ketemu lagi di Inter High," ucap Kapten Kaijou.

"Kami pasti ikut. Tak ada yang mau nembak orang yang disuka sambil telanjang."

Berkat ucapan Kapten, kami sukses mendapat pandangan heran dan aneh.

"Kita cek keadaan Kuroko dulu di klinik terdekat," perintah Pelatih begitu kami keluar dari area SMA Kaijou. Aku berniat untuk menolak karena kepalaku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Tapi yang kudapat adalah tatapan membunuh Pelatih dan Kapten.

"Kalau kau menolak, aku malah akan membunuhmu, Kuroko," ancam Kapten.

"...baiklah. Terima kasih dan maafkan aku."

Jujur saja aku merasa bersalah. Aku sudah merepotkan mereka semua. Namun menolak juga bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Di klinik, aku hanya ditanya beberapa pertanyaan yang satu-dua jawaban berisi kebohongan. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa, terutama saat berjalan. Beruntungnya dokter hanya kembali memperban kepalaku dan berkata kalau pendarahan di kepalaku tidak parah. Bahkan sudah benar-benar berhenti.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, lebih baik minum obat penawar rasa sakit atau dirongsen. Masalahnya ini luka di kepala. Jangan dianggap enteng," saran sang dokter.

"Terima kasih, tapi saya sudah tidak apa-apa. Ini pernah terjadi juga, _kok_ ," ucapku.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Kuroko?" tanya Pelatih.

Aku mengangguk. "Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka minum obat."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Sensei!"

Kami membungkuk sebentar lalu keluar ruangan. Di luar klinik, anggota yang lain sudah menunggu. Kedua alis Kagami-kun terlihat mengkerut sambil terus memandangiku.

"Dokter klinik bilang, Kuroko-kun baik-baik saja," kata Pelatih. Semuanya menghela napas lega.

Aku berjalan di barisan paling belakang bersama Kagami-kun. Para _senpai_ mulai bercerita betapa senangnya mereka bisa menang dari salah satu tim terkuat, SMA Kaijou. Perjalananku dengan tim yang baru masih panjang. Aku tidak boleh senang dulu karena masih banyak tim-tim lain yang tidak kalah kuatnya dengan tim Kaijou.

"Hei, kau benar tidak apa-apa? Aku belum pernah tersikut lawan sampai sekeras itu," tanya Kagami-kun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi memang sakit, sampai rasanya aku ingin melepas kepalaku sejenak," balasku.

"Kepala manusia yang hidup mana bisa disambung lagi kalau sudah terlepas."

Aku melirik padanya. "Siapa tahu? Teknologi sekarang sudah canggih, Kagami-kun."

"Oke, cukup. Perkataanmu bikin merinding."

"Kita cari makan, _yuk_! Lapaaar!" seru Koganei-senpai.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Kapten.

Izuki-senpai bergumam. "Cari makanan murah. Uangku tiris, _nih_!"

"Sama!" seru yang lain.

Omong-omong, uang di dompetku apa kabarnya, ya? Aku berencana beli bunga untuk Okaasan sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. Mm, lebih baik pikirkan dulu bagaimana aku menjelaskan perban di kepalaku pada orang rumah. Kalau Okaasan melarangku bermain basket, gimana?

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, Tetsuya.

"Tunggu, kita harus bayar _transport_ pulang juga, kan!" seru Pelatih mengingatkan kami.

"Apa kita harus jalan kaki saja?" tanya Kapten dengan nada lemas.

"Tenang saja! Kita bisa makan daging, _kok_!" seru Pelatih lagi. Namun atmosfer di sekelilingnya tampak berbunga-bunga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk.

 **.**

Dugaanku benar (lagi). Pelatih membawa kami ke restoran Steak Bomber. Restoran itu sedang mengadakan tantangan super. Sewaktu aku baca pamflet yang tertempel di etalase restoran, aku menahan napas. Di situ jelas-jelas tertulis, penantang harus makan steak empat kilogram dalam waktu tiga puluh menit jika mau makan gratis. Kalau tidak bisa, uang 10.000 yen akan melayang.

Setengah kilogram saja aku tak sanggup menghabiskannya. Apalagi empat kilo? Tapi kami sudah terlanjur didaftarkan (secara paksa) oleh Pelatih. Steak empat kilonya pun sudah berada di depan mata.

"Jangan malu-malu, sikat saja!" kata Pelatih santai. Ia yang mendaftarkan kami, tapi ia juga tidak ikut makan. Curang.

"Ini kebanyakan!" seru para _senpai_.

"S-serius, _nih_? Kalau tidak habis bagaimana?" tanya Kapten cemas.

"Eh? Yang benar saja." Pelatih bersidekap. "Memangnya untuk apa kalian latihan lari tiap hari? Ya untuk kabur!"

Hah!?

Kami pun mulai memindahkan steak di atas piring (yang sebenarnya cukup menggugah selera orang untuk memakannya) ke dalam perut. Yang lain mengeluh tidak sanggup. Walau tangan mereka masih sibuk memotong lalu memakan steak-nya.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku kembali berdenyut. Pandanganku berputar-putar. Aku diam sejenak kemudian menelan potongan steak terakhir yang sanggup kumakan. Bukan karena kenyang, kali ini aku menyerah karena pusing dan mual. Daripada muntah di tempat, lebih baik aku sudahi makannya lalu menghirup udara segar di luar restoran.

"Maaf... aku menyerah," kataku seraya mengelap mulut dengan serbet.

"Kurokooooo!"

Suasana berubah makin _gloomy._ Namun pertanyaan Kagami-kun berasil mengubahnya. "Enak! Kira-kira bisa nambah nggak, ya?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak heran ia minta nambah begitu. Di Majiba saja ia bisa makan dua puluh lebih burger. Terima kasih, Kagami-kun. Sepertinya kau sudah jadi penyelamat kami semua.

Selama sisa waktu tantangan, aku yang sudah menyerah memilih untuk keluar restoran. Begitu menghirup udara segar, rasa pusing yang sempat kurasakan mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau keputusan kecilku bisa mempertemukanku dengan Kise-kun. Ya, kami bertemu lagi tepat di depan pintu restoran.

Sepertinya _mood_ Kise-kun sudah membaik. Buktinya ia mengajakku bicara sebentar di dekat lapangan basket terbuka. Sekilas aku melihat senyum yang tak asing di wajahnya.

Senyum yang... entahlah. Aku tak mau mengakuinya karena takut salah paham.

Aku pun menuruti permintaannya. Kami jalan beriringan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Jujur saja, aku merasa canggung sedikit. Mengingat aku pernah menghindar dan sebagainya.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf soal tadi- _ssu_. Aku tidak sengaja menyikut kepala Kurokocchi," katanya mengawali pembicaraan. Ia duduk di sandaran kursi panjang. Aku hanya berdiri beberapa puluh centi darinya. "Sudah periksa ke dokter?" tanya Kise-kun dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudah periksa tadi. Kata dokter, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

" _Yokatta-ssu_! Pokoknya kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, beritahu aku, ya! Nanti aku yang tanggung biayanya- _ssu_!" seru Kise-kun mulai ceria lagi seperti biasanya.

Oh, dan jadi cerewet lagi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Tapi kurasa itu tidak perlu," tolakku halus.

"Ehehe, _sou-ssu ka_."

Kami terdiam beberapa detik. Angin sore berhembus. Aku mendongak, menatap langit berawan yang warnanya berubah jadi jingga di ufuk barat. Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak merasakan adanya kehangatan di dalam pembicaraanku dengan Kise-kun barusan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bicara santai begini, ya?"

Aku menunduk lalu tersenyum. "Ya, rasanya sudah lama sekali."

* * *

 **Aku sadar dari pingsan di kuarter ketiga. Seirin masih tertinggal. Saat aku kembali ke lapangan, perlahan skor terkejar. Hingga di detik terakhir, Seirin membalikkan keadaan dan menang. 100 – 98. Sebelum pulang, kami yang lapar (dipaksa) ikut makan gratis 4 kg steak. Aku menyerah lalu bertemu Kise-kun.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 44th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **Shinju Hatsune** -san! #bow :)

Iya, itu bagian Tecchan kesikut Kise. ^^

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!


	45. 45th Paper

**Mom, Dad  
I always notice later  
That I'm being loved  
Thank you  
**

 **Fujita Maiko – Tegami ~Ai suru Anata e~**

* * *

"Sudah lama kita tidak bicara santai begini, ya?"

Aku menunduk lalu tersenyum. "Ya, rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Ekspresi di wajah Kise-kun berubah jadi serius. Sebuah bola basket sudah dipegang entah sejak kapan. Sambil memutar bola tersebut, Kise-kun berujar, "Tadi aku bertemu Midorimacchi."

Mataku menatap ke arah yang lain. "Dari dulu, aku tidak terlalu akur dengannya," akuku.

"A-aku tahu- _ssu_. Aku tahu. Aku pun juga sama." Alis Kise-kun tertekuk lagi setelah terkekeh pelan. "Tapi tangan kirinya memang hebat- _ssu_. Terutama di hari-hari baik untuk Cancer," lanjutnya.

"Iya, aku tahu itu," balasku. Aku mengangguk. Ia bermaksud untuk memperingatkanku. Terima kasih, Kise-kun.

"Hari ini dia datang menonton kita- _ssu_ ," katanya lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat Midorima-kun."

"Saat Seirin pergi, dia datang padaku sewaktu aku cuci muka. Makanya Kurokocchi tidak melihatnya. Oh iya, maaf juga, aku tidak mengantar kalian- _ssu_. Kurokocchi paham, kan?" jelas Kise-kun dengan nada menyesal.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat.

Ia mendongakkan kepala. "Mendapat penolakan dari Kurokocchi lalu aku kalah dalam pertandingan." Helaan napas berat terdengar dari arah Kise-kun. "Inilah salah satu drama dalam kehidupan SMA-ku," ucapnya penuh pengkhayatan.

" _Lebay_ ," sahutku sarkastik.

" _Hidoi-ssu_!"

Bibir Kise-kun tampak manyun. Bola basket ia taruh di atas kening yang otomatis membuatnya menatap langit. "Padahal aku serius, _loh_ ," ungkap Kise-kun.

"Soal merekrutku ke sekolahmu?"

" _Un_!"

Kulihat Kise-kun masih asyik menyeimbangkan bola basket yang ada di keningnya. Ide jahil muncul dalam otakku. Tak ada salahnya menjahili orang sesekali, kan?

Dengan cepat kedua tanganku memegang kedua kaki Kise-kun yang tidak menyentuh apapun.

"Kise-kun!"

"Huaaaa!"

Tubuhnya maju ke depan. Kepala kami hampir berbenturan kalau aku tidak buru-buru menjauh dan melepas tanganku dari kakinya. Bola basket milik Kise-kun sudah dalam dekapan si pemilik. Oh, _yokatta_.

"Kurokocchi, kau mengagetiku- _ssu_! Kalau aku jatuh ke belakang bagaimana!?" serunya tidak terima. Kedua mata Kise-kun yang sewarna batu mulia amber sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa suruh duduk sembarangan begitu," sahutku.

"U-ugh, tegaaaaa," rengeknya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," kataku datar.

"Ehehe, iya- _ssu_. Aku tahu, dan soal merekrut itu, aku juga bercanda." Kise-kun tersenyum lima jari. "Ada satu hal penting yang ingin kudengar langsung dari Kurokocchi- _ssu_ ," akunya seraya melempar bola basket padaku.

 _Hap._ Bola basket kuterima dengan mulusnya.

"Kenapa... kau mendadak menghilang setelah turnamen dulu? Aku makin kaget waktu Momocchi menunjukkan surat pengunduran diri milik Kurokocchi."

Sekarang aku harus jawab apa?

Arah pandangku beralih ke obyek yang lain. "Aku... juga tidak terlalu paham," jawabku pada akhirnya.

"Eh? M-maksudmu?"

"Sejak final turnamen itu, aku meragukan motto klub basket Teikou. Aku merasa ada yang kurang," ceritaku yang rasanya tidak mungkin dipahami oleh pemuda berambut pirang di depanku ini.

"Dalam olahraga, yang penting menang- _ssu_! Memang ada lagi yang lebih penting?"

 _Nah_ , kan.

"Sebelumnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Makanya aku tahu persis, apa yang salah. Tapi..." Kedua tanganku memegang erat pada bola basket milik Kise-kun. Ingatan ketika aku membenci benda bulat ini masuk dalam benakku.

"Saat itu aku jadi benci basket."

"Kurokocchi..."

"Padahal aku mulai bermain basket karena aku suka. Saat menyentuh bola, suara decit sepatu di lapangan. Juga suara bola masuk dalam keranjang... Aku jadi membenci itu semua _dulu_ ," ceritaku seraya mengatur napas yang mulai tidak teratur karena emosi. Kepalaku masih setia menunduk. Tidak berminat menunjukkan ekspresiku ini pada Kise-kun.

"..."

"Itu sebabnya saat aku bertemu Kagami-kun, aku merasa dia hebat. Dia suka basket dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Mungkin Kagami-kun terlihat menakutkan. Tapi aku tahu, dialah yang paling serius tentang basket dibanding yang lain." Aku menghentikan cerita karena aku merasa jawabanku sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Kise-kun.

"Aku... tetap tidak paham- _ssu_."

"..."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kau ingat, Kurokocchi." Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana lalu tersenyum. "Meski sikapnya pada basket membuatmu kagum padanya, akan tiba saatnya kau dan dia berpisah- _ssu_."

 _Wuuuush..._

...aku tahu karena tiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Jadi, aku takkan heran kalau ia sampai bicara begitu. Tapi kenapa...?

"Ada perbedaan besar antara aku dan empat orang lainnya. Bukan soal kemampuan fisik. Mereka punya bakat khusus yang tak bisa kutiru- _ssu_ ," ucapnya seraya menunduk sedikit. "Pertandingan hari ini membuatku mengerti. Kagami masih terus berkembang, sama seperti Kisedai lainnya. Dia menyimpan bakat terpendam."

...aku tahu itu dari awal, _kok_.

"Sekarang dia memang masih belum matang- _ssu_. Bertarung dengan serampangan dan senang bertemu lawan tangguh."

Kagami-kun memang begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu ke depannya akan seperti apa, _sih_...

"Tapi suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan sampai ke level Kiseki no Sedai. Membuatnya jauh berbeda dari anggota tim yang lain."

Itu... yang kutakutkan sekarang.

"Kau pikir dia tidak akan berubah- _ssu_?"

Aku— _plak_!

" _Itta_ —!" Aku meringis pelan karena tiba-tiba punggungku didorong seseorang. Saking kerasnya aku hampir tersungkur mengenai aspal.

" _Teme_! Seenaknya kau pergi!"

Ugh, ternyata Kagami-kun.

" _Yo_ , Kise," sapanya dengan nada yang terdengar dingin.

"Kau dengar, ya?" Kise-kun tampak bersikap biasa.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mendengarnya? Toh, aku tidak terlalu paham omongan kalian yang lebih banyak mengungkit masa lalu," sahut Kagami-kun santai.

Memang pada dasarnya ia punya sikap cuek. Jadi?

"Kau ngapain menculik Kuroko!? Padahal dia sudah menolakmu, kan!?"

"U-ugh, kami hanya bicara sebentar- _ssu_. Bukan menculik."

"Tapi kami jadi tidak bisa pulang, tahu!"

"Cih, ada sampah di sini!"

Mendadak aku mendengar ucapan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar. Segera aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekumpulan remaja sedang mengerubungi tiga remaja lain berseragam Kaijou. Berandalan...

Mereka terlihat bertengkar. Remaja berseragam Kaijou terlihat tidak terima lalu mereka bermain basket. Tapi aku tahu, mereka ditantang. Semacam _street basketball_ untuk memperebutkan lapangan. Sepertinya _three on three_.

Aku memegang bola basket dengan gemas. Bukan. Bukan salah bola basketnya, tapi berandalan itu yang salah. Mereka curang. Kakiku melangkah memasuki lapangan.

"Apa-apaan ini!? _Three on three_ , kan!?"

"Haaah!?"

"Aku bilang, 'selesaikan dengan basket'. Nggak bilang _three on three, kok_."

"Apa!? Curang!"

 _Bruk!_ "Eh? Apa katamu?"

"Ukh!"

Mataku melotot karena melihat dengan dekat apa yang salah satu dari berandalan itu lakukan. Dia menendang remaja dari Kaijou hingga terjatuh, tepat di bagian perut. Keterlaluan!

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Apa katamu tadi?"

" _Ano_!"

"Hah?"

Salah satu berandal yang paling membuatku geram menengok ke arahku. Bola basket milik Kise-kun yang sengaja kuputar di atas jari telunjuk menyapa hidungnya. "Dilihat dari sudut manapun, memang curang," ucapku datar.

"Aduh!" Ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Siapa kau!? Dari mana kau—"

"—kurasa ini bukan basket. Lagipula, jangan lakukan tindakan kekerasan," kataku mengingatkan.

 _Grep!_ Kerah jaketku ditarik oleh berandalan dengan rambut pirang. "Apa katamu, Brengsek!?"

Aku hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Kau pikir aku takut, hah?

"Haha... Masih ada orang seperti ini."

Tangan kananku menepis tangan si berandal yang lengah akibat ucapan temannya barusan. Segera aku menjauh. Bukannya takut, aku hanya tidak sudi dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Serius.

"Ya sudah, kita selesaikan dengan basket."

 _Sruk!_ Puncak kepalaku rasanya sedang direjang oleh tangan seseorang. Aku tahu itu tangan siapa.

"Kami boleh ikutan, kan- _ssu_?" tanya Kise-kun yang sudah berdiri di sisi kiriku.

"Kenapa kau malah ikut campur!?" tanya Kagami-kun gemas padaku.

" _Five on three_ juga boleh. Ayo sini- _ssu_!"

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami bertiga tanding melawan para berandal itu. Yang pasti aku merasa jauh lebih senang karena bisa bermain basket dengan Kise-kun dan Kagami-kun. Padahal belum sampai sejam aku melawan Kise-kun, tapi kami sudah menjadi tim sekarang. Lalu kami menang dengan mudah hingga membuat para berandalan terkapar di lapangan.

Kami tidak menghabisinya. Kami hanya menyelesaikan perkara yang mereka buat dengan basket. Itu saja.

"Apa _sih_ , yang kau pikirkan!? Memangnya kau bisa menang kalau berkelahi!?" sembur Kagami-kun begitu sampai di tempat awal.

"Seratus persen aku akan babak belur," balasku sambil menunjukkan otot di lengan kanan.

"Kau ini..." Kagami-kun menggeram.

"Ahaha, Kurokocchi kadang nekad- _ssu_ ," ucap Kise-kun.

Bibirku maju karena sebal. "Menurutku, mereka jahat. Jadi harus _ditegur_ supaya jera," jelasku.

"Tapi pikirkan dulu akibatnya!"

"... _gomen_."

"Ehehe, baiklah~ Saatnya aku pergi- _ssu_!"

Baik aku dan Kagami-kun menoleh pada Kise-kun. Ia sudah menyampirkan blazer abu-abunya di bahu kiri dan menggendong tas. Kise-kun menyengir senang. "Akhirnya aku bisa main lagi dengan Kurokocchi- _ssu_!"

Bohong kalau aku tidak terenyuh.

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan dendamku, Kagamicchi! Jangan sampai kalah di babak penyisihan- _ssu_!" serunya lagi yang sukses memekakkan telingaku.

"Kagamicchi!?"

"Dia menambahkan ' _cchi_ ' pada orang-orang yang diakuinya," jelasku singkat.

"Tapi aku nggak mau!" erang Kagami-kun.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. Tidak terlalu peduli seraya memakai jaket karena keringat sudah mulai menghilang. Sekilas aku melihat dan mendengar suara Pelatih dari seberang lapangan. Mataku memandang pemuda pindahan Amerika yang juga sudah memakai jaketnya.

"Kagami-kun, apa kau mendengar semuanya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tidak semua, _sih_. Tapi Kise bilang kita akan pisah?" Kagami-kun menghela napas lalu menatapku malas. "Sebelum pisah, aku takkan gabung denganmu."

Mm, oke. Yang kubicarakan adalah Kagami-kun di sini.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mungkin bisa kalau sendirian, kan? Jadi, buat apa kau cemas? Lagipula, peranmu selalu di bawah cahaya. Itu basketmu, kan?"

Hatiku kembali merasakan kehangatan dan rasa percaya diri lewat perkataan Kagami-kun. Aku diam tanpa tahu harus berucap apa lagi. Justru yang meluncur dari mulutku adalah...

"Kagami-kun, mulutmu besar."

"Berisik!"

 **.**

Tangan kananku memijat pelan daerah leher akibat pitingan Pelatih. Ya. Aku dihukum karena pergi tidak bilang-bilang. Pitingannya sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya _kapok_ , tidak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Pandangan mataku tertuju pada setangkai bunga aster biru yang sedari tadi kugenggam di tangan kiriku. Aku jadi membeli bunga ini di toko langganan Okaasan. Aku juga sempat ditanya perihal perban di kepalaku sehingga aku harus menjelaskannya dulu pada pemilik toko.

Kini di hadapanku sudah berdiri tegak pagar rumahku sendiri. Maksudku, milik Otousan karena ia yang membelinya. Rasa cemas menghantuiku.

Aku menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Menenangkan diri memang sulit, apalagi jika harus berhadapan dengan seorang ibu. Salah sedikit bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Aa, itu berlaku juga pada orang lain, _sih_.

Pagar sudah kukunci. Kakiku melangkah menuju pintu. Bunga aster kusembunyikan di balik punggung lalu membuka pintu. " _Tadaima_!" salamku.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

"Tetsu-kun! Bagaimana—"

Kepalaku menunduk sedikit. Tidak mau melihat ekspresi kaget Okaasan lebih lama lagi karena melihat anaknya diperban lagi. Di bagian kepala pula.

"Kenapa diam saja, Anata?" Terdengar suara Otousan bersamaan dengan dua langkah kaki yang kuyakini milik Otousan dan Obaasan. Aku masih setia menunduk dan berdiri di _genkan_ hingga Otousan bertanya padaku. "Tetsuya, kamu kecelakaan lagi?"

"Ya. Tidak sengaja tersikut lawan," jawabku singkat.

"Tetsuya, apa Otousan mengajarkanmu bicara tanpa memandang lawan bicaramu?"

Perlahan kepalaku terangkat. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa begitu melihat Okaasan menangis sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kiri. Otousan berdiri di belakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Begitu pula dengan Obaasan. Lidahku kelu, mereka terlihat tidak marah. Meski suara Otousan tadi terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya.

"O-Okaasan, aku, aku..."

 _Tap. Tap._

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ketika Okaasan mendekat. Tangan kanannya terulur hingga menyentuh perban di kepalaku. "I-ini serius hanya kecelakaan. Aku tidak tahu kalau ini akan terjadi, jadi... T-tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak pusing lagi! Pandanganku juga sudah jernih seperti sedia kala!" jelasku dengan nada berlebihan.

Aku ingin membuat Okaasan lega. Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa cemasnya. Aku... Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis karena diriku.

 _Grep!_ Tubuhku ditarik ke dalam pelukan Okaasan. Berat tubuhku benar-benar bertumpu padanya.

"Tetsu-kun _baka_." Isakan tangis terdengar kemudian.

"Maafkan aku, Okaasan," ucapku lirih.

Otousan mengelus rambut dan mengusap perban. "Besok kau harus periksa ke rumah sakit dengan Otousan dan Okaasan. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk sambil membalas pelukan Okaasan.

* * *

 **Kise-kun sempat bilang kalau aku dan Kagami-kun akan pisah suatu hari nanti. Kagami-kun mendengar pembicaraan kami dan bilang untuk tidak mencemaskannya karena cara bermainku adalah menjadi bayangan. Saat pulang, Okaasan menangis. Ia cemas melihat kepalaku diperban. Maafkan aku, Okaasan.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 45th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **Kirigaya Shiina** -san, **Guest077** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san dan **Sayuri Jung** -san! #bow :)

Hei, saya gak mempermasalahkan readers yang udah mengikuti fanfic ini tapi baru review sekarang, tapi yoroshiku onegaishimasu! ^^ Sei gak tau apa-apa soal kondisi Tecchan. Tapi saya punya kabar gembira! Momen AkaKuro akan muncul sebentar lagi, just wait, minna! Dan ya, mari anggap fanfic ini side story Kurobas versi saya, ehehe. :3 (whacked) Tetap ini UNOFFICIAL, cuma bahan ceritanya kebanyakan diambil dari official Kurobas. Oh iya, ini shounen ai, hanya prosesnya yang lama karena saya ngikutin kehidupan Kurobas canon.

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!


	46. 46th Paper

**To be honest, I still can't see it, the season that's so close at hand  
I wonder what kind of expression I'll make when the time comes**

 **Izuki Shun – Tatta Hitotsu no Hibi**

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan cermin. Memandangi pantulan diriku yang terlihat pucat sedikit. Perban dengan kain panjang yang sempat melilit di kepalaku sudah diganti dengan perban penghilang luka yang terbuat dari silikon. Alis sebelah kiriku hampir tak terlihat karena perban tersebut. Tapi lukanya memang tidak parah. Meski aku cukup kesulitan untuk bergerak kemarin karena masih pusing.

Gawat... Rasanya aku mengantuk sekali hari ini. Mataku sempat melirik kasur, berharap ia akan menarikku paksa. Tapi suara lengkingan Okaasan menyadarkanku ke dunia nyata.

Kejam.

"Tetsu-kun! Sudah siap belum? Ayo sarapan!"

"Iya, Okaasan."

Dengan langkah setengah diseret aku menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Seperti biasa, akulah orang terakhir yang sampai di sana. Otousan sudah sibuk membaca koran pagi sedangkan Obaasan membantu Okaasan menata menu sarapan ke atas meja makan.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapaku tidak bersemangat seraya duduk di kursiku.

" _Ohayou_ , Tecchan," sapa balik Obaasan.

"Kalau masih sakit, lebih baik izin saja, Tetsuya," ucap Otousan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Sudah membaik, _kok_. Hanya efek lelahnya saja yang masih ada," tolakku halus sekaligus menjelaskan. Perhatianku kini teralih pada segelas air mineral di dekat tangan kananku. "Tidak ada susu vanilla, Okaasan?" tanyaku.

Okaasan mencubit pipi kiriku setelah menaruh semangkuk bubur di hadapanku. "Tetsu-kun harus minum obat. Lagipula, memang enak makan bubur dan minumnya susu?" tanyanya balik.

Ugh, obat...

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu obat. Aku tidak sakit, Okaasan," sanggahku.

"Kemarin pulang dari rumah sakit, badanmu lemas begitu. Sekarang masih mengelak tidak sakit, huh?"

"...itu 'kan kemarin."

"Tidak, Tetsu-kun. Kamu libur minum susu pagi ini."

"Tapi—"

"—dan tidak ada bantahan."

Mulutku sukses tertutup rapat begitu mendengar ucapan final Okaasan. Kalau sudah begini, aku harus menurut. Kedua telapak tanganku bertemu sambil menutup mata. " _Ittadakimasu_ ," gumamku. Kegiatan sarapanku pun dimulai.

 **.**

Pagi ini tanpa kusadari, aku sudah tertidur pulas selama sekitar satu jam di kelas. Saat aku dibangunkan (secara paksa) oleh Kagami-kun, ternyata sudah masuk jam istirahat makan siang. Tangan kananku sampai kram, tak bisa digerakkan karena terlalu lama tertekuk untuk menyangga kepala.

"Sialan, kenapa kau bisa tidur tanpa ketahuan!?" gerutu Kagami-kun padaku.

"Hmm... Aku—hoaaam—tidak tahu," sahutku setengah sadar.

"Tidak adil, tahu!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahku, Matsunaga-san. Tawanya geli sekali. Bahkan ia sampai memegang perut. Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu.

"Berhenti tertawa, Matsunaga!" seru Kagami-kun dengan wajah agak memerah. Mungkin ia malu.

"Pfft, walau bukan yang pertama kali aku melihatnya, tapi aksimu tadi benar-benar lucu. Ahahaha!"

"Kubilang berhenti tertawa!"

"O-oke, Taiga. Santai—pfft!"

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh? Tadi Taiga sempat bermimpi di tengah pelajaran sejarah sampai terbawa ke kehidupan nyata. Bukan begitu?" Matsunaga-san terkekeh pelan sambil menatap Kagami-kun. Pemuda yang ia tatap malah bergumam tidak jelas. "Dia meremas kepala Fujimoto-sensei secara tidak sengaja, ahahaha!" bisiknya padaku dan mengakhiri cerita.

...mungkin aku tahu Kagami-kun bemimpi apa tadi.

"Oh iya, kebetulan sekali pagi ini aku sempat beli kopi kalengan. Mau?" tawar gadis berambut jingga berkuncir satu itu padaku. Di tangannya ada tiga kaleng kopi hitam tanpa gula. Aku yakin, kopi satunya ingin ditawarkan pada Kagami-kun juga.

Apa dia esper?

"Aku bukan esper, Tetsuya," ucap Matsunaga-san dengan nada bergurau. "Semalam aku kesulitan tidur karena insomnia," jelasnya.

"Aa, mm, terima kasih." Aku pun mengangguk lalu mengambil satu kaleng kopi dari tangannya.

"Sama-sama! Taiga, mau juga?" tawar gadis itu, masih diiringi senyum geli di wajahnya.

"Tidak! Terima kasih!" Kagami-kun mendengus kesal.

"Padahal kau yang paling membutuhkannya," cibir Matsunaga-san.

Tangan yang sedang memegang dua kaleng kopi itu masih terangkat. Secara tidak langsung mengirim pesan supaya Kagami-kun mau mengambil salah satu kopi kalengan tersebut. Alis bercabang Kagami-kun tampak terangkat sedikit sebelum menghela napas pasrah. Kemudian tangan kanan kecokelatannya terulur untuk mengambil satu kaleng.

"Baiklah, kuambil satu. _Thanks_."

"Oke~"

Sebelum pergi keluar kelas dengan membawa kotak bentou dan satu kaleng kopi, gadis itu sempat mengingatkan Kagami-kun untuk menghadap Fujimoto-sensei sepulang sekolah nanti. Kagami-kun melotot seraya duduk membelakangiku. Aku bersiap mengeluarkan kotak bentou-ku kalau saja tidak diinterupsi oleh pemuda yang duduk di depanku ini.

"Kuroko, Pelatih minta anggota baru ke lantai kelas dua," kata Kagami-kun sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Mendadak sekali?" heranku.

Kagami-kun mengedikkan bahu sambil meminum kopi kalengan. Ekspresinya perlahan berubah horor. "Gila, pahit banget," komentar pemuda itu.

"'Kan kopi tanpa gula," sahutku.

"Aku tahu!"

 **.**

Sesuai permintaan (baca: perintah) Pelatih, aku dan Kagami-kun pergi ke lantai kelas dua yang berada di lantai tiga. Kami bertemu tiga anggota yang lain juga. Tepat di depan ruang kelas 2-C, para senpai sudah berkumpul. Pelatih menyambut kedatangan kami dengan senyum yang sama seperti waktu tes untuk jadi anggota resmi klub basket Seirin.

"Belikan aku roti, _dong_!" suruh Pelatih dengan nada tenang.

"...hah?"

"Roti?"

Aku hanya diam di tempat sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Pelatih dan senior yang lain. Firasatku bilang kalau ini tidaklah mudah. Mengingat dari awal perintah Pelatih memang tak ada yang kuanggap 'biasa'.

"Setiap bulan di tanggal dua puluh tujuh, kantin Seirin selalu menjual roti sandwich super spesial. Konon sandwich ini akan membuat orang yang memakannya berhasil dalam berbagai bidang. Mulai dari pelajaran, urusan cinta, sampai kegiatan klub. Sandwich dengan isi potongan daging hitam dan topping foie gras, caviar dan truffle, seharga dua ribu delapan ratus yen!" jelas Pelatih dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Mahal banget!" seru Furihata-kun dan Fukuda-kun.

"Memang sebesar apa sampai dua ribu delapan ratus yen!?" Kawahara-kun ikut berseru.

"Kita menang melawan tim Kaijou. Latihan juga lancar. Harusnya kita bisa mendapatkan sandwich spesial itu," tambah Kapten seraya tersenyum.

Pelatih menampakkan ekspresi kesusahan dan helaan napas berat. "Tapi bukan hanya kita yang mengincarnya. Pasti kantin _sedikit_ lebih ramai," jelasnya lagi.

Para senior menatap Pelatih dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Huh? Hanya beli sandwich? Bukan masalah, _tuh_ ," ucap Kagami-kun santai.

...kurasa Kagami-kun terlalu menganggap enteng permintaan ini.

Izuki-senpai menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada kami, anggota baru. " _Nih_ , uangnya." Aku baru ingat kalau Izuki-senpai adalah bendahara klub.

Furihata-kun yang berdiri paling depan mengambil amplop itu.

"Tentu saja anggota kelas dua yang bayar," ucap Izuki-senpai.

"Kami belikan makan siang kalian kalau berhasil bawa sandwich-nya. Tapi kalau gagal..." Kapten kembali tersenyum, namun aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya, "Simpan uangnya, dan latihan kalian kugandakan jadi tiga kali lipat."

Ancaman besar datang.

Inikah yang disebut senioritas di sekolah?

"Ayo cepat pergi. Nanti _keburu_ habis. Tahun lalu juga begini, _kok_ ," kata Izuki-senpai. Secara tidak langsung, ia memberikan semangat pada kami, anggota baru.

"Kami berangkat," pamit murid kelas satu, termasuk aku sebelum mendengarkan pun Izuki-senpai.

 **.**

Mulutku bungkam begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapanku.

"Ini _sih_ semua murid di sekolah!"

Dalam hati aku menyetujui seruan Kagami-kun. Seperti yang diserukan teman sekelasku itu, 'hampir' semua murid mengerumuni kantin khusus untuk pembelian roti. Aku sempat melihat suasana di wilayah kantin yang lain. Ternyata lebih sepi dari biasanya karena para murid lebih memilih untuk membeli roti super spesial yang diminta Pelatih juga.

"Aku pesan sandwich isi daging—aduh!"

"Maaf, aku—aduh!"

" _Ngapain, sih_!? Minggir sedikit, _dong_!"

Berbagai seruan dan rintihan akibat saling berdesakan membuatku berpikir dua kali untuk ikut bergabung ke sana. Tapi kalau tidak membelinya... Otakku memutar sebuah bayangan yang mungkin akan terjadi jika kami tidak dapat membeli sandwich. Latihan biasanya saja sudah berat, apalagi digandakan jadi tiga kali lipat?

"Kacau balau begini!" syok Fukuda-kun.

"Kita tetap harus pergi," ucap Kagami-kun pasrah.

"Kalau makin banyak yang datang, kita benar-benar tak bisa beli," kataku.

"Baiklah! Aku duluan yang maju!" seru Kawahara-kun. Ia berjalan melewatiku dengan langkah penuh rasa optimis. "Aku memang tidak sekuat Kagami, tapi yakin bisa!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Hiaaaaah!"

Tidak sampai tiga detik, tubuh Kawahara-kun sudah terlempar keluar dari kerumunan manusia. Waduh... Aku harus memikirkan jalan lain, tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Oh? Tetsuya?"

Badanku berbalik menghadap sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Sosok Matsunaga-san berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku sambil memeluk... tunggu.

"Itu... sandwich super spesial, bukan?" tanyaku dengan pandangan fokus pada dua bungkus roti yang ada di pelukannya.

Matsunaga-san mengangguk kemudian menyengir. "Kata temanku, rasanya enak. Makanya aku beli dua!"

...beli dua katanya?

"Kusarankan lewat sisi kiri, Tetsuya. _Ganba_!"

Aku kembali menoleh pada Kagami-kun dan yang lain. Mereka lewat bagian depan kerumunan. Mataku sempat menangkap para senior sedang memperhatikan kami sambil berjalan masuk ke area kantin yang lain. Pelatih tersenyum geli, begitu juga dengan Kapten.

" _This is japanese lunch time rush_!" seru Kagami-kun yang sudah jatuh terduduk.

Benar-benar tidak bisa.

Kakiku melangkah menuju kerumunan manusia dari sisi kiri, seperti yang disarankan Matsunaga-san. Dibandingkan dengan bagian depan yang diisi oleh anggota klub rugby dan amefuto yang bertubuh besar, kerumunan murid di bagian kiri ini memiliki tubuh yang normal. Tanpa berbicara sedikit pun, aku mulai masuk dengan mengandalkan tubuh kecilku serta hawa keberadaanku yang tipis.

Ternyata tubuhku terbawa arus manusia. Dengan mudahnya tubuhku terdorong hingga ke depan konter. Beberapa murid yang kulewati memekik kaget karena keberadaanku yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan mereka.

"Wah! Sejak kapan—!?"

"!? Curang!"

Memilih untuk tidak peduli, aku mengambil dua lembar uang seribu yen dan uang koin dari saku celana hingga berjumlah dua ribu delapan ratus yen. Supaya latihan tidak dilipat gandakan oleh Kapten, aku akan melakukan apapun. Termasuk berbuat curang dengan menyelak hingga sampai di barisan depan konter.

Hei! Yang lainnya juga begitu, _kok_!

"Beli satu sandwich super spesial," kataku dengan suara agak ditinggikan.

Penjaga kasir tampak terkejut melihatku lalu mengangguk.

Aku menyerahkan uangku padanya. Sandwich yang diminta Pelatih pun sudah berpindah tangan. Yosh.

Awal masuk kerumunan, aku mengikuti arus. Jika ingin keluar, tentu aku harus melakukan hal sebaliknya, yaitu melawan arus manusia. Meski sulit, aku berhasil keluar. Aku menghela napas lega kemudian melangkah ke tempat Kagami-kun dan yang lain. Sesampainya di tempat awal, mereka berwajah bingung dan putus asa. Kagami-kun malah terlihat ingin mengamuk.

"Mm, _etoo_..."

Keempat anggota baru Seirin menengok ke arahku.

Tangan kananku terulur pada mereka untuk menunjukkan sebungkus sandwich pesanan Pelatih. "Aku belikan, _nih_ ," kataku ikhlas. Kalau benar uangku tidak diganti, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"..."

"..."

Mereka terlihat kaget dan menatapku tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba kerah gakuranku ditarik. Pelakunya... Kagami-kun.

"K-kau! Bagaimana caranya!?" tanya Kagami-kun dengan nada kesal.

"Aku ikut arus, terdorong sampai ke depan kasir. Lalu membayarnya," ceritaku singkat.

Perlahan aku melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kagami-kun pada kerahku. Kemudian menyerahkan sandwich-nya pada pemuda berambut merah dan bergradasi hitam itu. Kepalaku menengok ke arah anggota yang lain.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku bingung.

"T-tidak... apa-apa..." Fukuda-kun tertawa lemas.

"Phantom Kisedai memang hebat..." puji Kawahara-kun.

"...Kuroko, kau penyelamat kami, ahaha," ucap Furihata-kun dengan nada lemas pula.

Pada akhirnya, aku diminta untuk beli satu lagi karena para senpai memberikan uang lima ribu enam ratus yen pada kami. Kagami-kun malah menitipkan uang seribu yen padaku agar dibelikan sandwich BLT super yang ukurannya seratus centi meter. Dasar...

Setelah itu, kami disuruh ke atap sekolah. Mereka sudah menunggu kami di sana. Begitu pintu berbahan baja terbuka, para senpai menyambut kedatangan kami dengan senyuman.

"Kami sudah kembali... Ini sandwich-nya..." kata Kawahara-kun seraya mengangsurkan kantung plastik putih berisi sandwich pada Pelatih.

"Terima kasih, ya!" seru Pelatih dengan senyum lebar.

"Nah, kalian yang beli, kalian juga yang makan," ucap Izuki-senpai dan sempat membuatku _speechless_.

"...hah?"

"Serius!? Eeeeh!?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _nih_!?"

Kapten tersenyum miring. "Iya. Sudah, dimakan sana. Jangan malu-malu," suruhnya.

"Siapa yang gigit duluan?" tanya Kawahara-kun.

"Tentu saja Kuroko!" jawab Furihata-kun.

Sandwich super spesial pun sudah kembali dipegang olehku. Dengan sabar aku membuka bungkus plastiknya lalu bersiap untuk menggigit sandwich tersebut. "Aku makan, ya," izinku lebih dulu pada yang lain.

Semua pasang mata menatapku. Aku mengunyah gigitan sandwich pelan-pelan. Rasanya...

"Enak sekali," kataku dengan perasaan seolah sedang terbang ke atas langit. Tekstur dagingnya benar-benar lembut dan kenyal. Campuran rasa isinya luar biasa sekali. Aku tidak mampu berucap apapun lagi selain kata 'enak sekali'.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat Kuroko bahagia!" seru Fukuda-kun syok. Begitu pula dengan yang lain.

Memang ekspresi seperti apa yang tercetak di wajahku?

Aku memberikan sandwich itu ke anggota yang lain. Dua gigitan sudah cukup untukku. Lagipula aku harus menghabiskan bentou buatan Okaasan kalau tidak mau kena omelannya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama seluruh anggota tim Seirin. Makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol. Pelatih juga sempat menanyakan tentang kondisi fisikku, terutama bagian luka di daerah pelipis ke atas.

Waktu masih di Teikou, aku juga sering makan di kantin bersama Kisedai. Beberapa kali sempat makan bersama Haizaki-kun juga. Walau aku harus mengikhlaskan lauk makan siangku diambil tanpa izin olehnya. Tapi... masa-masa itulah salah satu bentuk kenanganku dengan mereka.

Kepalaku mendongak ke atas. Menatap langit musim semi yang sangat biru sekali. Tak ada tanda-tanda cuaca akan hujan. Sama seperti kemarin.

Aku berharap ini pertanda bagus untuk tim Seirin.

* * *

 **Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku tertidur di kelas sejak aku menjadi siswa SMA Seirin. Sempat ada kejadian lucu antara Kagami-kun dan Fujimoto-sensei, kata Matsunaga-san. Oh, tadi juga dia memberikanku dan Kagami-kun kopi kalengan. Tidak hanya itu, Matsunaga-san sempat membantuku keluar dari ancaman latihan yang dilipatgandakan oleh Kapten. Tapi terima kasih senpaitachi, rotinya sangat enak!**

 **~ Tetsuya's 46th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **AySNfc3** -san, **cherry-chan** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san, **Guest077** -san, **Aoi Haruka-hime** -san, dan **deagitap** -san! #bow :)

Di canon memang pertemuan AkaKuro masiiiiih lama, tapi saya dapet momennya. Jadi, kenapa gak dimanfaatkan? (plak) Lukanya termasuk ringan, sembuhnya cepat kok~ Yap tunggu momen AkaKuro-nya ya~ Mudah-mudahan fluffy-fluffy gimanaaa gitu ^^ Web FFn emang sering nge-down, jadi mohon bersabar ya! Review readers pasti masuk kalau jumlahnya bertambah, cuma kadang gak keliatan aja. Tapi gak lama kok dan authornya masih bisa baca review di email. Jadi, jangan khawatir. ^^ Sekali lagi terima kasih masih setia membaa ZPS! #bow

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!


	47. 47th Paper

**Growing up! Use all your strength for today too  
Supporting you! I'm going to be here to support you**

 **Aida Riko – GROWING UP!**

* * *

Sebelum masuk mata pelajaran pertama, Ninomiya-sensei masuk ke kelas kami. Ninomiya-sensei selaku Wali Kelas 1-B memberikan tugas pelajaran Bahasa Inggris karena guru yang mengajar berhalangan hadir. Kami juga disuruh mengisi kuisioner karena sudah menjadi murid di SMA Seirin selama hampir sebulan.

Sebenarnya aku belum pernah mengeluhkan fasilitas dan kegiatan sekolah, baik akademik maupun nonakademik. Semua berjalan lancar. Guru-guru di sini juga profesional. Meski cara mengajarnya berbeda-beda, tapi semua materi yang diberikan sesuai dengan kurikulum. Jadi, kuberikan nilai B saja pada semua pertanyaan kuisioner.

Kenapa tidak A? Karena menurutku, di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna selain Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

"Sensei! Kalau aku tidak ikut klub apapun, bagaimana?" tanya Matsunaga-san setelah mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Makanya ikut satu klub saja. 'Kan wajib," jawab Ninomiya-sensei sambil mengetuk pelan kepala si penanya.

Matsunaga-san tampak merengut kemudian menengok padaku. "Tetsuya, boleh lihat kuisionermu?" pintanya dengan wajah penuh harap. Ia tak sadar kalau Ninomiya-sensei sedang memelototinya karena ingin menyontek.

"Matsunaga-kun, tolong isi sendiri. Jangan menyalin milik orang lain," tegur guru berwajah muda dan berkacamata itu.

"Aku hanya melihat, bukan menyalin, Sensei."

"Intinya, kamu harus kerjakan sendiri. Ini 'kan mudah."

" _Hai, hai_ ~"

Aku kembali fokus pada selembar kuisioner yang masih satu pertanyaan lagi belum diisi. Setelah mengisi sesi centang mencentang, aku juga diharuskan menulis tangan kritik dan saran di sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Indera penglihatanku mulai melakukan observasi. Teman-teman sekelasku mengerjakannya dengan santai, bahkan terlihat tidak serius hingga Ninomiya-sensei mengomel lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Sensei, sudah!" seru Kagami-kun sambil melambaikan kertas kuisioner miliknya.

Wali Kelas sekaligus guru Bahasa Jepang itu berjalan mendekati meja Kagami-kun setelah menegur beberapa murid yang duduk di barisan dekat pintu masuk.

"Wah, cepat sekali. Terima kasih," ujarnya seraya mengambil kertas kuisioner dengan bibir melengkung ke atas. Selang tiga detik kemudian, wajah Ninomiya-sensei berubah jadi lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

"Ada yang salah, Sensei?" tanya Kagami-kun.

"Tidak ada, _kok_."

"Oke."

"Mm, Kagami-kun ternyata suka makan, ya? Pantas badanmu bisa besar begitu," kata Ninomiya-sensei. Mata hitamnya beralih menatapku. "Kuroko-kun tidak kesulitan 'kan saat belajar di kelas?" tanyanya dengan nada memastikan.

"Tidak masalah, Sensei. Kagami-kun bisa menjadi tamengku ketika aku ketiduran," ungkapku jujur.

"..."

"..."

"Kuroko-kun, sudah berapa kali tidur di kelas?"

"...belum sampai sepuluh kali, Sensei."

Guru muda itu tersenyum, walau sudut bibirnya berkedut. "Berhubung Kuroko-kun tidak tidur 'sekarang', jadi kamu selamat untuk hari ini," ujarnya. Terselip nada penuh penekanan dalam kata 'sekarang' serta mengancam di akhir kalimat.

Aku hanya mengangguk secara perlahan. "Terima kasih. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati," balasku datar.

 **.**

Sudah sekitar dua setengah jam anggota klub basket Seirin latihan di gym. Seperti biasa, setelah latihan secara individual, Kapten mengadakan mini game. Baru saja kami menyelesaikannya dengan tim Kagami-kun yang menang.

Oh iya, kali ini yang memimpin latihan adalah Kapten. Aku tidak tahu kemana dan apa yang dilakukan Pelatih hingga tidak tampak batang hidungnya sejak kami selesai sesi berlari mengelilingi luar area sekolah sebanyak lima putaran. Hal ini membuatku ingat kejadian saat sebelum Seirin melawan Kaijou. Mungkinkah...?

"Semuanya kumpul!" perintah Kapten yang sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah gym.

Tanpa berucap apapun anggota yang lain mengikuti perintahnya.

Aku mengelap keringat dengan wristband hitam sambil mengatur napas. Kagami-kun berdiri di samping kiriku. Tangan kanannya bertolak pinggang. Aku ingin gigit jari melihat sosoknya yang terlihat tidak terlalu kecapekan. Stamina Kagami-kun memang tak ada habisnya, bikin iri.

"Sebentar lagi babak penyisihan menuju Inter High. Tahun lalu kita tinggal selangkah lagi. Tapi tahun ini, kita pasti berhasil!"

Inter High...

Sesaat aku termenung mendengar ucapan Kapten. Tinggal selangkah lagi... Sepertinya Inter High yang dimaksud adalah Liga Kanto di mading yang sempat aku dan Kagami-kun baca beritanya waktu itu.

"Banyak sekolah tangguh di distrik ini. Terutama yang paling tangguh adalah SMA Shuutoku!"

...sekolah Midorima-kun.

"Mereka masuk delapan besar tahun lalu. Sama seperti Kaijou, mereka juga punya anggota Kisedai di klub basketnya. Kalau kita tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka, kita tak bisa masuk ke skala nasional!" jelas Kapten lagi.

Kagami-kun menengok ke arahku. "Kuroko, kau tahu siapa dan seperti apa anggota Kisedai yang dimaksud?"

Jika ditanya begitu, aku juga tak bisa menjawabnya dengan pasti. Yang terpikirkan olehku tentang anggota Kisedai di SMA Shuutoku adalah Midorima Shintarou. Point shooter yang sekalipun tak pernah meleset dalam menembakkan bola ke ring dulu. Kalau sekarang... mungkin sudah bertambah kuat. Apalagi mengingat betapa rajin dan kerasnya ia berlatih di antara Kisedai yang lain.

Sejujurnya aku suka dengan sikapnya yang satu itu.

Mataku melirik ke arah lain sebentar. "Kau takkan percaya hanya dengan kata-kata saja. Tapi..."

Kagami-kun mendengarkanku secara seksama.

"Seperti yang Kise-kun bilang, mereka berempat punya keahlian dan kelas yang berbeda. Kalau _dia_ terus berkembang, aku tak bisa membayangkan kemampuannya yang sekarang," ungkapku. Sebagai balasan, teman sekelasku itu menatapku serius. Terlihat jelas dari alis bercabangnya yang menukik ke bawah.

"Kita harus memenangkan pertandingan pertama supaya bisa menantang Shuutoku! Semuanya tetap semangat!" Kapten berseru lagi dengan nada lebih keras di kalimat terakhir.

"YAAAAA!"

"Omong-omong, dimana Pelatih?" tanya Koganei-senpai pada Kapten.

Yang ditanya diam sebentar. Sepertinya sedang berpikir. "Aa... Lawan kita di pertandingan pertama latihan di dekat sini hari ini. Jadi, dia ingin lihat-lihat dulu," jawab Kapten.

"Oh, pantas saja tidak ikut latihan." Koganei-senpai menganggukkan kepala sekali.

"Kita istirahat dulu sebelum beres-beres!" perintah Kapten pada yang lain. "Oh iya, aku sudah _print out_ diagram turnamen Inter High. Ada yang mau memfotokopikannya?" tanya senior berkacamata tersebut.

"Biar aku yang fotokopikan, Kapten!" seru Fukuda-kun menawarkan diri.

"Oke. Tolong, ya."

"Siap!"

Sambil menunggu Fukuda-kun, anggota yang lain mengistirahatkan tubuh. Aku berjalan ke podium, tempat handuk dan botol-botol minuman berada. Kemudian aku mengelap keringat dengan handuk putih lalu mengalungkannya di leher. Air minum yang kubawa tinggal seperempat. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku menenggak isi botol hingga tidak tersisa.

Begitu aku merasa badanku sudah tidak berkeringat lagi, aku kembali ke tempat para senior berkumpul. Namun langkahku terhenti karena melihat Kagami-kun sedang memegang ponsel flipnya yang berwarna merah. Seingatku baru kali ini ia membawa ponsel sampai ke gym saat latihan.

"Ada masalah?" tanyaku setelah melihat alisnya tertekuk.

"Mom sakit dan tidak mau periksa ke dokter," jawab Kagami-kun dengan nada tenang.

"Sekarang ada di rumah sendirian?"

"Sepertinya? Tapi Daddy bilang sudah di rumah." Dengusan pelan terdengar dari arah Kagami-kun. "Nanti kutelpon saja setelah latihan selesai," ucapnya yang buatku mengkerutkan alis. Bingung.

"Tidak izin pulang lebih cepat?"

"Hah? Izin?"

"Ibumu 'kan sakit. Mungkin kalau kau yang membujuknya, Ibumu mau diperiksakan ke dokter," jelasku. Pemuda itu mendongak ke atas sebentar lalu menatapku lagi.

"Aku belum cerita ya, kalau aku tinggal sendiri di Jepang?" tanyanya.

"...eh? Lalu orang tuamu?"

"Saat aku diterima di SMA Seirin, mereka pindah lagi ke Amerika. Awalnya mereka memaksaku untuk ikut, tapi aku bilang ingin tinggal di sini sendiri. Sekalian belajar mandiri," cerita Kagami-kun sambil menaruh ponsel ke atas handuknya yang dilipat secara asal.

Jadi, itu menjelaskan kenapa Kagami-kun sering makan di Majiba, ya?

"Memang kau tidak bisa masak?" tanyaku setengah sadar menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Bisa, dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?" bingung Kagami-kun.

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan kemudian menunduk. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kagami-kun tinggal sendiri padahal kami teman sekelas plus satu klub basket. Mataku menatap Kagami-kun. Ia sudah melangkah menuju tengah-tengah gym.

Ternyata... aku masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang Kagami-kun.

 **.**

"Selesai Golden Week, langsung babak penyisihan. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu," ucap Koganei-senpai sambil mengipasi wajah yang masih sedikit berkeringat dengan tangan kanan. Tatapannya menerawang ke langit-langit gym seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tinggal tiga minggu lagi, ya?" Kali ini arah pandangku tertuju pada Izuki-senpai. Ia sempat menghela napas.

"Tapi tahun lalu para senpai sampai Liga Kanto, kan?" Furihata-kun tampak sedang mengobrol dengan Kawahara-kun. Terdengar nada optimis di sana. Aku merasa ia yakin Seirin bisa menang melawan tim-tim tangguh dari berbagai sekolah.

Kawahara-kun pun menimpali. "Apalagi tahun ini ada Kagami dan Kuroko. Mereka tinggal kerja sama saja, kan?"

Kami-sama, hamba tidak ingin dengar kata-kata yang bisa membuat hamba terbang begini...

Hawa dingin tiba-tiba lewat di depanku. Hawa itu datang dari aura gelap milik Kapten yang dengan segera meninju kepala bagian belakang kedua teman setimku tersebut. Pasti sakit sekali, mendengar suaranya saja bikin ngilu.

 _Bletak!_

" _Daaho_! Bicara apa _sih_ , kalian!?"

"Aduh!" Mereka berdua meringis lalu meminta maaf.

Kapten bertolak pinggang. Mimik wajahnya terlihat serius. "Di turnamen ini, sekali kalah saja langsung gugur. Di pertandingan pertama atau final, kita tak boleh lengah!" jelas Kapten pada semua anggota.

Aku mengangguk paham. Tak ada kesempatan kedua, yang ada hanya kesempatan di tahun berikutnya. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

 _Kreeet_. Pintu timur gym dekat podium terbuka. Sosok Fukuda-kun sudah kembali dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di tangan. "Kapten, aku sudah fotokopi diagramnya," ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Tolong bagikan ke semua anggota," suruh Kapten lagi.

Fukuda-kun memberikan beberapa lembar padaku untuk diangsurkan ke yang lain juga. Begitu semua sudah mendapat diagramnya, kami sama-sama berunding. Kapten menjelaskan tentang turnamen nasional Liga Kanto dan Inter High pada kami, terutama pada anggota yang baru kali ini mengikutinya.

"Anggota Kisedai ada di Shuutoku... Jadi di final, ya," gumam Kagami-kun.

Dalam hati aku membaca satu persatu nama tim dari puluhan—tidak, ratusan!—yang menjadi peserta di blok A. Ini masih blok A _loh_ , belum termasuk blok B, C, dan D. Jika dihitung, akan ada lima atau enam pertandingan supaya bisa tampil di Final Liga, mewakili blok A. Hanya tiga tim yang terpilih untuk sampai ke Inter High. Kurang dari satu persen yang bisa menembusnya.

Ini... kurang lebih sama beratnya dengan turnamen sewaktu aku masih di SMP Teikou dulu.

"Aku bisa mengerti, tapi..."

Semua perhatian beralih pada Kagami-kun setelah Kapten menyelesaikan penjelasan singkatnya. Ia menatap pemimpin tim Seirin itu dengan tatapan berani. Aku menanti lanjutan dari perkataan Kagami-kun barusan.

"Sepertinya Kapten salah. Mereka bukan terpilih, tapi menang!"

Gym terasa hening kemudian.

" _Tadaima_ ~!" Suara pelatih diiringi decitan pintu gym bagian selatan terbuka.

Kali ini Pelatih yang menjadi sorotan dari berbagai pasang mata. Kapten menjawab ucapan salam Pelatih, mewakili kami. "Oh, kau sudah kembali, Pelatih."

"Waktu bertanding dengan Kaijou, Pelatih tidak ikut latihan," gumam Kawahara-kun.

"Tapi hari ini..."

"KENAPA, HAH!?" tanya Pelatih pada Furihata-kun dan Kawahara-kun sekaligus. Aura Pelatih lebih, lebih dan lebih gelap dibandingkan aura Kapten tadi. Mendadak aku ingat Okaasan saat ia sedang marah. Aura mereka hampir mirip. Bedanya Okaasan sambil tersenyum.

" _GOMENNASAI_!"

"Dia takkan santai untuk turnamen seperti ini," kata Kapten seraya berjalan mendekati Pelatih. "Kau terlihat kesal. Lawan kita tangguh?" tanyanya.

Pandangan serius Pelatih tertuju pada Kapten. "Ada lawan yang merepotkan," jawab senior perempuan itu kemudian memberikan ponselnya pada Kapten. Ia menepuk pelan keningnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi kesal walau itu sia-sia.

"Nanti kuperlihatkan videonya. Lihat fotonya saja dulu," kata Pelatih lagi.

Kapten menurut. Dalam hitungan detik, atmosfer berubah jadi agak aneh menurutku. "Ini...!"

Kedua mataku menyipit. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat foto yang ditampilkan di layar ponsel Pelatih. Aku berkedip untuk memastikan apa yang kulihat itu salah. Tapi... foto itu terlalu... _kawaii_!

Gimana tidak imut kalau yang kulihat adalah seekor anak kucing berwarna putih- _soft_ jingga sedang menatap ke kamera!?

"Manisnya..." kagum Kapten. _Inner_ -ku mengangguk, setuju.

"Foto selanjutnya."

"Foto... selanjutnya...!? Tadi kucing, sekarang anjing!?" kesal Kapten setelah melihat foto seekor anak anjing dalam keranjang berbahan kayu. Tapi sama lucunya dengan foto anak kucing tadi, menurutku.

"Habis lucu, _sih_..."

"Kau kurang kerjaan, ya!?"

" _Kok_ malah marah...?"

Kapten terlihat mengatur napas, menetralkan emosi yang sempat bergejolak barusan. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol panah ke samping kiri. Foto yang dimaksud Pelatih sejak tadi pun muncul.

Di dalam foto tersebut, sosok manusia yang bukan berasal dari ras keturunan Jepang maupun Asia tampak. Rambut hitam tapi hampir terlihat botak. Warna kulitnya kecokelatan. Bahkan melebihi warna kulit Aomine-kun. Ia memakai seragam tim Akademi Shinkyou, lawan Seirin di pertandingan pertama turnamen blok A.

"Namanya Papa Mbaye Shiki. Tinggi dua meter, berat delapan tujuh kilogram. Murid pindahan dari Senegal," jelas Pelatih.

...dua meter, katanya... Haha... Bikin iri...

"Pindahan dari Sinegal!?"

"Masa!?"

"Dimana itu Sinegal!?"

Kini ponsel Pelatih berada di tanganku. Mulutku membentuk huruf 'o' ketika melihat manusia Papa—Papa Mba—hmm, apa tadi namanya? Ya intinya memang pemuda ini bukanlah orang asli Jepang. Wajahnya pun terlihat tua, dan membuatku berpikir kalau si Papa ini sudah kepala dua atau tiga.

"Cuma tinggi saja, kan?" tanya Kagami-kun, cuek.

"Mm, si Papa ini... Papa Mpai..." Izuki-senpai terlihat kesulitan mengucapkan namanya.

"Papa Mbaye..." Kapten juga sama.

"Papa Mbarunda, tahu!" Kurasa Koganei-senpai melenceng jauh sekali.

"Kuroko! Beri julukan pada lawan kita!"

Perintah dadakan dari Pelatih sukses buat otakku dipaksa bekerja saat itu juga. Hmm... Papa Mbaye—Papa... Err, Papa siapa, _sih_? Papa... Papa... Papa...

"Otousan," celetukku.

" _Kok_ begitu!?"

"Jadi, si Otousan ini—pfft!" Kapten dan anggota lainnya menahan tawa hingga kedua tangan memegang perut. Sebegitu lucunyakah julukan itu?

"Dengar!" teriak Pelatih, kesal. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas urat di sekitar pelipis kanannya berkedut. Ketika acara tahan tawa selesai, kami semua mendengarkan penjelasan Pelatih secara seksama.

"Bukan cuma tinggi, tangan dan kakinya juga panjang. Satu kata untuk dirinya adalah _tinggi_!"

"Banyak SMA yang merekrut murid pindahan luar negeri untuk memperkuat klub basket. Lawan kita, Akademi Shinkyou adalah sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja tahun lalu. Tapi kedatangan murid pindahan Senegal mengubah mereka jadi tim yang sama sekali berbeda. Kalau kita tak bisa menjangkaunya, kita takkan bisa menghentikannya."

"..."

"..."

Melawan seseorang yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Murasakibara-kun... ya?

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang kita tak bisa apa-apa, ya! Jadi—" mata Pelatih bergerak hingga bertubrukan dengan mataku, "—Kagami dan Kuroko, mulai besok kalian dapat latihan khusus!"

Kepalaku mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Begitu juga dengan Kagami-kun.

"Babak penyisihan dimulai tanggal enam belas Mei! Tak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan!"

"YEAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **Tak terasa aku sudah bersekolah di SMA Seirin sekitar satu bulan lamanya. Kelas 1-B disuruh mengisi kuisioner mengenai fasilitas dan kegiatan sekolah. Lalu saat latihan tadi, Pelatih sempat pergi melihat tim lawan di pertandingan pertama penyisihan Inter High. Kami sepakat menyebut murid asing dari tim Akademi Shinkyou dengan panggilan 'Otousan' atas saranku. Mulai besok aku mendapat latihan khusus bersama Kagami-kun juga. Yosh. Ganba desu.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 47th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **Sayuri Jung** -san, **zizie-akakuro** -san, **Aoi Haruka-hime** -san, dan **Shinju Hatsune** -san! #bow :)

 **[Spoiler!]** Sebentar lagi kok AkaKuro-nya, tenang aja. Nanti ada chara baru yang saya pinjam dari fandom sebelah bersamaan dengan momen AkaKuro itu. :3 "Mm, berhubung temanya seribu burung kertas, kenapa gak buat seribu chapter juga?" Itu yang saya pikirkan dari awal buat fanfic ini. Tapi saya pernah cerita kalau di awal bukan tema slice of life begini, lebih ke permainan takdir yang di chapter satu udah ketauan bakal bad ending. Terus saya putar haluan dan jadilah fanfic ZPS yang alurnya kelewat lambat. ^^

Alur waktu chapter ini sebelum Golden Week. Mulai chapter depan arc baru : **Golden Week**.

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!


	48. 48th Paper

**Well, what it is that I should be doing from here on?  
What do I want to do now? I wonder if I can say it in an accurate way with words**

 **Akashi Seijuurou – RETURN**

* * *

Sekali lagi aku membaca daftar belanjaan yang dikirim Okaasan lewat email lalu memeriksa isi keranjang. Roti tawar, tomat, selada, mayonaise, susu bubuk satu kaleng, keju, kubis, dan tabloid tentang masakan. Pandanganku tertuju pada rak khusus buku di dekat pintu keluar-masuk supermarket. Ada dua pelanggan yang sedang membaca komik bulanan. Di samping mereka, ada pelanggan lain yang entah kenapa terasa familiar bagiku.

Warna rambutnya merah. Gayanya sekilas mirip dengan rambutku. Ia menggunakan blazer dan celana abu-abu. Kerah kemeja berwarna abu-abu namun lebih gelap terlihat menyembul dari balik kerah blazer. Pemuda itu tampak serius membaca isi majalah olahraga. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat foto Michael Jordan sedang melakukan dunk.

Tunggu. Mungkinkah dia...

Tubuhku membeku seketika karena dugaanku benar. Seseorang yang berdiri satu meter di depanku adalah mantan kapten Teikou. Akashi Seijuurou.

Eeeh... Kenapa!? Bukannya dia sekolah di Kyoto?

Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus bersembunyi!

Aku berbalik badan kemudian berjalan cepat tanpa tanpa menciptakan suara langkah kaki. Akashi-kun termasuk tipe orang yang peka terhadap sekitar. Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dengan cepat ia akan menyadarinya. Bahkan sebelum kejadian buruk itu terjadi. Jadi, kesempatanku untuk kabur hanya 50:50.

"Kuroko?"

"...!"

"Kau... Kuroko, kan? Kuroko Tetsuya."

Panggilan itu... Tadi dia memanggilku 'Kuroko'? Akashi-kun menyebut... nama margaku?

Perlahan tubuhku kembali berbalik menghadap rak khusus buku-buku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sepasang mata sewarna buah delima dan bibir yang melengkung ke atas. "Akashi-kun..."

"Ternyata benar. Lama tak jumpa, Kuroko."

Seperti penyakit flu, senyum itu menular padaku.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa, Akashi-kun," sapaku balik.

Akashi-kun berjalan mendekatiku sambil memegang majalah olahraga. "Belanja untuk sarapan besok?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tertuju pada keranjang yang kubawa. Senyuman tipis masih ia tunjukkan di wajahnya.

Kepalaku mengangguk seraya mencengkeram pegangan keranjang. Sikap Akashi-kun terlihat santai sekali. Aku jadi heran kenapa ia bisa bersikap normal seperti ini padaku setelah semua yang terjadi. Tapi bukan itu saja yang kuherankan. Kenapa... ia memanggilku 'Kuroko'?

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau beli?"

"Tabloid tentang masakan."

"Rak tabloidnya ada di sana."

"O-oh, iya. Aku lupa." Mana mungkin aku lupa! Hampir tiap minggu aku ke sini! Aku berjalan melewati Akashi-kun untuk mengambil tabloid pesanan Okaasan. Bisa kurasakan ia juga berjalan mengikutiku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa karena sepertinya Akashi-kun masih ingin bicara denganku. "Akashi-kun hanya beli majalah olahraga itu?" tanyaku pada akhirnya, hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi ketika ia sudah berdiri di sisi kiriku.

"Sepertinya aku juga ingin beli es krim," jawabnya seraya menatapku.

Aku paham. Ia bermaksud untuk mengajakku makan es krim dan mengobrol sebentar. Seperti dulu...

"Oh, begitu." Aku mengangguk lagi.

 **.**

"Vanila atau cokelat?" tanya Akashi-kun sesampainya kami di depan mesin _freezer_ khusus es krim.

"Vanila."

Akashi-kun mengambil es krim vanila dan stroberi dengan wadah gelas ukuran sedang. Ia tersenyum geli. "Tak ada yang berubah, ya? Masih sama-sama suka vanila dan stroberi," ucapnya.

"Seumur hidup aku takkan bosan dengan rasa vanila," sahutku.

"Karena kau terlalu cinta vanila, Kuroko."

"Akashi-kun juga tidak pernah berpaling dari rasa stroberi. Apa pengaruh dari warna rambutmu?" tanyaku dengan nada datar sehingga sukses membuat suara tawa pemuda itu lepas. Meski hanya terdengar beberapa detik.

"Anggap saja begitu," kata Akashi-kun di akhir tawanya.

 **.**

Sudah sekitar tiga menit yang lalu kami duduk di atas papan ayunan sambil memakan es krim yang dibelikan Akashi-kun. Kakiku mendorong tubuhku ke belakang sedikit untuk menggerakkan ayunan. Kulihat Akashi-kun masih fokus memakan es krimnya sambil mengkerutkan kedua ujung alis. Pertanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Ia menengok. "Apa?"

"Akashi-kun sedang ada masalah?"

Akashi-kun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau kau mau bicara denganku seperti sekarang ini, Kuroko," ungkap pemuda tersebut.

Kepalaku mendongak. Menatap hamparan langit penuh bintang tanpa adanya bulan. "Tentu saja aku mau bicara denganmu," sahutku.

"Padahal tadi kau sempat ingin kabur."

"..." Ternyata ia tahu.

"Apa... aku menakutkan?"

Gerak ayunan kuhentikan secara paksa. Perhatianku kini tertuju pada Akashi-kun yang sedang menyuap sesendok es krim ke dalam mulut. Ia masih tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, tapi aku sadar kalau pikirannya sedang tidak di sini.

Tapi ke mana?

"Kuroko?"

Tubuhku tersentak kaget ketika Akashi-kun menatapku balik. Tanpa kusadari, tangan kananku sudah mengambang di udara. Seolah aku ingin menyentuh wajah Akashi-kun. Segera tanganku ini berpindah mengambil sendok es krim yang masih berada di mulutku kemudian memakan es krimku lagi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanyaku tanpa memandang wajahnya.

"...matamu terlihat ketakutan."

"Akashi-kun salah paham."

Lagi, ia menengok padaku. Aku menatapnya balik. "Dari awal aku tidak pernah merasa takut dengan Akashi-kun. Aku hanya... kaget? Ya, kaget," jelasku disertai anggukan kepala.

"Jawabanmu tidak meyakinkan, Kuroko," sahut Akashi-kun seraya tersenyum paksa.

"Aku serius, tidak berbohong," kataku meyakinkan.

"Oke, oke."

Obrolan kami terhenti hingga samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara bising khas jalanan kota yang dipenuhi lalu lalang kendaraan. Jarak pandangku menangkap sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tak jauh dari taman bermain. Lalu kepalaku menengok ke sisi kanan. Akashi-kun tidak menghubungi supirnya untuk menjemput, kemungkinan itu inisiatif si supir sendiri. Tapi apa hanya ini yang ingin ia bicarakan?

"Oh iya, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Akashi-kun.

"Seperti biasa. Belajar, berteman, dan... latihan basket."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Bibirku melengkung ke atas. Benakku kembali memutar kejadian demi kejadian yang kulalui selama hampir sebulan belakangan ini. Lebih tepatnya sejak aku menjadi murid SMA Seirin. Aku merasa... aku lebih mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru dibanding sebelumnya. Terutama dengan anggota klub basket Seirin.

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun? Bukannya sekarang Akashi-kun sekolah di SMA Rakuzan, Kyoto?" tanyaku. Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini sekarang? Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, aku tak sanggup mengutarakannya.

"Kuroko tahu dari Momoi, ya?" Akashi-kun balik bertanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Ya, aku direkrut untuk jadi anggota klub basket di SMA Rakuzan." Akashi-kun tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum menambahkan. "Selama tiga tahun ini, aku akan tinggal di asrama. Berhubung besok mulai Golden Week, tak ada salahnya pulang ke rumah utama. Itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku ada di sini, di sampingmu, Kuroko."

Asrama... Golden week... Rumah utama...

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Tapi apa? Memilih untuk abai (walau ada sekelumit rasa penasaran bersarang di hati), aku kembali menyuap es krim vanila yang tinggal setengah gelas.

"Apa ada rencana untuk pergi ke suatu tempat selama liburan?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin tidak. Tapi kalaupun ada, biasanya rencana dadakan dari Okaasan. Kalau Akashi-kun bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Yukimaru," jawab Akashi-kun ragu.

"Yukimaru?" Baru kali ini aku mendengar namanya. Teman Akashi-kunkah?

"Kuda. Yukimaru adalah kuda. Dia temanku sejak lahir karena umur kami sama. Yukimaru juga... salah satu peninggalan ibuku." Bersamaan dengan itu, aku bisa merasakan pancaran kesedihan di kedua mata Akashi-kun. Namun ia tak ingin menunjukkannya padaku sehingga Akashi-kun memalingkan wajah sambil menyuap es krim.

"Pasti Yukimaru adalah teman yang berharga untuk Akashi-kun," kataku.

"Kau juga, Kuroko."

"...terima kasih."

 **.**

Rasa lega menyelimuti hatiku ketika aku bisa melihat pagar rumahku sendiri. Tak lama kemudian mobil sedan yang kutumpangi berhenti tepat di depannya. Aku menengok ke arah Akashi-kun yang juga sudah memandangiku sejak tadi. Alisku mengernyit. Sekali lagi aku merasakan kalau sosok itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu untuk menyampaikannya.

"Oh iya, terima kasih untuk es krimnya," ucapku.

"Hanya es krim, _kok_. Tapi sama-sama. Lain kali kalau kau mau, aku akan mentraktirmu ke toko es krim langgananku, Kuroko. Blueberry pancake dan anmitsu di sana juga enak," cerita Akashi-kun.

Tanpa sadar aku menahan tawa. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi antusias Akashi-kun. "O-oke, kalau kau tidak keberatan," sahutku.

Kami sama-sama tersenyum. Ia mengangguk sedikit. Kupikir pemuda ini masih belum mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin disampaikan.

"Apa ada yang ingin Akashi-kun katakan lagi padaku?" pancingku.

Ia diam tanpa melepas arah pandangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?"

"Aa, bukan apa-apa, Kuroko."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku merasa Akashi-kun mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkin ia masih memikirkan kejadian 'itu'.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Akashi-kun," jawabku dengan nada meyakinkan.

Kali ini aku melihat senyum penuh kelegaan di wajah Akashi-kun. Jadi, pertanyaan itu yang ingin ditanyakan sejak awal? Dan aku pun sadar, Akashi-kun sudah kembali menjadi Akashi-kun yang kukenal.

Mataku mengerjap. Sekilas aku melihat warna emas di mata kirinya.

"Kuroko?"

Sepertinya aku terlalu naif.

"Kuroko, kau melamun?"

"...o-oh! Sudah sampai, ya?" Buru-buru aku membuka pintu kemudian keluar dari mobil. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Akashi-kun," kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sama-sama, dan ini belanjaanmu," balasnya seraya mengangsurkan kantung plastik belanjaanku.

"Iya, terima kasih. Hampir saja lupa."

Akashi-kun tersenyum geli. "Ya."

Masih dengan posisi merunduk, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhku dengan mobil sedan, aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan. " _Ja mata_ , Akashi-kun. _Oyasuminasai_."

" _Ja mata_ , _oyasumi_ , Kuroko."

Pintu mobil kututup sepelan yang kubisa sambil memeluk kantung plastik belanjaanku. Kurasa aku akan berada di situasi yang berbahaya jika Okaasan tahu aku menumpang di mobil orang lain. Meskipun yang kutumpangi adalah mobil temanku sendiri.

"Kuroko!" Kepala Akashi-kun menyembul di pintu mobil yang kacanya terbuka.

"Ya?" Tubuhku kembali merunduk hingga kepala kami hampir sejajar.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku satu hari saja saat Golden Week nanti?"

Aku diam sebentar. Berpikir. Mestinya tidak masalah kalau hanya sehari. Toh, aku tak ada rencana apapun. "Baiklah. Hanya satu hari," jawabku seraya mengangguk.

"Hari Minggu besok, kujemput jam sepuluh pagi. Bersiaplah," putusnya sepihak.

"Oke."

Mobil sedan itu pun mulai bergerak lagi. Mataku terus memandangi mobil tersebut hingga menghilang dari jangkauan pandanganku. "Hari Minggu jam sepuluh pagi... Kuharap tak ada rencana dadakan dari Okaasan," gumamku sambil membuka pagar rumah.

* * *

 **Hari terakhir sebelum Golden Week. Aku bertemu Akashi-kun secara kebetulan di konbini. Dia memanggilku 'Kuroko'. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku yakin Akashi-kun yang kutemui tadi adalah Akashi-kun yang dulu. Walau tidak sepenuhnya dia kembali. Apapun itu, aku merasa senang karena Akashi-kun mengkhawatirkanku dan kami berencana pergi bersama hari Minggu besok.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 48th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, Aoi Haruka-hime-san, zizie-akakuro-san, dan Shinju Hatsune-san! #bow :)

Oh iya, terima kasih buat Aoi-san untuk infonya! #bow Saya udah edit chapter kemarin di bagian deskripsinya. Bahan tentang home room teacher itu memang saya gak sepenuhnya cari sampai ke akar-akar. Hanya sekilas. Gomennasai! Iya, bahan riset atau apapun itu penting banget. TAT Sekali lagi, gomen! Tapi kalau ada salah-salah lagi, mohon saran dan kritiknya lewat review atau PM. ^^ Dengan senang hati saya tampung, kok! Oh iya, kalau tiap chapter isinya panjang-panjang, saya gak yakin bisa update seminggu sekali. ^^

Yap! Momen AkaKuro-nya muncul! Mari bersenang-senang di Golden Week bareng AkaKuro! Tanoshimi!

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!

* * *

 **~ Others Side Story ~**

* * *

Sepasang bola mata berwarna secerah batu mulia amber gelap menatap sendu daun pintu di hadapannya. Ujung alis terlihat tertekuk sedikit karena perasaan sedih menyergap hati dan pikiran pria paruh baya tersebut. Di atas daun pintu tercetak ukiran nama si pemilik ruangan.

Seijuurou. Begitulah ukiran yang terpahat di sana.

"Tuan Besar tidak ingin masuk ke dalam kamar Tuan Muda?"

Akashi Masaomi, kepala keluarga di rumah Akashi saat ini, hanya tersenyum kecil. Dari ekspresi wajah, ia tampak ragu untuk memasuki wilayah anak semata wayangnya. Wakaba-san yang sudah ditunjuk sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah itu sejak Seijuurou masih kecil memilih undur diri.

Setelah menghela napas berat, Masaomi pun membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci tersebut secara perlahan. Dirinya tidak ingin membangunkan Seijuurou. Ia tahu kalau anaknya pasti kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo. Tapi dari laporan Wakaba-san, Seijuurou sampai ke rumah utama sambil tersenyum senang. Tak lupa pancaran bahagia menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Masaomi penasaran. Dalam hati, ia sangat merindukan senyuman bahagia Seijuurou. Bahkan karena terlalu lama tidak melihatnya, ia hampir melupakan senyum itu kalau saja tak ada foto Seijuurou yang sedang tersenyum tersimpan di ponsel dan laptopnya.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar, hal pertama yang dirinya lihat adalah bingkai foto berukuran 4 x 10 di atas meja belajar. Di dalam foto itu, Seijuurou masih berumur tiga tahun dan mulai berani menyentuh Yukimaru, walau ia terlihat ketakutan sambil mencengkeram gaun sang ibu. Masaomi sendiri hanya berdiri menatap Seijuurou kecil dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Shiori paham sekali perasaan suami tercintanya.

 _"_ _Tidak perlu khawatir. Yukimaru takkan menyerang Sei."_

 _"_ _Kau terlalu yakin, Shiori."_

 _"_ _Karena aku percaya, Yukimaru akan menyukai Sei, Anata."_

Senyuman lembut mendiang istrinya merasuki benak Masaomi. Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu. Semua kenangan manis dan hangat itu tak bisa terulang lagi. Sekarang Masaomi hanya bisa mengenangnya.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki pria yang kini berumur kepala empat itu memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Dari ritme pernapasan serta gerak tubuhnya yang naik-turun secara teratur, Seijuurou tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. Masaomi memandangi wajah lelap Seijuurou cukup lama sebelum tangan kanannya menyentuh puncak kepala sang anak.

Pelan tapi pasti, tangannya mengusap rambut merah Seijuurou dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ini sudah dilakukannya sejak dulu. Bahkan sebelum Shiori meninggal.

Masaomi mengakui dalam hati kalau dirinya bukanlah seorang ayah yang baik untuk Seijuurou. Sikapnya terlalu keras dan sempat melakukan kekerasan fisik dulu, ketika belum genap satu tahun setelah kepergian Shiori. Ia sempat meminta maaf, Seijuurou pun mau memaafkannya. Namun sejak saat itu sikapnya ikut berubah.

Seijuurou mulai memberi jarak. Jarang bicara dengannya kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan. Tapi sekali lagi, Masaomi merasa bersalah. Egonya terlalu tinggi. Tiap kali mereka bicara, perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Masaomi adalah perintah-perintah mutlak yang harus dilakukan oleh Seijuurou sebagai pewaris sah keluarga Akashi.

Dulu saat Shiori masih hidup, Shiorilah yang mengingatkan agar tidak terlalu keras pada Seijuurou. Gara-gara itu, mereka sempat cek-cok walau berakhir dengan Masaomi yang mengalah. Mengingat hal itu membuat Masaomi merindukan mendiang sang istri dan kehangatan keluarga mereka dulu.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya, Shiori?"

Bisikan kecil Masaomi tertangkap indera pendengaran Seijuurou.

Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup bersamaan menghilangnya eksistensi Masaomi, ia merubah posisi tidurnya dan berbalik menghadap meja belajar. Tatapan Seijuurou terfokus pada foto-foto yang sengaja dipajang di sana.

"Okaasama..." bisiknya sebelum kembali memasuki alam bawah sadar.

Di lain tempat, yaitu di dalam ruang kerja Masaomi, pria paruh baya itu sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ketukan pintu pun terdengar, kemudian ia menyuruh sosok di balik pintu tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam. Seorang pemuda yang masih berumur kepala dua membungkukkan badan sedikit, memberi hormat pada majikannya setelah menutup pintu.

Pemuda itu ialah Athrun Zala. Bodyguard baru Seijuurou yang sebelumnya bekerja sebagai tangan kanan Masaomi selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Ia juga berperan sebagai mata-mata di Akashi Coorporation.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapat di hari pertamamu bekerja sebagai bodyguard, Athrun?"

"Saya yakin, hasilnya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda, Masaomi-sama."

Sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat ditaruh di atas meja. Athrun Zala yang merupakan keturunan asli bangsa Italia itu tersenyum sambil menunggu sang majikan memberi perintah selanjutnya. Di tangan Masaomi terlihat dua buah foto. Foto teratas berisi dua pemuda sedang duduk di papan ayunan. Di foto selanjutnya adalah foto _close up_ pemuda berambut biru muda yang seumuran dengan Seijuurou.

"Anak ini yang ditemui Seijuurou tadi?" tanya Masaomi sambil memandangi foto-foto tersebut.

"Ya. Dari profilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah teman SMP Seijuurou-sama," jawab Athrun.

"Hmm... Begitu, ya."

"Saya pikir, Kuroko-san tidak berbahaya."

Masaomi hanya tersenyum mendengar pendapat orang kepercayaannya itu. "Meski kau bilang begitu, aku harap kau tidak akan menurunkan kewaspadaanmu, Athrun. Aku percayakan anakku padamu," ucapnya seraya memberi isyarat mengizinkan si bodyguard muda tersebut untuk keluar ruangan.

"Tentu, Masaomi-sama. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan Anda."

* * *

 **Athrun Zala dari GUNDAM** **SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate & SUNRISE**

Yang penasaran, bisa googling ya~ Awalnya mau OC tapi saya gak mau OC nya terlalu banyak, jadi lebih baik pinjam dari fandom lain. Sejauh ini, bodyguard tertampan versi saya sih ya Athrun Zala ini. :3 **[Spoiler!]** Nanti ada Other Side Story tentang Sei dan Athrun saat mereka di SMA Rakuzan.


	49. 49th Paper

**Until we seize the greatest victory  
If the road we travel is one and the same  
Then forever and ever and ever and ever  
We'll be connected**

 **Kuroko ft. Kise – Tsugi Au Hi Made**

* * *

Golden week. Libur nasional yang diadakan setahun sekali karena adanya tanggal merah di waktu yang berdekatan. Hari shouwa, hari peringatan konstitusi, hari hijau, dan hari anak-anak atau sering disebut sebagai hari anak laki-laki. Masyarakat khususnya para pekerja kantoran yang tiap harinya dikejar _deadline_ bisa mengistirahatkan diri meski hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Biasanya mereka akan pergi berlibur ke daerah lain sehingga kota-kota besar, misal kota Tokyo, akan tampak lebih lengang.

Hari ini aku berniat untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah karena kemarin sibuk membersihkan rumah. Dari mulai beres-beres gudang hingga menyikat lantai kamar mandi. Tapi kuakui, rumahku makin nyaman sampai rasanya aku tak ingin keluar rumah barang satu detik pun.

Lalu... rencana itu TERPAKSA kubatalkan. Gara-gara email dan disusul telpon dari Kagami-kun, aku jadi bangun pagi. Padahal aku berniat bangun jam sepuluh atau sebelas siang.

Dan sejam kemudian, di sinilah aku berada. Di depan gedung berbentuk kotak dan memiliki sembilan lantai. Terdapat logo berukuran besar di gedungnya, yakni huruf N yang dilingkari oleh garis merah. Nama gedung ini adalah Nanbu Departement Store. Hanya memakan waktu lima sampai sepuluh menit jika berjalan kaki dari Stasiun Shibuya.

Tapi kupikir, tempat ini masih sama ramainya dengan hari-hari biasa. Meskipun sekarang adalah hari libur nasional.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu paham, kenapa Kagami-kun memintaku (dengan agak memaksa) untuk menemaninya ke sini. "Temani aku beli sepatu di Nanbu Departement Store, Kuroko. Kutunggu jam sepuluh pagi di Stasiun Shibuya!", kata Kagami-kun dalam email pertama yang kudapat darinya.

Tentu aku bisa menolak paksaan tersebut, tapi aku tak punya alasan bagus. Aku tidak pandai berbohong karena Okaasan dan Otousan sudah mengizinkanku pergi juga. Aku pun mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Tempat ini besar sekali!" Kagami-kun berdecak kagum setelah kami memasuki gedung Nanbu yang memiliki sembilan lantai. "Departemen olahraga di lantai berapa?" gumamnya seraya memulai perjalanan mencari sepatu basket. Aku pun berjalan di belakangnya.

Kagami-kun sempat bilang kalau ia baru pertama kali datang ke sini. Sepertinya memang benar. Tapi pemuda ini belum memberitahuku kenapa aku mesti ikut. " _Ano_..."

"Hm?"

"Kagami-kun, kau datang ke sini untuk beli sepatu basket, kan?"

"Iya, sepatu lamaku sudah rusak."

"Jadi, kenapa aku _harus_ ikut denganmu?"

"Karena ada banyak jenisnya untuk dipilih, dan aku tidak tahu yang mana!" jawabnya dengan nada frustasi.

Kagami-kun berlebihan. Apa sebegitu sulitnya memilih merek dan model sepatu sendiri?

Tahu begini jadinya, lebih baik aku menolak saja tadi. Aku 'kan tidak modis. Maksudku, aku tidak pandai memilih model sepatu yang bagus. Lalu aku belum pernah beli sepatu di sini. Aku juga tidak tahu merek dan model kesukaan Kagami-kun. Masih ada banyak hal yang belum kuketahui tentangnya. Tapi aku merasa sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengetahui sisi baik dan buruknya Kagami-kun sekarang.

 _Are_... "Kagami-kun?"

Kepalaku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sejak kapan ia menghilang!?

Tunggu, tunggu. Kagami-kun mudah dicari karena tinggi tubuhnya melebihi rata-rata tinggi anak SMA Jepang. Pasti langsung ketemu.

"Hoooooiii!" Suara tinggi nan _cempreng_ berhasil ditangkap oleh indera pendengarku.

Aku yakin itu suara Kise-kun. Begitu aku menengok ke sumber suara, Kise Ryouta, mantan teman setimku sudah berdiri beberapa puluh centi meter di arah serong kananku. Ia memakai pakaian sederhana, meski tetap terlihat modis dengan vest abu-abu gelap dan syal tipis berwarna ungu yang mengelilingi lehernya.

"Oh, Kise-kun," balasku datar.

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa ketemu di sini!" ucap Kise-kun sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Ya, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Kise-kun."

Pemuda berambut asli pirang itu memasang ekspresi cemberut. "Apa maksudmu? Kita baru ketemu beberapa hari yang lalu saat latih tanding- _ssu_!"

"Oh, iya apa?" sahutku pura-pura tidak ingat.

" _Mou_! _Hidoi-ssu_ , Kurokocchi~"

Ternyata Kise-kun datang dengan Kapten Kaijou. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa sedekat ini. Tapi jika melihat sikap Kise-kun... Kurasa jadi terlihat wajar saja. Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit, memberi hormat pada senior Kise-kun yang bernama Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Kasamatsu-san! Terima kasih untuk hari sebelumnya!" salamku.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku dan lebih senang melihat Kasamatsu-senpai!?"

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar protesan Kise-kun lalu bertanya pada Kapten Kaijou yang sudah menampilkan ekspresi ramahnya. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Aa, ada beberapa keperluan di sini," jawabnya dan terkesan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di departemen kosmetik, Kurokocchi? Ah! Jangan-jangan..."

"Apa?" Aku mengernyit sambil menatap Kise-kun.

"Kau beli hadiah untuk pacarmu~"

Pacar... Apa yang ada di otaknya hanya pacar dan basket, ya? Aku menghembuskan napas pelan lewat mulut. "Aku tidak punya pacar. Hanya saja Kagami-kun menghilang di suatu tempat dan aku sedang mencarinya," jawabku jujur.

Kise-kun terperangah. "Kalian _hang out_ bareng!? Waaaah..."

"Dia yang memaksaku pergi ke sini," sahutku datar.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar namaku dipanggil dari kejauhan. Saat kepalaku menengok ke sumber suara, sosok Kagami-kun muncul dengan napas terengah-engah. "Aaah! Akhirnya ketemu! Jangan menghilang dariku seperti itu!" serunya kesal.

"Kau yang menghilang, Kagami-kun," ucapku tidak terima.

"Dilihat dari manapun, bukan aku!"

Kami saling tatap sebentar hingga menimbulkan percikan listrik (jika dalam versi anime) sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua pemuda dari tim Kaijou. "Tunggu! Kise dan Kapten Kaijou!? Kenapa kalian di sini!?" kaget Kagami-kun.

" _Ussu_ ," balas Kasamatsu-san kalem.

"Kagamicchi, sepertinya ada yang tersesat, ya?" goda Kise-kun.

"Siapa juga yang tersesat, hah!? Dan jangan panggil aku 'Kagamicchi'!" sewot teman setimku itu.

"Itu caranya mengakuimu," kataku mengingatkan.

Kepala Kise-kun mengangguk. "Betul sekali!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka!"

"Omong-omong, kenapa kalian juga ada di sini?" tanya Kise-kun.

"Ada yang mau dibeli, tapi Kagami-kun yang ingin belanja," jawabku singkat.

"Selagi kita ada di sini, kau seharusnya beli sesuatu juga," sahut Kagami-kun sambil menyenggol lengan kiriku.

"Baiklah, aku akan berubah pikiran setelah melihat-lihat," balasku.

"Apa kau ke sini untuk beli sepatu basket juga?" tanya Kasamatsu-san ikut nimbrung pembicaraan kami.

"Ya...?" Ekspresi Kagami-kun terlihat bingung saat menjawabnya.

Senyum menantang kini tercetak di wajah Kapten Kaijou. Reflek, tubuhku berubah jadi lebih waspada dan memberi jarak walau hanya mundur selangkah. "Kalau begitu, kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendahului kami... untuk membeli sepatu basket _limited edition_ ," ucap senior itu.

"Hah?" Aku dan Kagami-kun melongok. Tidak paham maksud ucapannya.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kalian jarang pergi-pergi ya- _ssu_ , ehehe~"

Ucapan dan wajah Kise-kun benar-benar membuatku merinding seketika.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagami-kun sok berani.

"Kalian tidak lupa, kan- _ssu_?"

Alisku terangkat sedikit. "Lupa soal apa?"

"Kau tahu, hal yang kita bicarakan beberapa hari yang lalu- _ssu_. Aku yakin, kalian pasti ingat," jawab Kise-kun dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu...?" Saat latih tanding, maksudnya?

"Kuroko, kita harus kabur."

Suara berat bagaikan suara bisikan iblis dalam hati dari Kagami-kun membuatku menengok padanya. Kenapa harus kabur? Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku sehingga tubuhku terpaksa mengikutinya berlari menjauhi Kise-kun dan Kasamatsu-san.

"Sudah! Ayo, pergi!"

"Sakit! Lepaskan aku, Kagami-kun!"

"Sudah, ayo cepat!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun dimulai...

 **.**

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi kali ini. Dipaksa menemani Kagami-kun beli sepatu basket baru, bertemu Kise-kun dan Kasamatsu-san, lalu kejar-kejaran? Bahkan karena rasa ingin kabur dari dua anggota tim Kaijou itu terlalu besar, aku dan Kagami-kun sempat menaiki ekskalator yang mestinya untuk turun ke bawah. Ini gila, aku belum pernah melakukannya, tapi ini sedikit... menyenangkan.

Kepalaku mendongak, melihat papan pemandu yang menunjukkan kalau kami sedang berada di lantai tiga. Wah... Sudah lari sejauh ini ternyata...

"Untuk sekarang, kita bisa kabur dari mereka," ucap Kagami-kun sambil terengah-engah.

"Kagami-kun, bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" pintaku.

"Ada kemungkinan kita disuruh ganti rugi jika salah satu dari Kaijou menangkap kita."

"Eh?" Tunggu. Ganti rugi? Ganti rugi apa…?

"Kurokocchi! Kenapa kalian melarikan diri- _ssu_!?" Teriakan Kise-kun dari kejauhan membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku yakin, ada yang salah di sini.

Kagami-kun menampakkan wajah kesal. "Apa!? Kenapa dia masih mengejar kita?"

"Karena kau ingin melakukan hal gila seperti lari di ekskalator yang terbalik," sahutku sarkastik.

"Oke, selanjutnya kita pakai elevator!"

Lagi, tanganku ditarik. Tapi sebelum tubuhku benar-benar dibawa, aku memaksakan diri untuk bergeming di tempat. "Lebih baik aku tidak ikut. Aku _capek_ ," ucapku jujur karena aku merasa tidak ada gunanya dengan kejar-kejaran ini. Aku masih memikirkan tentang ganti rugi yang dimaksud Kagami-kun tadi.

"Ini bukan untuk ganti rugi! Tapi ini salahmu juga, tahu!" serunya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku seraya memicingkan kedua mataku.

"Lupakan! Sudah ayo cepat kabur!"

"Aku takkan biarkan kalian kabur- _ssu_! Karena aku sudah latihan lari tiap hari sejak latih tanding kita!"

Bersamaan dengan suara berisik dari mulut Kise-kun, aku dan Kagami-kun kembali berlari menjauhi mantan teman setimku sewaktu SMP itu. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan harus kejar-kejaran begini, tapi ini benar-benar melelahkan. Seolah kami adalah buronan yang dikejar polisi dan menjadi orang yang dicari di seluruh dunia. Oke, itu berlebihan.

 **.**

"Apa dia sudah pergi?"

Mataku menatap ke arah tangga darurat. "Ya."

" _Yosh_! Kita sudah mengecohnya!"

Aku dan Kagami-kun keluar dari persembunyian. Indera penglihatanku memandangi kertas lusuh yang sudah digambari panah serta kutuliskan 'Naik ke lantai atas' lalu Kagami-kun taruh di bawah anak tangga darurat. "Kenyataan soal Kise-kun yang berhasil dikecohkan dengan kertas itu membuatku khawatir dengan masa depannya," akuku bersimpati.

Kagami-kun mengangguk pelan. "Iya, ya."

"Bukankah kau harus secepatnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kau lari dari masalah seperti ini." Kedua tanganku terlipat di depan dada, menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Yaaa, ini tentang apa yang terjadi saat latih tanding."

"Eh?" Latih tanding...

"Aku melakukan _slam dunk_ dan menghancurkan keranjangnya, ingat?"

"Oh... ya. Kau kesal karena mereka bilang kita hanya bisa pakai setengah lapangan untuk latih tandingnya," kataku sambil mengingat kejadian tersebut. Soal ring yang rusak itu, ya...

"Kau yang menghasutku, kan!?" tuding Kagami-kun tiba-tiba.

Aku mendelik. Kapan aku menghasut? Tapi ini tidak akan selesai kalau kami bertengkar. "Lalu?"

"Terus Pelatih mereka membentak. Dia sangat marah. Kapten bilang padaku, dia minta kita ganti rugi atas kerusakannya." Aura Kagami-kun mulai berubah secara perlahan menjadi sewarna langit malam tanpa bintang dan bulan. Suram.

"Aku penasaran berapa harganya," sahutku tidak peduli.

"Lima puluh ribu yen."

"Angka yang menakjubkan."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menggantinya, kan!?" Ekspresi penuh rasa frustasi Kagami-kun tertuju padaku. "Maksudku, aku hanya anak SMA! Pelatih mereka hanya tidak terima kalau mereka kalah!"

"Tapi Kagami-kun, kau selalu beli segunung hamburger dan sebagainya. Jadi, pastinya kau cukup kaya," komentarku dengan mata menyipit.

"Aku tidak kaya! Ini dan itu beda!"

"Begitu, ya..."

"Omong-omong, kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka menangkap kita. Mengerti? Itu berlaku juga padamu. Kesalahanmu karena sudah menghasutku," jelas Kagami-kun sambil memelototiku.

Ugh, lagi-lagi dia bicara soal menghasut. Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Haaah...

Tapi tunggu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan.

Apa, ya?

"Ayo, kita cari sepatu basket baruku lalu pulang!"

"Hmm."

 **.**

Sial... Selama aku dan Kagami-kun masih berada di Nanbu Department Store, selama itu pula kesempatan anggota tim Kaijou bisa menemukan kami. Benar, kami bertemu lagi di lantai lima saat kami ingin ke lantai delapan dimana departemen olahraga itu berada. Kami sempat bersembunyi dengan menyamar jadi manekin. Hampir saja Kise-kun terkecoh (aku tidak tahu kalau dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya) kalau saja Kasamatsu-san tidak mengatakannya.

Namun ada kejadian lucu. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi beberapa kali terjadi. Kasamatsu-san dua-tiga kali tidak sadar kalau aku berada tepat di belakangnya. Belum lagi si BaKagami-kun yang sering mengomel kalau aku menghilang, padahal aku selalu mengekori teman sekelasku itu.

"Kagami-kun," panggilku kemudian menarik kaus hitam panjang yang ia pakai.

"Whoa—! Berhenti muncul secara tiba-tiba!"

"Aku selalu di belakangmu, _kok_."

Kali ini Kagami-kun mendengus setelah menetralkan napasnya akibat berlari. "Sial... Geh, mereka menyebalkan. Mereka sama buruknya denganmu saat tak ingin menyerah," ungkapnya.

Oho? "Aku tersanjung."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Rencana tadi mungkin tidak akan bekerja untuk kedua kalinya," kataku sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Dari awal rencanamu itu memang gagal..." Kagami-kun memasang wajah malas.

"Lama-lama, mereka akan mengejar kita cepat atau lambat saat kita memikirkan rencana lain."

"Kita harus memikirkan suatu rencana..."

"Ahaha! Ketemu- _ssu_!"

Suara cempreng Kise-kun memekakkan telingaku dalam hitungan tiga detik. Tak lama kemudian, siluitnya terlihat bersama Kasamatsu-san yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Aku menengok pada Kagami-kun.

"Lihat?"

"Uwaaaaah!"

* * *

 **Semalam, aku mendapat email pertama dari Kagami-kun. Dia memaksaku untuk menemaninya beli sepatu basket. Awalnya aku ingin menolak tapi karena satu dan lain hal, aku pun mengiyakan. Tapi yang terjadi di sana malah... kami main kejar-kejaran dengan dua anggota tim Kaijou, Kise-kun dan Kasamatsu-san. Aku yakin seribu persen, hanya Kise-kun yang mengejar, sementara Kasamatsu-san mengikuti teman sejak SMP-ku itu.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 49th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **Aoi Haruka-hime** -san, **Shinju Hatsune** -san, **zizie-akakuro** -san, dan **Sayuri Jung** -san! #bow :)

Yap, yap! Saya prefer protektif!Masaomi ketimbang tipe-tipe The Godfather(?). #peace Dari awal yang ngebet banget mau ketemu dan ngobrol sama Tecchan si Oreshi, jadi lebih banyak momen Ore!AkaKuro. Dan ada alasannya kenapa Om Masaomi begitu, sampai mencurigai Tecchan. :')

Oh iya, chapter ini saya ambil dari DVD drama vol 2 season 1 featuring Kise Ryouta. Berhubung setting-nya gak jauh dari setelah latih tanding dan menurutku lebih pas dimasukin ke arc Golden Week ini. Maafkeun saya yang belum bisa kasih momen AkaKuro lagi. #bow

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!


	50. 50th Paper

**Before we meet again, I want to grow and improve  
So that I can hold my head high when we stand on the same court  
Until the day we meet again**

 **Kuroko ft. Kise – Tsugi Au Hi Made**

* * *

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa terpisah dari Kagami-kun setelah memasuki departemen pakaian dalam wanita. Kedua telingaku sempat berdengung karena teriakan para wanita di sana. Lalu... tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di luar gedung Nanbu Department Store. Dari lantai lima kemudian turun lagi sampai lantai dasar...

Wah... Rasanya aku ingin menyerah saja membantu Kagami-kun membeli sepatu basket baru. Namun ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan. Tentang ganti rugi yang Kagami-kun bicarakan tadi. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Seperti, aku melupakan sesuatu.

Tapi apa?

Dari dalam tenda (tempatku bersembunyi), aku melihat siluit Kagami-kun. Aku pun memanggilnya dari dalam tenda, tanpa membuka resleting terlebih dahulu. "Kagami-kun."

"Hah?"

"Kagami-kun, di dalam."

"Apa? Eh? Dimana kau!?"

"Di sini," kataku sambil membuka resleting tenda dan menyembulkan kepalaku.

"Di dalam tenda!?" pekiknya tidak percaya.

"Seharusnya kita aman di sini. Ayo masuk lalu memikirkan rencana lain."

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Tubuh besar Kagami-kun menginvasi hampir seluruh tenda berukuran medium. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. "Hei, bukannya di sini panas?" tanyanya yang secara tidak langsung terdengar sebagai keluhan.

"Itu karena kau kebesaran, Kagami-kun. Mohon bersabar."

"Sial. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Ssshh. Mereka datang."

Selama di dalam tenda, tangan kiriku berfungsi untuk menghalangi suara berat Kagami-kun agar tidak keluar. Arah pandanganku terus tertuju pada dua siluit yang kuyakini adalah Kise-kun dan Kasamatsu-san. Tanpa sadar jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya karena terbawa atmosfer dari sosok di sebelahku. Aku merasa Kagami-kun sudah panas-dingin.

"Ini sangat aneh. Instingku bilang kalau mereka mungkin ada di sekitar sini- _ssu_..." Terdengar suara Kise-kun di luar tenda. Ugh, instingnya memang tajam.

"Insting macam apa itu?"

"Ini buruk! Mereka akan menemukan kita! Mereka akan menyuruhku membayar lima puluh ribu yen!" bisik Kagami-kun dengan nada panik.

"Tenanglah! Mereka tak bisa melihat kita dari luar."

"Tapi—"

Tangan kiriku kembali membekap mulut Kagami-kun. Secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya berhenti bicara. Aku mempertajam indera pendengaranku untuk bisa mendengar lebih jelas pembicaraan mereka di antara ramainya lalu lalang pengunjung Nanbu Department Store.

"Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi kejam sekali..."

Kejam? Tunggu, aku benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh sekarang.

"Bukannya sudah cukup? Mereka pasti membencimu."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan gitu, _dong_! Itu menyakitkan- _ssu_!"

"Tunggu, bukannya kau mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka sebelumnya?"

"Eh? Hmm... Apa yang kukatakan...? Oh, benar! Aku bilang, 'kau tidak lupa tentang apa yang kita bicarakan waktu itu, kan?'"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setelah kau bilang begitu, muka Kagami jadi pucat dan mereka pergi."

Untuk sesaat, aku dan Kagami-kun saling pandang.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa untuk membalas kekalahanku- _ssu_!"

Bibirku terkatup rapat lalu memandang sosok Kagami-kun yang tampak membeku di tempatnya. Ternyata benar kalau kami—bukan, tapi hanya Kagami-kun yang salah sangka. Tapi... aku masih melupakan apa yang sejak tadi ingin kuingat.

"Oh...! Mungkinkah..."

"Eh?"

"Itu, loh. Saat latih tanding, Pelatih emosi dan bilang pada mereka untuk mengganti ring yang rusak, kan?"

"Iya."

"Mungkin saja 'kan Kagami salah paham tentang apa yang kau katakan."

"Eh!? Jadi, karena _itu_!?"

"Kita sudah membicarakannya dengan Kepala Sekolah mereka dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Dari awal, kita memaksakan untuk tetap pakai yang lama. Nyatanya, kita harus berterimakasih karena dia sudah merusaknya sebelum terjadi kecelakaan fatal. Mungkin Pelatih mereka tidak bilang tentang apa yang terjadi."

Aa, benar. Aku lupa, aku pernah mendengar obrolan Pelatih dengan Takeda-sensei tentang ganti rugi ring di gym Kaijou. Pelatih menanyakan soal itu dan Takeda-sensei bilang kalau Seirin tidak perlu menggantinya karena ring-nya memang sudah berkarat.

 _"_ Bohong~! Jadi itu alasannya mereka kabur dariku- _ssu_!?"

Sekarang siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Hembusan napas penuh rasa lega menarik perhatianku. Aku pun menengok sepenuhnya pada pelaku yang sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan main kabur begitu saja. "Ternyata itu yang terjadi... Tunggu, kenapa kau melihatku begitu, Kuroko?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku datar tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kagami-kun.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Ini menjelaskan semuanya, kan?"

"...bukan apa-apa."

"Ya, lain kali kalau kita ketemu lagi, kita bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, kalau kita tidak buru-buru—" Ucapan Kasamatsu-san terputus akibat suara musik dari _loudspeaker_ yang menandakan akan ada pengumuman penting dari pihak manajemen Nanbu Department Store.

"Kami punya pengumuman untuk pelanggan kami. Sekedar informasi, sepatu limited edition di departemen olahraga lantai tujuh sudah habis terjual dan sekarang sudah berakhir."

Eh? Ternyata benar ada diskon sepatu olahraga.

 _"_ _Kiiiiseeeee—!"_

Aku dan Kagami-kun terkesiap mendengar geraman Kasamatsu-san.

"Uh…ya?"

"Kita kehilangan kesempatan beli sepatu diskon dan ini semua salahmu! Makan ini! Tendangan maut!"

"Gaaaah!"

Belum sempat otakku menyerap apa yang terjadi, tubuhku sudah terdorong ke belakang. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh akibat punggungku membentur alas tenda (yang sama saja dengan membentur lantai). Sebelum benturan itu terjadi, mataku tertutup rapat. Ketika aku membuka mata, rambut merah dan atap tenda tidak berbentuk yang terlihat. Namun deru napas seseorang di sekitar leherku sukses menyadarkanku tentang tubuh Kagami-kun yang menindih tubuhku.

"Minggir!" seruku cepat sambil mendorong tubuh Kagami-kun.

" _Ittai_!"

"Ouch!"

Akibat doronganku barusan, sepertinya terjadi benturan lagi. Kagami-kun langsung menelungkup dan mengusap kepala bagian belakang. A-aa... Benturan kepala? Dengan...

"Aaaah! Kepalaku sakiiiit!" Ringisan suara Kise-kun terdengar kemudian. "Ada apa _sih_ , dengan tenda ini!? Aku merasa punggungku sempat mengenai punggung orang lain, terus barusan kepalaku terbentur sesuatu!"

"Ow... Apa yang kau lakukan!? Sakit, sialan!" marah Kagami-kun padaku.

"Kau menindih tubuhku, Kagami-kun!" kesalku dengan nada berbisik.

"Huh!? 'Kan tidak sengaja!"

Suara resleting yang terbuka mengintrupsi perdebatan kami. Disusul pekikan Kise-kun karena kaget melihatku dan Kagami-kun menjadi korban tendangan Kasamatsu-san secara tidak langsung.

"Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi?!"

"Jadi, di situ kalian bersembunyi?"

Dengan terburu-buru, aku keluar dari tenda tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Punggung dan pantatku masih terasa sakit. Aku hanya bisa meringis lalu mengusap punggungku, walau agaknya sia-sia karena tanganku tidak mengenai daerah yang sakit tersebut.

Kagami-kun juga masih mengusap kepala belakangnya tapi langsung berhenti setelah menyadari eksistensi dua anggota tim Kaijou yang sedang menatap kami. "Aa... J-jangan bilang seolah kami bersembunyi dari kalian. Dengar, Kise! Kita tidak melarikan diri, mengerti? Kami hanya berpikir sepatu basketnya akan habis kalau kami tidak cepat-cepat ke sana," jelas Kagami-kun yang tentunya penuh kebohongan.

"Eh? Jadi, itu alasannya- _ssu_?" Lagi. Kise-kun percaya begitu saja...

"Bukan itu. Kagami-kun mengira kalian menyuruhnya mengganti ring yang rusak. Makanya kami melarikan diri dari kalian," jelasku yang sukses mendapat _death glare_ dari pemuda berambut merah gelap itu.

"Kuroko, sialan kau!" gerutunya.

"Benarkah? Tapi mana mungkin aku bicara soal itu- _ssu_!" Mata Kise-kun terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya juga ikut maju beberapa mili meter. "A-aku hampir nangis karena kupikir kalian membenciku! Dan sekarang aku nangis lagi karena lega- _ssu_..."

Aaa... Nangis juga akhirnya...

"Heh... Dasar aneh."

Mataku melirik ke arah Kagami-kun. "Maafkan aku, Kise-kun. Aku hanya ikut dibawa kabur," balasku.

"Itu bohong, dan kau tahu itu! Kau terlalu serius, kan? Maksudku, kau terus menghilang saat kami hampir menangkapmu," tuduh Kise-kun, masih dengan air mata buayanya.

"Karena itu keahlian spesialnya." Kali ini Kagami-kun yang menyahut.

"Benar sekali. Gara-gara itu kami jadi kewalahan selama di pertandingan," ucap Kasamatsu-san.

"Terima kasih," kataku seraya membungkukkan badan sedikit.

Kise-kun bergeser mendekatiku. "Hei, Kurokocchi."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mendongak.

"Aku akan melakukannya- _ssu_."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Basket, tentu saja."

Kedua alisku mengkerut. Antara paham dan tidak paham. "Ha...h."

"Kekalahan kami sebelumnya membuatku sadar- _ssu_. Sampai sekarang, aku bisa menang tanpa harus mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku. Aku tidak pernah kalah sebelumnya," cerita Kise-kun seraya menunjukkan senyum optimis. "Selama itu tentang basket, aku tak ingin kalah lagi dari siapapun. Jadi, aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi dan membalasmu, Kurokocchi."

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Kagami-kun dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk hidungnya.

"Aku tak bisa meminta lebih dari ini, Kise-kun," kataku lalu tersenyum pada teman sekaligus rivalku.

"Aku mengerti!" Kise-kun menyengir seperti anak kecil umur lima tahun.

"Yaaa, kita berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini. Jadi, kupikir ini berakhir dengan baik. Walau tak ada satu pun di antara kita yang bisa membeli sepatu basket," timbrung Kasamatsu-san pasrah.

" _Sumimasen_..." sesal Kise-kun yang dibalas tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya oleh senior Kaijou.

"Karena kita sudah di sini, kenapa kita tidak makan ramen _bareng_ atau apa gitu?" saran Kasamatsu-san.

"Oh! Aku setuju!" jawab positif dari Kagami-kun.

Mm, mereka melupakan sesuatu...

"Hehehe~ Ayo pergi, Kurokocchi!"

Lenganku ditarik oleh Kise-kun, namun tubuhku bergeming di tempat. "Aku ingin ikut, tapi..." Arah pandangku tertuju pada tenda ukuran medium yang kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi bentuknya. "Lihat. Gara-gara tabrakan tadi, tendanya jadi..."

"A-ah..." Kise-kun terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Benar-benar rusak." Kagami-kun malah mengusap daerah tengkuk leher.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara peluit khas penjaga keamanan. Oke, kami berempat dalam masalah besar sekarang. Haha... "Dan ada penjaga keamanan jalan ke sini," gumamku pasrah.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Jangan bilang soal..."

"...membayar kerusakannya!?"

"Jadi, aku masih belum lepas!? Aku bilang 'kan kalau aku tidak punya uang!"

 _"_ _Oh nooo~!"_

 **.**

Setelah hampir setengah jam berurusan dengan satpam dan manajer bagian penjualan alat-alat traveling, mereka bilang kalau kami berempat tidak perlu mengganti rugi secara material. Kami disuruh menjadi SPG untuk mempromosikan diskon di departemen pakaian wanita sekaligus membagi-bagikan tisu gratis pada pejalan kaki. Tentunya kami diawasi oleh salah satu satpam supaya kami tidak kabur begitu saja.

Kulihat Kagami-kun tidak bersemangat melakukannya. "Silakan tisunya..."

"Kami dari Nanbu Department Store! Silakan tisunya! Hei, kenapa aku datang ke Shibuya hanya untuk bagi-bagi tisu ini, Dungu!?" gerutu Kasamatsu-san yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kagami-kun.

"Bukannya ini karena kau menendang Kise?" sahut teman setimku itu tanpa keigo.

"Kenapa jadi salahku!?" balas si senior tidak terima.

"Lain kali perhatikan dimana kau melakukannya! ...Senpai." Kagami-kun melotot padaku karena aku sengaja menginjak kaki kanannya. Aku bermaksud untuk mengingatkan kalau Kasamatsu-san itu lebih tua dari kami, jadi harus bersikap lebih sopan dan hormat padanya.

"Apaan itu?" bingung Kasamatsu-san seraya menengok ke arah Kise-kun. "Dan lagi, anak itu ternyata bisa juga."

"Kami adakan diskon di departemen pakaian wanita! Ini, silakan tisunya!"

Haha... Pesona Kise-kun memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Banyak pejalan kaki (khususnya para wanita) yang berhenti dan mendekatinya. Berbeda sekali denganku. Sedari tadi tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku. Pejalan kaki yang melewatiku sempat berhenti namun mereka melangkah pergi begitu saja. Efek hawaku yang tipis... Haaaah...

"Permisi tisunya. Silakan tisunya. Ugh, tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku," gumamku lelah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau se _tidak_ berguna itu, sih!?" hardik Kagami-kun.

Pipiku menggembung sebentar. "Aku sudah berusaha."

"Kita tidak bisa pulang sebelum menyelesaikan ini!"

"Aku bisa pulang dari tadi. Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau Kagami-kun tidak salah paham."

"Ugh, jangan bilang soal itu! Jangan ingatkan aku—!"

"Kurokocchi! Sepertinya aku yang akan menang kali ini- _ssu_!"

Teriakan Kise-kun buat _mood_ -ku makin _down_. Lagi-lagi soal balas dendam! Geez!

"Di saat begini, masih saja balas dendam!" seru Kasamatsu-san, menyuarakan isi hatiku.

Kise-kun terlihat tidak peduli. "Silakan tisunya! Terima kasih! Oh, kau kembali lagi, Nona? Terima kasih~! Silakan tisunya!"

Yaaa pada akhirnya tisu bagian Kise-kun habis duluan. Bahkan ia sempat membantu membagikan tisu bagianku dan Kasamatsu-san. Berhubung Kagami-kun terlalu _gengsi_ untuk menerima bantuan Kise-kun, jadilah bagian Kagami-kun yang tidak habis. Tapi manajer departemen peralatan traveling tidak mempermasalahkannya. Meski bisa disebut kami mengganti kerugian satu tenda yang rusak, namun kami diberikan kupon gratis satu mangkok ramen. Rencana awal untuk makan ramen _bareng_ terwujud.

Rasa lelah akibat main kejar-kejaran sedikit banyak terhapus dengan segarnya kuah ramen!

Sepertinya aku takkan menyesali apa yang terjadi hari ini. _Gochisousama deshita_!

* * *

 **Dari lantai lima turun sampai lantai dasar. Aku bersembunyi di dalam tenda dan mengajak Kagami-kun bersembunyi juga setelah sempat terpisah (lagi). Nah, Kise-kun dan Kasamatsu-san pun datang. Akhirnya kami tahu kalau ini semua adalah salah paham. Kise-kun hanya mengingatkan tentang balas dendamnya, bukan tentang ring yang rusak. Namun kami mendapat masalah karena merusak satu tenda dan sempat menjadi SPG hari ini.**

 **~ Tetsuya's 50th Paper End ~**

* * *

Ganba desu. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, mereview dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ZPS sampai sekarang! Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap kemarin, **Shinju Hatsune** -san dan **Aoi Haruka-hime** -san! #bow :)

Yip, yip. XD Mereka kejar-kejaran padahal si duo Seirin yang salah paham. Kise juga ngomongnya ambigu, gak to the point sih. ._. Acara AkaKuro-nya gak mungkin lupa. Kalau lupa pasti diingetin sama Sei. (plak)

Untuk chapter 51, saya gak janji bisa update minggu depan atau gak. Kalaupun gak bisa, saya usahakan dua chapter sekaligus di-update tapi dua minggu kemudian. ^^ Maafkan saya yang moody-an ini. #bow

Oke, see you next paper!

CHAU!


End file.
